My Last Sonata la corda d'oro
by Batusawa
Summary: My own version of la corda d'oro. Only difference is, this is a prequel of the real la corda d'oro because Kahoko isn't appearing. It's free to dream, right? Just try reading it... who knows! Maybe you'll find the twists of plot interesting... -
1. Char Info

Character information... meet my made-up characters... so that you will understand the story clearly... and also a little background about the story too...

* * *

***Sayaka Nakashima***

Half-Japanese half-British. A very talented woman who plays the harp, the piano and the violin and studies in Seiso Academy. She loves to sing as well. She came from a family of very talented and well-known musicians who play various instruments. Although she knows that she's got talent, she never really like to show it because she doesn't want her potentials to be exposed. She believed that her music is only offered to her long dead family. She also believe in fairies because of the stories his brother had once told him.

Ever since her family died when she was young, some of her aunt (from her father's side) called her 'bad luck' and 'the weak link' and they despised her. She was taken in by her aunt Serenity (from her mother's side) after her family died and treated her like her own daughter and she treated her aunt like her real mother.

After this bad experience, she went with her aunt to New York to forget the bitter sadness, and also to treat her sickness. She blames herself for the death of her family especially her older brother so she urged herself to play more violin than any other instruments because it was once her parents' dream for the four them to become a quartet who plays the cello, the viola and the 2 violins, and before they died she made a promise that she will continue their dreams and she never breaks her promises.

She also had some bad experience in New York which also convinced herself that she really is the one who brings bad luck to everybody she knows. So she went back to Japan but aunt still went with her, because she was really loved so much by her aunt. This was the time that she studied at Seiso as a first year student.

She likes to stay away from people and doesn't want to make friends because she doesn't want to bring them her 'bad luck' and she doesn't want to be sad if she ever leave them because of her sickness. She is very independent and a loner. But when she met Len, Kazuki and Azuma, she tried to show them her sunshiny part of personality and tried to make some other friends, and some enemies too....

***Sojiro Nakashima***

Sayaka's older brother (7 years older than Sayaka). He is as talented as his parents. A very caring and concerned brother for Sayaka which made others jealous of Sayaka for having such brother... not to mention handsome too. He is said to be the heir of the 'Nakashima's fortune', the 'golden dragon' violin which was handed down to every eldest son from generation to generation.

He loves practicing in woodsy places for he believes that it is the place where the fairies love to stay. One day when Sayaka went along with him to practice in the woods, Sayaka found one of the fairies and tried to follow it. The fairy, unaware that it was being followed, went flying across the cliff to the other side and accidentally led Sayaka to the cliff. It's a good thing he saved her in the nick of time. Unfortunately he is the one who fell and died.

***Hiroko Nakashima***

Sayaka and Sojiro's father. He believes that every children surpasses their parents and also believed that his own children can be greater than him one day. He always told his children to enjoy playing music and not only think of it as something to boast about. He is very well-known together with his wife and he plays the cello, the violin and other stringed instruments.

He was once the rival of Destiny (his wife) since they were both equally talented. They met in Britain and were forced to compete with each other but they both withdraw saying that it is pointless to compete since they're really both good at it, and they really loved each other.

He died in a car accident together with his wife. They died when they went to Sayaka's school talent show after some press conference. It was raining so hard, they were racing to the talent show because they don't want to fail their daughter who was waiting for them to show up and support her. They were going so fast that the car slipped due to the heavy rain and they crashed.

***Destiny (Harlington) Nakashima***

Sayaka and Sojiro's mother. A British woman who once studied in a well-known British school for musically talented scholars. She plays the piano, and the flute and other instruments. She was famous during her days.

She was given the name 'Beethoven's heiress' because of her exceptional talent in playing the piano and was nearly deaf herself. Other than playing instruments she also has a talent in writing. She wrote a novel entitled "The soul of my Harmony" which is still music-related.

After her death, she became a legend all around the world. Her music and her writings became an inspiration to those who want to play music despite of their incapability.

***Serenity Harlington***

Sayaka and Sojiro's aunt, Destiny's younger sister. She's the one who took care of Sayaka when she became orphaned since she's the only one who accepted Sayaka. She loved Sayaka and she never ever see her as bad luck but as the greatest gift she had ever received.

She used to play some harp, but she changed her mind and didn't go along with the family business of musicians and decided to live a normal life. She's the only one who knows about Sayaka's sickness and tried to keep it between the two of them because she doesn't want the others to stay away from Sayaka.


	2. Chapter 1

Since the bond between Len and Kahoko seems unbreakable, I'm just gonna fit this character at the very beginning Even before Len met Kahoko . More like his first love or something. This episode is entitled: "_**The Mysterious Violinist**_"

* * *

_"It's been almost seven years since those bad incidents occurred. I want to go back to Japan and fulfill my father's dream and my brother's and mother's as well... I will study at Seiso academy, and I will start a new beginning for the second time. I have to move on. And no! I can't let my sickness stop me from moving forward." After her statement, her aunt smiled. These are the exact words she spoke to her aunt as she remembered well......._

"**NAKASHIMA-SAN**!!! Are you listening to what I just discussed?" The teacher asked. "Yes... uuhhhmmm... I'm so sorry...." She replied with her weary voice. "You always lose your focus and space out often. Is there anything wrong?"..... "No! Everything's fine! I really am sorry about that sir, it won't happen again." She apologized and bowed her head in respect.

*Yawn* Back to the real world where nothing much exciting happens to her life since she began studying at Seiso. It was so boring indeed. But all of that is about to change when she will meet these three guys who will make her see the beauty of playing music and being alive. And she will also gain a few friends and some enemies.

After school, she waits until every student has left, for she always practice secretly in one of the school's music rooms. When she found her spot, she played Etude Op. 10 no. 3, "_Chanson de l'adieu_", with her violin. It was a beautiful masterpiece, yet it was very full of sadness as she does it. Whenever she plays, she always goes on a flashback depending on what kind of music (sadness, grief, happiness etc.) to put emotions to what she plays.

When she finished practicing, she went out of the room, and heard… music? _"Huh? I thought I was the only one left here?"_ She wondered but continued listening... It was very beautiful too, so calm and soothing. Every string was stroked perfectly. That sound was only three doors away from where she practiced but she didn't even bother herself to find out whoever is the one playing it. When she closed the door behind her, the one who was playing music three doors away also went out of his room. She glanced at him until they met each other's eyes, but she quickly looked the other way and walked away calmly as though she saw no one. Then the guy was left staring at her but later did the same and went away.

She was walking home, when two guys cornered her. "Hey there! You're pretty cute!" They were scary-looking, but it had no effect of fear, discouragement or whatsoever in her. "Will you please stop stating the obvious." She answered back angrily and full of sarcasm... "Wanna hang out with us? Don't worry, we'll have fun!"The other guy said as he touched her shoulder.... "No thanks, who would want to hang out with felons like you?" She said as she shook away his hand off her shoulder. "That's a little harsh! Come on now, be a good girl and just come with us!" They grabbed her by the arm. "No! Let go of me!" She shouted....

They forcibly dragged her along with them. "I really think you should do exactly what she says." A mysterious voice has spoken. She sought for that calm voice and saw that it was the same guy whom she saw earlier. He came closer and pulled her away from them. "What?! Is she your girl?" They questioned. "Not really, but seeing someone as freaky as you two taking such a helpless girl is just an annoying thought..." Uh-oh, this anonymous person fought fire with fire, and now things are about to get real hot…

They held him by his collar and driven him against the wall. "You think you're so tough?!" The short-tempered delinquents punched him on the face and it was an unfair fight of two-against-one. He used his fists to shield himself from the attack but it only hurt his hands and he was also outnumbered. "I think it's high time for me to intervene. He can't do this by himself." She thought. She stopped the fight and went in between. She talked to the mysterious guy, "**Stranger-san**, as a musician you should really not use those hands for fighting, why not try using your feet!" Then as quick as lightning, she kicked them and sent them tumbling down the ground.

She held the anonymous guy by the hand, "Come on! Let's make a run for it before they could even get up! _And I thought I was the one being saved._" And she heroically whisked him away (Ironic eh?). She brought the guy at her house to help him tend his wounds. "You really shouldn't hurt these hands; these are for constructing beautiful music and not for destroying someone else's ugly face, right?" She giggled a little while holding his hands and rubbing it softly with cotton. The guy just stared at her face as she was fully attentive in healing his scratches. She also tried to put some medicine on a certain part of his face where he was punched. He jumps a little due to the pain as the cotton was mildly rubbed. "Does it hurt? Sorry about that." She came closer to his face and blew it softly, unaware that she was too close to him. When she realized this, she quickly jerked away.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Sayaka Nakashima**, first year class 1-A, and you are?" She was eager to know her savior's name. "**Len Tsukimori**, same class as you're in." He spoke coldly. "I didn't even recognize that you're in the same class as I am, how surprising!" She smiled at him. "I recognize you. You're the one who always space out during lessons." He said it as if he was insulting her. Sayaka's face turned from smile to frown, "How rude! I was thinking about complimenting your beautiful music earlier, but I just changed my mind." She glared. "So you're the one playing that awful music back there." He evilly commented. "**AWFUL**?! Why....you horrible person!!! After all I have done for your wounds this is what I get?!" She raised her voice and was full of rage. "It's not like I ask you to... and this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your recklessness anyway..." He calmly replied. "Are you saying you're blaming me for that?! I have everything under control, then you're the one who barged in. And It's not like I asked for your help or anything!"..."Oh yeah... you really have everything under control. As I have seen, they were already taking you away, and you look so helpless." He back-fired with his quick wits.

After their argument, "That's it... you have got to go!" She shoved him out the door and rudely gave him his violin case which almost fell on the ground and he luckily caught. "Besides, I really don't entertain visitors, and I don't like having friends at all! Good-bye!!!" She shut the door while Len just walked home quietly. After shutting the door, she just leaned against it and thought to herself, _"Why do I have to open my big mouth. I was about to make, even at least one friend and I always have to push them away from me."_ She just closed her eyes and carefully sat on the floor filled with regrets.

To be continued.......^_^ hope you enjoyed.....


	3. Chapter 2

_**Recap:** Sayaka, who just transferred to Seiso academy as a first year student in the music department, is now living an unadventurous, dull and boring life. Her life only revolves around going to school, playing her music, and blaming herself for her family's death. This was her life story until she met a mysterious violinist who saved her from a bunch of bullies. Too bad for her that when she thought she was about to make a friend, she drove him away due to his arrogant and stuck up personality. This episode is entitled: "**Damsel in Distress**"_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Should I say sorry to him? No way! He's the one who has to apologize! Anyway, if I keep acting like this nothing will happen. But still, he's the guy and he's the one who started it then he should be the one to make the first move!!!"_.............She was staring at the sky while having her snack by herself in the garden. "I think too much..." She just shook her head and smiled.

After finishing her lunch, she stood up and while walking, she was drinking her favorite iced tea in a can. She was still thinking of how to apologize to Len. She, then, accidentally bumped into a girl which made her spill her drink on the girl's uniform. Later, a loud shriek was heard. "You **CLUMSY** fool! Look at what you did to my uniform!!!" the girl shouted at her. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking at my way. It's all my fault, sorry..." She bowed many times. "Sorry is not enough! What about my uniform! I can't be seen like this!" Then her two other friends came to her aid and back her up. "Oh no! What did that nasty girl did to your uniform?" She kept telling her friends, but she was so exaggerated that she altered the story too much.

This made Sayaka angry and she can't control her temper anymore... "Will you three bimbos quit the drama! I told you that it was an accident and I told you that I'm very sorry..." People around them began staring "What did you call us?! How dare you!" They were about to pull her hair when someone got in between their cat fight. "What is happening here?" (Sparkles everywhere) He asked gently. "Oh! Yunoki-sama! Help us... This girl is trying to hurt us! And she even purposely spilled her drink on me." They draped over to the young man with long purple hair. "_This person's a guy?"_ She asked herself. "Are you really trying to hurt these ladies?" He asked her but she was still staring at him and still couldn't believe that he's a guy. "Excuse me? Young lady?" He snapped. "Oh! Sorry... uhhhmm.... No! Their lying. Those leeches are the ones who started shouting. I said I was sorry." She defended herself. "Is that so? Then I guess it's all settled, I'm sorry about the trouble." He politely smiled at her. The three girls dismissed themselves and gave her an evil look then whispered, "This is not over yet." She just gave them a smirk and whispered too, "So long bimbette losers....hehehe…" as she waved them good bye.

"Thank you very much...eeerrr... uuhhhmmm.... What's your name?" She asked. "It's **Azuma Yunoki**, 2nd year class 2-b. May I know the young lady's name too?" He answered and returned the question as he reached out for her hand and kissed it gently. She turned red, but she hid it. "Did you say Yunoki? Azuma Yunoki?!!!" She didn't realize that she was holding both of his hands. "Yes! And you are?" He laughed softly. "It's me! Sayaka Nakashima! That is if you remembered." He gave it a thought for a while "Of course! I remember, you're the one from the talent show!"

**_*flashback (7 years ago)*_**

"Sayaka you're coming up next in five minutes, get ready." The backstage manager told her. "Yes sure." She alertly replied although she was very nervous and wasn't really prepared. "Are you okay dear?" Yunoki-sama asked (Azuma's father) "Not really Yunoki-sama, there are butterflies in my stomach. Are my parents there yet?" She asked worriedly. "I'm so sorry my dear. And they haven't even answered my phone calls yet." She frowned after hearing this. "Don't worry! Azuma and I will be cheering for you."

Then the little boy appeared from behind his father. "Nice to meet you Saya-chan! Don't worry, we'll be here to support you!"...."Thank you so much Azuma-kun…" She smiled after Azuma gave her encouragement. Then they heard the show host called out her name. "Go on! It will be alright!" Yunoki-sama said.

She was on stage. She sat on her seat and played the piano and sang a sad song, which she composed herself. Sayaka was so nervous to see that her parents weren't there that she made a tiny mistake at the very beginning. But as she goes on she started getting the hang of it. She calmed herself down and tried feeling the song a little more. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was her family watching her play, together with her dead brother, which made her much happier. She opened her eyes and saw that Azuma was on stage, accompanying her with his flute. He smiled at her as if he was reassuring her that it's alright. The audience was wowed to see two children playing such beautiful music together. It surprised the judges to see Azuma jumped on stage to play with the contestant.

After the performances the show host announced the winner. "And the winner of today's annual talent show is.............................. Sayaka Nakashima! Together with her accompanist, whose name wasn't really enlisted, Azuma Yunoki! Please go up here and share the honor!" The two of them went up stage and held the trophy with both their hands, the crowd went wild with their yahoo's and loud applauding .

She went backstage and saw Yunoki-sama with a trace of grief on his face while he was talking to somebody on the phone. "Is there anything wrong Yunoki-sama?" He explained to her that her mother and father are already brought dead as they arrived at the hospital due to a car accident because it was stormy. Her smile faded, and she dropped her trophy. She sat on the ground and cried quietly. Yunoki-sama pitied and comforted her. Azuma was also lonely to see his new friend cry like that.

**_*end of flashback*_**

After remembering this she shed tears. "Did I say something wrong?" He worriedly asked her, lift up her tearful face. "No, no... I just.....remembered it again." She continued crying. "I'm so sorry.... I made you remember that tragic day..." He apologized as he held her closer, hugged her and patted her at the back.

She stopped crying, because she doesn't want to show anyone that softy side of herself. "Thank you Yunoki-senpai, you made me feel much better now. Like what you did back then... I really appreciate your concern." She separated herself from Azuma and thanked him over and over again. "I'm not really used to hearing you call me Yunoki-senpai. You can just call me Azuma, that's what you used to call me before, right?" He gave her permission to call him by his first name and she just agreed to it. "So... I guess I'll see you around, Azuma-kun?" She said. "Sure! I'm looking forward to playing music with you again." He replied with that same gentle smile and left.

She went to the next class, Physical Education. After finishing their work out, she, along with the other girls went to the shower rooms. After she finished showering, she tried to look for her clothes in her locker but they went missing. _"I think I have a haunch about whoever did this."_ She wandered around the girl's locker room with only a towel to cover her body. She tried looking for the three girls' locker. "Aaaawww... Are you looking for these?" The three girls from last time showed up while holding her uniform. "Why, if it isn't the three gorgon sisters?" She smirked at them. "We'll see who gets the last laugh." and they tore down her uniform. "This is for spilling juice on my uniform!"

They even dragged her to the boy's shower rooms. "What are you three doing?! Let go!" They opened the door and locked her inside. "And this one's for stealing our Yunoki-sama! Let's go get the camera!" They, altogether, cackled evilly. "Let me out of here!" She yelled at them on the other side. Then some boys who were taking their showers saw her. "Wow! Hey Takao! Look at this! She must've come from heaven." One of the guys said. "What are you doing here, beautiful?" One of them clutched her arm. She was a little frightened but doesn't want to show it. "Let go! You pervert!" She tried pushing them away but they both keep on coming closer.

"That's enough!" A guy with green hair gave the other two a pat on the back. "Hihara-senpai!" They stood up properly like soldiers in the army. "What do you guys think you're doing?" He scolded them and helped her up. "Are you okay Miss? Sorry if these guys scared you. They are a quite perverted. Anyway, why are you here? Did you get mixed up with the girls and boys bathroom?" He asked and was very concerned. "Some girls locked me here." She told him everything. "Oh... those three...." The guy called Hihara seemed to know the three gorgons. The three girls opened the door and quickly took the picture of her inside the boys shower room with the Hihara guy. "This will be a juicy issue!" And once again, the evil laugh and they left. "Oh great! And I thought I could keep a low profile, but it seems like that single picture will destroy my simple life!" She was enraged by the thought of being exposed to everyone in a bad way and she clenched her fist.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll take you to the nurse's office after I get dressed up. And don't worry, I'll find a way to get that photo." He gave her a smile that seemed to make her worry and anger disappear. "Anyway, I'm **Kazuki Hihara**, from class 2-b! It's nice to meet you!"

To be continued...^_^ hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Recap**: After accidentally spilling juice on one of the three bodyguards, they were in dispute. Then, a young man with long purple hair, whom Sayaka has mistaken for a girl, got in between the fight. When he solved the argument, they introduced themselves to each other and Sayaka remembered that he was the one who saved her from the talent show when she was young. Later, the three girls got their revenge by stealing and tearing down Sayaka's uniform after taking a shower. And still not satisfied, they locked her inside the boys shower room. That's where she met a new friend named Kazuki Hihara, who happened to save her from the perverts. Too bad, the 'three gorgon sisters' already took a picture of her, __with the new guy she just met,__ inside the boys shower room and is about to spread on the whole campus. This episode is entitled: "****__Locked out of my house on a stormy night_"

* * *

"Nice to meet you Hihara-senpai, my name's **Sayaka Nakashima** from class 1-a!!!!" She gladly gave him her hand. "Your name sounds kind of familiar..... Could it be? You're the Sayaka Nakashima?! From the famous, **MULTI-TALENTED** family of Nakashima's?" He got closer and held her by the shoulders because he was so curious and very excited to find out. "Eeerrrr? Hehehe.... Might be?" She just shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way to hide her lying facial reaction. "I knew it!!!! It is you!!!! The famous Sa-...." And before he could even shout it out loud, she covered his mouth with both hands.

"Please, not so loud Hihara-senpai.... And promise not to tell anyone. I'm asking you as a friend, please..." She begged him to keep silent about her identity. "Sorry! I didn't know that you were keeping it a secret." He asked for her forgiveness. Sayaka just thought to herself, _"Why did I tell!!!!???? BAKA!!!! But it seems like I could trust him, but still… Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ She hit herself on the head thrice (A bad habit). "Uuuhhh.... Are you okay, Sayaka-san?" (With anime sweat drops). "Oh, Hehehehe...Sorry If I freaked you out like that. I'm such a weirdo..." She gave him a faint smile. "No, that's okay. Besides it's kinda cu-.....I mean.....uuuhhh...Let's go... I'll bring you to the nurse's office. Maybe they can let you borrow something to wear for a while." He just blushed and walked away in a clumsy state. She, then, stared at him and got his point, because she's not that dense not to know.

At the nurse's office... "There you go! Sorry if it's a little big for you, but that's the only thing available for you to wear, sweetheart." said the nurse. She looked at the mirror, "I looked like a nurse." She sadly said with a big pout. Kazuki just gave it a laugh. "Hihara-senpai?! Uuuwwaaaa.... I know it's ugly! So stop making me feel bad." She wept. "Actually, it suits you. You look more like a babysitter!" He giggled. "Is that an insult or a compliment?" She asked with a closed fist almost ready to punch him (Only in a joking state). "Calm down! I was just kidding. Come one we don't have much time. The three bodyguards might go home any minute now." He reminded her about the scandalous photo.

At the school garden, "There they are! Falling head over heels with Azuma, as usual." She pointed at them. "Sssshhhh... We have to be extra sneaky." Kazuki reminded. "Have you girls seen Kazuki anywhere? I wonder where he went after Physical education..." Azuma wondered. "We haven't really seen him.... Because all we see is you, Yunoki-sama!!!!" They shrieked with glee. "Thank you for the compliment ladies. I must be going now. Farewell!" He bade the girls good bye. And all together they replied "Good bye! Yunoki-sama!!!!"

"Look Hihara-senpai! Their bags at the bench, maybe it's in there!" They quietly sneaked behind the girls and searched their things. "Looking for this eh?" While holding the photo. Uh-oh It's them. "What a disgusting looking outfit!!!" And they pointed at her clothes with that revolted look on their faces. "Never mind the outfit and just give me that photo, if you ever want to live to see tomorrow!" She raised her voice and glared at them. "Make me!!!" Medusa said as they simultaneously stuck their tongues out.

Then someone from behind the three took the photo. "You know, you three may get expelled if the teachers hear about this." They were shocked to see **LEN** who just popped out of nowhere. "What makes you think that, Tsukimori-san? You don't even have a single clue on what had happened." They assumingly answered. "I do...Because I saw the everything...." He scared them. "You're lying! Maybe you're just trying to scare us." But in reality, oh yeah, they're trembling in fear. "Believe me... I really did. So I suggest that you three should keep your mouths shut and stop framing Nakashima. Or else, you three will find yourselves kicked out of Seiso for good." He glared at them and tore the picture into many tiny pieces. The trio decided to leave and never spoke a word.

"I hate to say this but... Thanks, Tsukimori-kun." She said with a trace of doubt whether she'd say it or not. "I didn't do that for you. It's only because I wouldn't have a peace of mind, knowing that someone else is being blamed for other people's mischievousness..." He coldly replied. "As rude as always..." She shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Tsukimori-san!" Kazuki cried out as Len walked farther and farther away from them. Suddenly, she remembered that she was supposed to say '**sorry**' to him. Instead, she just went on her way and said good bye to Kazuki.

She left school, and then rain starts to fall. She took out her umbrella and started running home because the rain started to get heavy. As she reached home, she saw someone sitting under their Sakura tree. "_Who could that poor person be? He might get sick. It's really raining so hard._" She tried checking out who that person is and was surprised to see... "**Tsukimori-kun**! What are you doing here?! Wake up! Please! I have to get you inside now!" She patted him on his shoulders. "Na-kashi-ma-...I'm....sor-..." He wasn't able to continue his sentence because he lost consciousness. She made him stand up and supported his steps as he walks. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Key! key! Where are you?" She searched her entire bag for her key. "_Oh no! I don't have it with me! Where could it be? How could I get in? Auntie won't be home 'till Sunday! I'm doomed!_" She uttered and all hope was lost. But first, for her companion's safety, she decided to bring Len to his house. "Great! I look like a pack mule now! I'm carrying my bag, Tsukimori's bag. My violin, Tsukimori's violin. This stinking umbrella and Tsukimori himself! Somebody help me!!!" She screamed for help as she was carrying Tsukimori on her back (piggy-back ride style), the two violin cases on her right hand, the two bags on her left hand and the umbrella perched on her shoulders.

At last! The Tsukimori residence. (doorbell rings). "Coming!" Mrs. Tsukimori answers the door. "What happened here?! Oh my! Len!" She almost fainted to see a girl carrying her son and were both very wet. She let Sayaka inside too then she explained everything to Mrs. Tsukimori.

"I'm so sorry for all the trouble my son has cost you." , "No, It's alright Tsukimori-san, I owe him one anyway." Mrs. Tsukimori just smiled at her. "May I know your name young lady?" , " It's **Sayaka Nakashima**..." She replied quietly. "Is it true?! A Nakashima?! You're their only living daughter, right?" She comes closer and holds her hands. "Yes... Yes, I am." She nodded. "I'm really glad I met you. I remembered your mother, and she looks just like you. So young, beautiful, and very talented too." After hearing Mrs. Tsukimori's compliments, she frailly smiled at her. "I appreciate your kind words Tsukimori-san. You know, you're beautiful and talented as well..." she returned her nice comments and she wasn't lying for Mrs. Tsukimori is still beautiful even at her age.

After their long chat, Mrs. Tsukimori asked Sayaka to stay at her house just until her aunt returns. She has no choice but to accept the offer, or else, she'll be sleeping in the streets. Mrs. Tsukimori showed her to their guest room. "Will you be okay if you sleep here, Sayaka?" , "Of course Tsukimori-san! Actually what you have offered me is too much. Sorry again for disturbing your evening..." , " My pleasure....don't worry, it's no bother. You may also wear those clothes inside the wardrobe." She pointed at the enormous wardrobe. Before Mrs. Tsukimori closed the door, she asked her for one more favor. "Do you mind if I take care of Len. This is all my fault after all." , "As you wish…" Mrs. Tsukimori bowed her head and left to give her privacy.

She remembered that Len was about to say something to her when she saw him under the Sakura tree. She gave it a long thought to guess whatever it is he was about to say that time. "_Maybe he was going to apologize... or maybe not..._ Aaaawww forget it!" She jumped on the bed and closed her eyes..."_This is my first sleep over... In a friend's house... But it is quite different since he didn't invite me and he's not my...friend..._" Saddened by this thought she just tried to sleep. "Thinking too much! Gotta sleep!" And then shut her eyes so tight.

To be continued^_^... hope you enjoyed...


	5. Chapter 4

_**Recap**: Kazuki helped Sayaka take back the scandalous photo. Len, who popped out of nowhere took the picture and tore it. He threatened that three that he'd tell on them. When Sayaka got home, she saw Tsukimori under their Sakura tree and decided to bring him inside her house since it was raining so hard. Unfortunately, she was locked out of her own home. She carried Len all the way to their house. Mrs. Tsukimori let her stay there until her aunt returns. This episode is entitled: "**An unexpected encounter**"_

_

* * *

  
_

The next day, the sun is finally shining after that stormy night. "Good morning! Please prepare yourself. Breakfast will be served at 7:30. That is all, thank you!" The maid greeted her with a bright smile and a perky attitude. She looked at the clock, and it was 7:15. She washed her face and put on robe borrowed from the huge wardrobe filled with elegant clothing. She got down stairs and saw two people sitting at the dining table.

"Good morning Sayaka-san! Please join us, come and sit!" Mrs. Tsukimori called out. "_If only I knew that this is how they do breakfast, I should've dressed better…_" She told herself as she saw them dressed in fine clothes. She sat down and saw that Len wasn't there. "So this is the young lady who helped our son? Nice to meet you! I am **Len's father**." The other person introduced himself. "Oh! It's very nice to meet you too sir! Sorry if I have to barge into your home like this." She bowed down and apologized. "It's alright! You saved our Len after all! Now don't be shy, go ahead and eat with us!" He insisted.

"Doesn't Len usually join you two at the dinner table? I mean... he should because he doesn't see you two often here at home and it's a very good opportunity to at least have a talk with his parents!" She reasoned out. "We just let him sleep, he has to rest. I'm so thankful that his fever went down." Mrs. Tsukimori sighed with relief. After having breakfast, "Can I please be the one to bring him his breakfast?" She requested for permission. "Of course, dear." Mr. Tsukimori smiled.

She was a bit nervous, but she convinced herself that it was just her way of saying 'thank you'. "Good morning? Are you awake yet?" She knocked at his door and let herself in. "_I see, still asleep._" She quietly murmured. She placed the dinner tray down and opened the curtains. "Wake up sleepy head! Look it's a beautiful morning!!!" She yelled and Len was startled and was forced to wake up. "Looks like you've just ruined it..." He said with his eyes half-opened. "Why?! I...." she was about to bicker with him again but instead she controlled herself and tried not to start another argument. "Here, you need to eat now. It's way past breakfast hours." She handed him the tray. He quietly ate and never glanced at her, not once. "You should learn to say 'thank you' at least!" She demanded. He just looked at her then looked away and continued finishing his breakfast. "Oh! The cold shoulder treatment! If that's the way you want to play, Sure! Two can play at that game!" Then she roughly opened the door and was about to leave then Len spoke, "Thank you...." coldly, but his sincerity was deeply felt. She stopped and looked at him and just nodded "You're....welcome..."

When she got out, "_What was that all of a sudden?_". She just smiled, at least he said it. She went to the bathroom and took a bath. "Oooohhh... yeeeaaahhh..." She sighed as she dipped herself at the tub filled with warm water. She coughed aloud numerous times and covered her mouth with her bare hands. "_Not again...._" She frowned as she saw drips of blood on her palm. She stood up the tub to wipe her hands off the towel nearby. Suddenly, the door was opened! **VOILA!** She was surprised to see Len staring at her, and she was totally nude. They were both idle as if nothing serious is going on right now, then started having late reactions. "Next time, don't forget to lock the door." He calmly said and then shut the door behind him. He left her staring into space with her mouth and eyes open wide... while, Len himself leaned against the door and fell on the floor. "_That was... I didn't mean to..._" He was covering his tomato of a face.

"**KkkyyyyaaaaaaaaHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**...You **PERVERT**! Knock first!!!!!" She screamed. "What was that?! Len what happened?!" Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori came running up stairs. "Sayaka-san? Are you okay? Please answer us!" Mrs. Tsukimori talked to her from the other side of the door but there was no reply. The maid got the key and opened the door for them. They saw that Sayaka's body has sunken in the water, has collapsed in the tub and lost consciousness. "Sayaka-san! Len! Quickly! Give me a robe!" Mrs. Tsukimori said as she lifted Sayaka's head off the water and covered her slowly but surely.

Sayaka opened her eyes carefully and saw four people surrounding her. She jumped out of the bed and was shocked. "What happened? Did I pass out?" She asked. "Yes... What happened back there?" Mr. Tsukimori asked. She tried remembering what had happened and her face turned red. "UUUhhhhmmm... I can't say it! It's too embarrassing!" She was reluctant although she didn't mention the 'true' reason of her fainting. "I see… Len, say you're sorry this instant." Mrs. Tsukimori lightly scolded Len. "It's her fault. She doesn't even know how to lock the door..." He was unwilling to say it though. "It's okay Mrs. Tsukimori, don't bother making him say it. It'll take him years to learn it." She said full of sarcasm. Yet she remembered the time he almost said sorry under their Sakura tree during that stormy night.

When the problem was resolved, Mrs. Tsukimori took Sayaka with her. "Where are we going Tsukimori-san?" , "To a very special room found in this house." Said Mrs. Tsukimori and she was confused. "Here we are!" Behind the gigantic door was a very beautiful grand piano. "Wow! This practice room is so huge! Ten times bigger than the ones at school. And what a beautiful piano!" She was amazed at the sight of it. "It's my favorite room of all. Whenever I want to be alone, this is where I go to play this piano." She explained. "Can you please play for me? Misa Hamai!" She requested of Mrs. Tsukimori a.k.a. the famous Misa Hamai. "I've been always playing the piano, not that I'm tired of it. How about you? Can you play it for me instead?" Sayaka was astounded by what she had said. She thought to herself, "_I've never really played in front of other people since that day... I only play to my family. But since Mrs. Tsukimori has been so nice to me, I guess I can give her a little something in return._"

She sat down and played to the tune of the song which hasn't been played for a long time. It was once a song which her family used to play together. It had always been a song played by every Nakashima from generation to generation; like a family's 'secret recipe'.

She put all her feelings to it. Both hers and Mrs. Tsukimori's eyes were closed as they listen to the beautiful flow of music that is slowly filling the whole room. As she closed her eyes, she reminisced of her family. When they were alive, they used to have lots of fun like going to parks, eating together and playing music together for fun. The memories of her family were overwhelming. When she was done she opened her eyes and noticed that Mrs. Tsukimori was shedding tears. "I'm so sorry!" She hurriedly approached her. "I'm so happy... to hear that kind of music. It was heartwarming; I really felt satisfaction and comfort. I was really hoping that Len would play to me like that…" She wept. "But, Len is far more better than I am...." She knows it well that Len is far more greater than her on a larger scale. But she can't help wondering why Mrs. Tsukimori loved her music.

They were unaware that Len was just outside their door and heard their conversation and her playing as well. "_Far more better, huh?_" He was also baffled since his mother praised Sayaka more than the praises he gets from her. But he ignored it, and he just went on.

To be continued^_^... hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Recap**: She woke up and had breakfast together with Len's parents and met Len's father. She brought Len his breakfast who later thanked her for doing so which made her felt happy. When she was bathing, she coughed blood due to her not so well condition. Len, accidentally entered the bathroom. She screamed so loud and lost consciousness and later regained it after a short rest. Mrs. Tsukimori showed Sayaka her piano and made her play it then wept. This episode is entitled: "**Violin concerto by the park**"_

_

* * *

  
_

*Sigh* …"_It's only been two days since I stayed here, but it feels like I've been here for almost a week. I guess time runs slow for me._" She was talking to herself while staring at the open space. It's only 7:00, yet she got out of bed and fix herself even though her wakeup call is at 7:15. When she got down, she was surprised to see Len at the dinner table but Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori weren't there.

"Tsukimori-kun? Where are your parents?" She worriedly asked. "The usual out-of-the-country business leave..." He replied but he didn't look her way. "Oh, I see..... You must be really used to having breakfast, lunch and dinner by yourself, huh?" He didn't give her an answer. "Do you always have to be this rude? Well, no matter. I'll just stay here and keep you company." She smiled. They had breakfast together but they never spoke a word to each other.

"Tsukimori-sama! A phone call from your parents..." The maid handed the phone to Len. "I'm so sorry Len-kun! I completely forgot about our afternoon shopping for your formal wear! Maybe you can bring Sayaka-san with you, she can help! Anyway, you still have extra money, right?" Mrs. Tsukimori worriedly talked on the other line and sounds like they were already riding the plane by now. "Understood... Good bye..." He pressed the button and ended the call. "What was that about? And why are you so formal with your mother?" She curiously asked. "It's none of your business.... Just prepare yourself. We're going out this afternoon." , "Going out?!!! Out where?!" She yelled. "Stop questioning and just do it!" He instantly left her...

She did prepare. She wore a beautiful blue flowing blouse, a brown skirt, closed shoes, a sling bag and even pony tailed her hair. "All set!!!" she came running to Len who stared at her whole appearance but later just looked away after seeing her. "What are you looking at? Let's not waste time now! Come on!"

After a few minutes of walking..."You haven't even told me where we're going! I want to know!" She demanded. "Here..." Len pointed at a mini department store. Inside the store was full of beautiful formal wear for men and women. "Awesome! This place is full of pretty outfits! Why'd you take me here?" , " My mother told me, and I really need a woman to help me pick a formal wear..." He coldly said then whispered to himself, "_Although there's no trace of femininity in you…_" It's a good thing Sayaka wasn't able to hear that offensive comment. "Worry not! Not am I only good in music! I'm also a natural born fashionista!" She assured him with a smug facial reaction. "Oh really?" Then an imagination popped out as he remembered Sayaka wearing the loose nurse's outfit and started having doubts. "What are you thinking of?!" She asked. "It's nothing.... come on..."

Sayaka had fun choosing many outfits for Len and made him try out everything she thought that will look cute for him. "I've decided! It'll be this one!" She touched the black tux and they purchased it. While walking near a park, Sayaka saw a group of little children wearing cute uniforms formed in a straight line. "A field trip?" She wondered. As the whole class left, a group of three children got separated from their line and found themselves lost. She approached them, Len just followed.

"Are you okay children? Are you lost?" She asked with her faint smile. "Yes onee-san.... we got separated..." They all wept and she tried comforting the three. "I think you may not find them again. They probably left a couple of minutes ago." Len told them and they started crying louder. "Do you really have to make things worse?" She scolded him. Len was dumbfounded and just thought to himself that he was only stating a fact. "_What should I do?_" She asks herself. She saw an amateur band practicing nearby. "Excuse me…" She made her access to the band leader. "_Wow! She's cute!_" He softly told his other band mates as they saw her coming closer. "…do you mind if.........." She whispered to the band leader. "Sure thing!" The band altogether agreed. "This music goes to you three and to my friend." She announced as she looked at the three children, then at Len. She borrowed a violin, luckily the band have one because she didn't bring along hers.

She played and sang a modern song with a happy and joyous tune with the band. They were amazed of this rare skill because everybody knows how hard it is to sing and play the violin at the same time. While playing, she had her eyes closed and felt the song. In the middle of the performance, she tried opening her eyes once and saw that the children were happy and Len was smiling which was a big surprise. She closed her eyes again and felt happy to see that she has the courage to play music for others and not just keep it all to herself. She also felt such pleasure that she can make people happy with her music.

After the short presentation, she opened her eyes to see that many people are watching her all this time. They applaud and cheered for her and so did the three children. She smiled, curtsied and waved at the crowd. "**WOW**!!! When I grow up, I want to play music just like you onee-san!" One of the three children admired her. Then, the group of children she saw earlier came running, and she sighed with relief now that the group had already found the three missing children. And they were reunited with their classmates.

"We thought there's a concert being held here so we came back to check it out. It's a good thing it helped us find these three! Thank you very much!!" The teacher thanked her enthusiastically. "You're wonderful onee-san!!! Please teach us!" The children pleaded. She just gave them a smile, knelt down and said, "Sure... I would, next time. Because me and my friend here really gotta go, okay? See you next time!" She cheerfully said while grabbing Len by his arm and waved good bye to the children. "Come on children say your good byes!" The teacher told her students. "Please come visit us at our school! The children would really like to have you to teach them! You can bring your boyfriend along too!" The teacher said as she pointed to Len. Sayaka turned red and couldn't believe that she mistook him as her guy, "But... he's not... my...." She tried to explain but they were already gone.

While walking home quietly, she breaks the silence between them. "I didn't really expect this day to turn out like this! I've had so much fun! How about you, Tsukimori-kun?" She said while facing Len and walking backwards. "I have to admit it was fun..." He said but no smile at all. "Oh come on! You should show more happiness than that!" She forced to make him smile by trying to make funny faces and was still walking backwards. (What a troublesome girl -_-)

"**Hey! Look out!**" Len cried out as she was about to get hit by the bike coming towards their direction. Len grabbed her and they both fell down. "Sorry about that! Watch where you're going next time you **love birds**!" The guy riding the bicycle shouted and continued paddling away. "Why won't you watch where you're going too, you idiot!" She yelled even though the guy wouldn't be able to hear her from that distance. "Stop that pointless yelling already. It is mostly your fault." Said Len. "What do you care?! I want to shout!!! I'm feeling so up today!!!" She continued shouting energetically and people stared at the two of them. After saying so, she jumped sooo high and didn't mind who might see her. (End of chapter? Not just yet....)

"It's pink, with laces.........." Len coughed out as he quietly said. Sayaka's jump for joy was ruined. Her face turned dark and she rolled her eyes as she faced Len. "**PPPEEEERRRVVVEEERRRTTTT!!!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs and she chased after Len then rode his back. "Gottcha!" She just laughed and laughed as she was still hanging behind Len. Len just smiled and then they went home merrily. "_You're really a handful… like a child…_" He wants to say it, but kept it to himself anyway.

To be continued^_^... hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Recap**: It's Sunday! it's been two days since she's been staying at Len's house. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori left the country and asked Sayaka instead to accompany Len in his afternoon shopping for formal wear. Sayaka saw three children who got separated from the others (field trip). To comfort the children, she played the violin and sang with the help of an amateur band practicing nearby. Their music attracted many people and the children were found. This episode is entitled: "**I'll stick with you!**" _

* * *

"Sayaka! wake up! You'll be late!" Aunt Serenity ordered from downstairs. "Com~ing..." She yawned, turned off her alarm clock and went down stairs, unwillingly. She sat down at the dinner table and saw a big breakfast prepared for her. "Dig in! Sorry for leaving you for three straight days!" Aunt Serenity apologized. "There's no need to be sorry. I can take care of myself." She calmly responded.

"I have a question!" Aunt Serenity quickly clutched her shoulders. "Who's that totally cute guy who walked you home?! Are you hiding something from me my dearest niece?!" Aunt Serenity was very intrigued. "Len Tsukimori. He's a friend. I slept at his house when I was locked out. Sorry I've made you worry like this..." , "Worried?! I'm not worried! I'm so happy that my dear niece finally made a friend! And I must say that your attitude has change for the better in those three days that I have been gone!" Her aunt smiled and handed her a duplicate key to their house to replace the one she lost recently.

At school... "Good morning Nakashima-san!!!" Kazuki greeted her high in spirits. "Good morning too Hihara-senpai! You always seem very energetic everyday! I like that!" She complimented, Kazuki just blushed. "There's a new student today! She's also a first year, but it seems like she's a few years younger." , "Really? She must be a '_**tensai**_' to have entered Seiso at such a young age." They bade each other good bye and went to their own classes.

Yehey! It's Lunch time! "Nakashima-san!!! Right over here!!! Come sit with us!" Kazuki spoke out loudly. She went to where Kazuki and Azuma were sitting. Later they saw a girl with short brown hair. It seems like she can't a find a place to sit since all of the tables were occupied. Sayaka was about to call her but one of the gorgon sisters tripped her and her face fell straight to the tray full of food that she was carrying. The three laughed evilly, including all of the people inside the cafeteria. "You must be the newbie! This is an insult! Letting an untalented little girl enter Seiso!" The other one said "I've heard that this girl also has a crush on Yunoki-sama!" After seeing this, Sayaka was enraged. She stood up and went to help the girl.

"You hags! She didn't do anything to you!" She stood up for the girl and fondly helped her up. She gave her a handkerchief to wipe her dirty face. "And all of you! What the heck are you laughing about! Instead of helping her, you all just laughed it off thinking you're all too cool!" She scolded them all and they were refrained from further talking . One of the gorgon sisters gave her a challenge. "If you're gonna stand up for her, then that means you're against all of us! So you better prove it that you'll stick up for her till the end! Or maybe you're too coward to be hated by everyone…"

She thinks of something, "_These people have to see something much embarrassing than that_". She went to one of the tables and gets one of those creamy pies. "I'll accept you're challenge!"........."_I'll probably regret this for the rest of my life but, here goes nothing!_" She thought, hoping that she made the right decision. Surprisingly, **SWOOSH!** She smudged the pie at her face, then she threw the excess to all of the people surrounding the two of them. "Hey! Watch it!" They dodged the slimy droppings that came towards them. "There! Why aren't you laughing now?! Don't you find that amusing?! Come on!" She dared. Everybody just stepped out and broke in quiet whispers. Azuma, Kazuki, and Len saw the whole thing. "_What is she trying to prove?_" Len's brows met, and couldn't quite figure out why she did something outrageous.

"Are you okay now?" She asked the girl. "Yes! Thank you very much for saving me back there. I'm very sorry that you have to make a fool of yourself just to stand up for me." The girl started shedding tears. "Nah! It's nothing. Hey! Don't cry now! I'm fine! Actually that pie is a really good facial moisturizer!" She joked and produced a protruded smile. "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Haruka Shiguchi**! First year class 1-b!" She gave her hand. "I'm Sayaka Nakashima from class 1-a! It's nice to meet you!" She accepted Haruka's hand-shaking gesture. "I guess I have to call you Sayaka-senpai since you're older than me, and I'm very sorry again!" She bowed over and over. "I'm okay with that! Sooo... friends?" , "Friends!" Haruka said as she hugged Sayaka tightly then run away to go to the next class, "I'll see you later!!!"

"Nakashima-san! Aren't you going home yet?" Kazuki asked together with Azuma. "Nope! I still have a lot of things to do. Go on ahead!" , "Are you okay now Sayaka?" Azuma asked worriedly and was asking about the incident earlier. "Yes! Thanks for asking..." She said good bye to the two. The truth is that, she was going to practice at the school's rooftop, since Len totally beat her to the practice room.

At the rooftop, she started playing "_**Chanson de l'adieu**_" again. This song often reminds her of her family's death since this song is about saying farewell. Aside from her family, she remembered a dead friend when she was still in New York. She was having second thoughts if she will continue being friends with Haruka. At that exact time of her solitude, Haruka approached her.

"So this is where you are Sayaka-senpai! I've been looking all over for you!" Haruka excitedly said. "Haruka, are you sure you want to be friends with me?" Sayaka asked seriously. "Of course I do, Sayaka-senpai!" Haruka was puzzled by her question and that face that shows sorrow. "The music you were playing, it was very beautiful, but very full of sadness... I wonder why?" Haruka added. "Actually..." Sayaka sat down the bench and offered Haruka to seat beside her. "...that music has many stories, and I'm gonna tell you one of them." She told Haruka. Haruka was all ears and listened very well to Sayaka. And as always, Sayaka tells her stories in a way as though she was communicating to a child, "It all started with an orphaned girl. She was a loner and very aloof towards other people. She blames herself for her family's death. But when she met this girl, they became the best of friends.... They loved each other like they were real sisters, and are very inseparable..."

***_flashback_***

"Sayaka! Where are you?!" Kathlyn was calling out. "**BOO!!!!!!**" Sayaka jumped out from the bushes. "You meanie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kathlyn yelled. "Aw come on! You're being too exaggerated!" They laughed all the way while strolling at the park.

While playing volleyball, their ball flew so high and landed in the middle of the street. "Oh no! Our ball!" Cried Sayaka. "Don't worry Sayaka! I'll get it for you!" Kathlyn gathered all her courage and marched down the street. "Be careful Kathlyn, there are many cars!" Sayaka warned her. While crossing the street, a car speeding up ahead crashed Kathlyn and sent her flying. "**KATHLYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She shouted so loud and run after Kathlyn. "Kathlyn speak to me! Please be okay!" She cried in front of Kathlyn's bloody body. She yelled so loud and the swarm of people gathered around the scene of the crime. That was all she could remember.

***_end of flashback_***

"That's how it all ended. Ever since her friend died she locked herself again. She avoided having friends and getting close to others and believed that she was cursed since almost every one she loved, died. Tragic, isn't it?" Sayaka ended her story with a weak and weary voice.

"That orphaned girl... It was you, right?" Haruka sadly glinted. Sayaka glanced back at her and nodded. "That story gave you a reason to stay away from me, huh? So I suggest you should just stay away as early as possible. You know, the gorgon sisters may do something much horrible than what happened to you earlier if you get close to me..."

"No! You stood up for me! That's why I want to be here for you too! I don't care about your past Sayaka-senpai! When I met you, I knew that you're the new friend I was looking for. The one who will stay with me 'til the end! So no matter what happens... I'll stick with you! I won't abandon you!" Haruka smiled and reassured her that she'll be by her side through thick and thin. Sayaka was so happy to hear Haruka's declaration. Haruka looks very determined, so she couldn't help but agree to it and let her do what she pleases. "Anyway, how did you know I was practicing here?" Sayaka asked curiously, since her routine is a secret to everybody. "Tsukimori-kun told me! Looks like he really knows you well..." , "What?! No he doesn't! And I barely know him." They were both unaware that Len was listening the whole time. "_You've finally found a true friend…_" He uttered.

To be continued^_^ hope you enjoyed!!!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Recap**: A new girl in school (Haruka Shiguchi) was being harassed by the three body guards. So Sayaka went and helped her by standing up for her. They became friends. Sayaka then, had second thoughts if she still wants to be friends with Haruka. She even told Haruka of a story about two friends (Sayaka's friend who died in New York) but never revealed the story as her past. Haruka found out that it was one of Sayaka's painful pasts. But, instead of staying away, she promised to stick with her. This episode is entitled: "**Secret revealed!**"_

_

* * *

  
_

***Cough, cough*** "_There it goes again… Why is this happening to me?_" She quietly talked and looked at herself in the mirror with that pale face of hers. "Sayaka-senpai! Is everything alright in there? I'm coming in anyway." Haruka knocked outside the girl's bathroom. "Don't come in...uuhhhmm..... Not just yet, wait!" She hurriedly washed off the blood in her hands with the running water flowing from the faucet. When Haruka got in, "I've heard you cough a lot lately? Are you sick or anything, Sayaka-senpai?" Haruka put on her worried face. "It's just a little cold... Don't worry that much, will you!" She gave a cheesy and lying smile to throw away Haruka's suspicions.

After school, the usual, she went up to the rooftop to practice and let Haruka go ahead home because she has a lot of homework to finish. She was playing **Ludwig Beethoven's** Piano Sonata no. 8 Op. 13, "**_Pathetique_**". She paused for a short break, and got herself two cans of iced tea. She also went to see how Len is doing. Actually, her real purpose of visit is to listen to his wonderful music, and maybe see his face as well, even if she keeps denying it to herself. She entered the room quietly, tiptoeing in order to sneak in without being seen or heard. Len was playing such a beautiful music, and didn't notice Sayaka's stealthy presence.

Len was surprised and almost jumped when he felt something cold behind his back. It was a cold can of iced tea which Sayaka used to call his attention. "Are you thirsty? Here, for you." She handed him the drink. "I don't drink this kind of stuff..." He apathetically declined her offer. "Aw come on! I had trouble working with the vending machine and you're just gonna reject it.... I don't think so!" She forcefully gave it to him. They drank and sat down on the floor a little far apart though. "_Why did you come here?_" This is what Len had been longing to ask since she came but held his tongue anyway.

It was too silent... Sayaka hate this kind of silence between them so she opens up any topic she could possibly think of. "I like your violin! It's very pretty!" She was so surprised to hear these words come out of her mouth. "_What am I saying?! Random outburst! Ggrrr... But I can't think of anything to say!_" She thought, Len was just looking at her with a blank expression. She finally remembered something. "You know what? I realized something just now! I know I already saw you before somewhere. I just can't seem to recall where and when..." She was deeply clouded with these thoughts. "Well… I haven't seen you before..." He answered quickly and looked the other way.

"Oh yes! I remember now! You're that child prodigy I once saw on TV!" She laughed and was enlightened. "You were so cute when you were playing the violin! The truth is, aside from my family, you have inspired me to play the violin. When I saw you play, you were sooo great. Your music calms me too… I was just too star struck back then. I can't help but admire you and your music...." Len's eyes grew bigger when he heard her speak so transparently.

She closed her eyes and put her right hand to where her heart is then touched her lucky necklace with twin pendants shaped like violins (Which her father and mother left for her). "I promised to myself that one day I'll be a better violinist and play as good as you when I grow up. So that I can make my family proud! I know that even though they're not here anymore, they can see me and they're still looking after me through these past years..." She covered her face with both her hands and started crying quietly, "Please don't look at me… I look hideous right now…" She sniffed, sobbed, and finally ceased. "_She wants to be as good as me?_" This mentality of Sayaka's kept him bothered.

"Silly me! Being dramatic and all. I'm sorry I have to open up to you like that, even though I know this matter doesn't concern you at all." She rubbed her eyes. "That's enough.... You're eyes will get irritated..." Len reached out for his handkerchief and lend it to her. She accepted the handkerchief wholeheartedly and used it. "Do you mind if I?..." She moved closer to Len then carefully rested her head on his shoulder. His eyes grew much bigger than earlier and then fixated them at her. "Sorry about this. It's just that I'm used to leaning against my big brother's shoulders before. Whenever I'm crying he always say '_it's alright_' and those simple words free me from all the worries in the world. I awfully miss him and them..... sooo much...." After a few minutes in that comfortable and carefree position, Len called for her name. "Nakashima...... Nakashima......" He held her head carefully off his shoulders and saw that she was already snoozing. "_I see...._" He whispered to himself then smiled affectionately.

He carried her on his back and brought her home. While walking he remembered the time when Sayaka did the same for him. "And you thought I didn't know what happened that time....." He's using the opportunity to freely speak to her since she's asleep. He rang the doorbell. As aunt Serenity answered the door, "Oh my! It's you! And my niece! Do come in!" She invited Len inside. She offered him some tea.

"Thank you very much for bringing Sayaka home safe and sound." Aunt Serenity smiled at Len. "She fell asleep.... I don't want to disturb her so I carried her here myself." , "I also want to thank you for being friends with her. You see, she's became very cold towards other people since her family died. She was so guilty and often blames herself for their death. After that, she did have a friend, who disastrously died too. She became more guilty and tried to lock herself from the outside world. Her other aunts even despised her and considered her cursed. I really pitied this girl so I stayed with her...." She testified and then looked at Sayaka who was lying on the couch sound asleep. "I'm so sorry if sometimes she's been cold or bratty towards you. Please try to understand her a little more. And I beseech you to take care of her. Don't ever leave her. I'm so sorry if I'm asking too much." Aunt Serenity begged to Len. He solemnly nodded in obedience to the request.

After their talk, Len went on his way. Sayaka recently woke up. "Oh good! You're awake!" , "How did I end up here. I remember I was still at school...." She said as she felt her head, feeling a bit giddy. "Your friend brought you here." , "Friend? who?" She wondered. "As I remembered correctly, you call him Tsukimori." Aunt Serenity was washing the dishes. "Oh yeah..." She remembered, then she lie down again.

***Cough*** (A lot of times). Aunt Serenity went to check her out. "Sayaka! What's wrong with you?!" She was so worried. Then she saw blood on her knuckles. She furiously grabbed Sayaka's hands, "What is this?! You've been hiding this from me, haven't you?!" Aunt Serenity roared. Sayaka can't look straight at her eyes. "You said to me the doctor told you that you're all better! Tell me the truth! I only allowed you to come back here in Japan because I thought you're recovering! Answer me now! Why?!" She demanded for Sayaka's honest answer.

"**I lied!!!**" Tears started dripping. "I made it all up! I don't want you to worry so much about me that it's like you've never lived your life the way you're supposed to be living it now!" She cried and cried. Aunt Serenity held her close and hugged her. "I never, ever, regret the day you came to my life, and I want you to always remember that. I'll protect you Sayaka. I just wished that you continued your treatment in New York." , "I don't want it anymore. I just want to live my life the way my family wants and not helplessly lie on a bed all day long before that fateful day comes...." She continued reasoning and hugged Aunt Serenity tighter.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed...


	9. Chapter 8

_**Recap**: Sayaka's condition has become worse. After a short break from practicing the violin, she went to see how Len's doing. She opened up to him about Len being one of her inspirations in playing the violin. She cried in front of Len when she remembered her family again. then, she fell asleep and Len carried her all the way to her house. Len had a talk with Aunt Serenity. When Len went home, Sayaka's condition has been revealed to aunt Serenity. This episode is entitled: "**Please teacher Len & Sayaka**" _

_

* * *

  
_

She was walking on her way to school. The beautiful Sakuras were blossoming and blooming so much prettier than last year. She breathed in the gentle breeze that blew on her face. She closed her eyes.........."Excuse me! Eeehhh… Miss!" She opened her eyes and aimlessly looked for the voice who called her attention. "You're the one who played violin at the concert, right?" A familiar face was staring at hers. "Oh! It's you sensei! You're the teacher of those three children! How's life, and your job? Are the children doing well?" She happily greeted with her sequential questions. "I'm fine! Yes, the children are doing fine at school. If I may boldly ask you for one favor........"

The teacher told her that the students want to see her badly and learn how to play the violin. She blissfully agreed , "Sure! I'd love that! I'll come over tomorrow okay? And I may bring someone along too...." She winked at the teacher. "Oh yes! Your boyfriend!" The teacher quick-wittedly answered. "Hehehe.... No! He's not my boyfriend." She said while showing a deformed smile.

At school..."Tsukimori-kun!" She chased Len at the hallway. Len stops from walking and turns around. "Can you please come with me at....." She was grasping for her breath then the school bell rang. She didn't continue what she was about to say and was having second thoughts if she should ask him. "Uh...... I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go to class." She ran away from him. When he was out of sight, she leaned against the wall. "_Should I ask him out? It's not a date anyway. But It's a bad image for a girl asking a guy out like that. No! It's not a date-date! It's just a friendly favor date.....Yeah!_" She made herself feel better to give her strength.

At the classroom, "Nakashima-san! You're not paying attention again..." The teacher snapped her out of daze. "Sorry, again...." She bowed down; Len can't help but to stare at her in the corner of his eyes. Lunch period finally came. Now, she's trying to approach Len once more, "Tsukimori-ku-" She was cut short when somebody pulled her which made Len feel a little uneasy when he saw. "Hey Saya-chan! Come sit with us!" Kazuki said while pointing to the seat beside him. "Haruka? Since when did you became friends with these two?" Sayaka asked and was referring to Azuma and Kazuki. "Just now! They're both amazing! Hihara-senpai is so funny and Yunoki-sama is such a gentle and kind person!" She looks so happy being with them.

"_Darn! I can't even make a move!_" Talking to herself in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom. When she exited the comfort room, it was by chance that Len was walking in the hallway alone. "_Last chance! Here goes!_" She gave herself a few boosts and then hopped in front of Len. "About what I was going to say..... Eeerrr...." She was stuttering and then remembered what her aunt always thought her: _Deep breath, then take the plunge_. "I want you to go out with meeeehhh!!!" Len's eyes became big, and she realized how lame and desperate she sounded. ***Sighs*** "It's not an official date or anything, I just need you to come with me to Tonegawa kindergarten! Tomorrow at 8:00 sharp! And bring your violin with you please…" She petitioned, and didn't let Len say 'no' for an answer.

The big day has arrived! The door bell rang, "Tsukimori-san, what are you doing here?" Aunt Serenity wondered and admired how he's dressed. "I came here to pick her up..." He composedly responded. Sayaka went down stairs wearing a very beautiful pink autumn dress, Len felt dumbstruck. "Shall we?" She walked out their door. "Have fun, and good luck!" A happy farewell from aunt Serenity.

At their destination (Tonegawa kindergarten) "Children, we have two special guests for today. Let's give teacher Sayaka and teacher Len a warm welcome!" . "Good morning Sayaka-sensei! Good morning Len-sensei!" They all together greeted with mirth. "How cute! Anyway you can just call us onee-san and onee-chan." After the big welcome Sayaka and Len began teaching the children. First of all, Sayaka played a little tune for them. She played a nursery rhyme (twinkle twinkle little star? -_-). "That was wonderful! Sayaka-neesan!" The children praised her. She just laughed and scratched her head shyly. First lesson are the parts of the violin. "We have ten basic parts of the violin, namely: The scroll, the peg box, nut, 4 strings, bridge, finger board, sounding post, f-holes, tailpiece, and chin rest" Then she pointed at each part one by one.

Now begins the basic lessons on how to properly hold the violin, which was further explained by Len, while Sayaka assisted them. "The violin should be held horizontally, like so..." He showed them how. A little girl was having trouble "Here, like this." Sayaka fixed her position, and the little girl responded with a smile. "Place your chins on the chin rest. When you play it the bow should be at the center of the violin. You should learn to stand straight and feet a little far apart. Some violinists prefer placing their foot slightly forward." Len explained in a way that children can easily comprehend.

Later, they started teaching how to read and play a few notes. It's a good thing that the children were very easy to teach because they were very eager to learn. After a few lessons, the teacher gave the children a break. "You two deserve a break yourselves!" She suggested to the two. They ate together at the bench near the children's school play ground. "Here you go!" She gave Len another can of iced tea. "You never get tired of these, don't you?" , "Of course not! And you shouldn't too because I'm gonna make you drink it for the rest of your life!" She giggled. Two children, a boy and a girl, approached them. "Sayaka-sensei! Len-sensei! Thank you very much for that delightful violin lesson!" They both bowed.

"Aaawww.... it's my pleasure sweeties!" She elbowed Len and looked at him with her eyes half-closed, looks sort of demanding. She whispered, "Say something nice to the children, Tsukimori!" Len later found the right words to say, "Yes, The pleasure is all ours...." He quietly answered. The two children giggled. "What's so funny?" Sayaka curiously asked the two. "You two looked so cute when you're like that! Are you two **married**, senseis?" The girl innocently asked. Both Sayaka and Len's eyes were as wide as an owl's (exaggerated… -_-). They looked at each other and then blushed furiously. Sayaka glanced away with her eyes closed. "No way! I'm only fifteen. And you two really shouldn't ask people that sort of thing straight out you know..." Her face was too close to the children and carefully explained. "Now, run along and play with your friends. Have fun!" She waved at them with a big smile.

After that long, and exhausting day, they went home. The sun was about to set. "That was fun, wasn't it? Teaching children sure is hard! But when you see how hard they really try to do their best, it's like all of your tiredness will disappear seeing how your work has paid off…" Len was quiet and didn't spoke a word. "Aw, come on! Admit it! You had fun too, right?" He just closed his eyes then walked a little faster. "**Whoa**! Slow down!" She ran after him and she tripped. Luckily, Len caught her, and her head was close to his chest. Her eyes were shut tight. As she carefully opened them, hers met his. Her heart was creating those thumping sounds. "Why'd you have to walk like that?!" She stood up and walked away, Len just followed her from behind. She smiled by herself. "_I don't know why I'm smiling like this. Is it because, I'm already starting to like him? Nah! Never gonna happen!_" She just laughed about it by herself. "Anyway, thanks for the pity date...." She thanked him. "_Pity… date?_" He wondered because he never looked at it in that kind of perspective.

To be continued^_^ hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Recap**: After running into the teacher of the three lost children(from last time at the park), the teacher requested for Sayaka to visit their school and teach the children how to play the violin. She even asked Len to accompany her. Together, they thought the children the basics on how to play the violin. Two children have mistaken them for a couple. On their way home, Sayaka accidentally fell on Len, and both were silenced in an instant. This episode is entitled: "**Knight in shining armor**"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Good morning Sayaka-senpai!" Haruka was as chipper as ever. "Morning Haruka!" She replied. "I've heard that there will be a foreign exchange student in our school! He'll be here later...." Whispered Haruka. Sayaka wasn't paying attention to what Haruka just said because she kept thinking about what had happened yesterday between Len and her. "This is insane.... Why do I get so worked up about that? It's an accident... I'm such a klutz!" She was walking with her head facing the floor. "Earth to Sayaka-senpai! You're spacing out again..." Haruka snapped. "Oh! Sorry!" Then she just laughed it off.  
Inside class 1-a, "Nakashima-san! Come quickly! Look at your table!" A fellow classmate called out. She came running to her desk and saw a bouquet of pink roses. "What the?! Who gave these? Or maybe someone just left it here by accident." She added, since she doesn't want to flatter herself that someone would actually leave her a bouquet. "Look! It's addressed to you! See?" Her classmate showed her the note attached to the flowers which goes:

_To my sweet Sayaka,_

_Nice to see you again sweetie! Hope these flowers will brighten up your day! I'll see you later!_

_From your secret admirer,_

_Casanova!_

After reading this note, she reacted by showing a very weird expression: Her mouth and eyes were both wide open, emitting spasmodic facial gestures. "Nakashima-san! You can come back to the real world any time now!" A pair of eyes was secretly looking at her (Len? Duh!). "_I think I know who this is..._" She guessed, hoping she's not mistaken. Lunch time has come. At the cafeteria, a crowd of girls were all gathered shrieking at a certain table. She came closer to see what the commotion is all about. At the very center of the crowd was a guy.

"**NO WAY!!!** You're the foreign exchange student?!" She sickly pointed at him. "Hi sweetie! Did you receive my flowers?" The guy saluted with two fingers and a sly smirk was on his face. "Yes! I did! I easily figured out it was you! Why the heck are you studying here?! You don't even play any instrument!" She yelled and rolled her suspicious eyes to his direction.

"How did you easily know it was me?!" He was shocked and stood up. "Hello?! Your codename easily gave your disguise away!" She crossed her arms. "I see. After all these years you still remember. And for your information I do play an instrument... _And it's the viola_." He boasted and crossed his arms like her. "Whatever… Just don't get too close to me. You always put me into all kinds of trouble! Know your limits, '**CASANOVA**'…" She stressed on the last word with some hand gestures.

At the school garden, "You know that guy?" Kazuki was curious. "Yes. He's Cyrus, my cousin, that jerk!" She said with her eyes closed. "He seems to easily get the attention of every girl at school." Azuma politely stated. "He's good in coaxing the ladies, though they're all bluffs…" She answered back. "I've heard that he even left a bouquet at your desk." Confirmed Haruka. Kazuki began choking from the food he was eating and Azuma swiftly glanced at her. "Is that true Saya-chan?" Kazuki said with a lonely look on his face. "Don't mind that. He really is just a playboy. He often does that sort of thing to irritate me." She said with a scary face. "He really knows what kind of flowers to give you, huh?" Azuma smiled. She didn't mind answering.

Next period, Physical Education. First year versus the second year girls in volleyball. Sayaka was very focused on the game because their opponents are the second years, which happens to be where the gorgon sisters are. The other team began serving the ball, her head was very much set on the game. The ball was served and it started hurling across the net. She jumped so high and was about to hit it. Suddenly, Cyrus cheered for her "Sayaka my sweet! Do your best!" She was disturbed and turned around to see Cyrus smiling and waving at her.** TOINK**! The ball hit her straight on the head and she fell on her butt. "**OW**! Darn it!" She was shuddering with anger and clenched teeth while feeling her sore head.

Cyrus started to worry and shouted at her. "Sayaka! Are you hurt?" , "Of course I am you dummy! Stop distracting me!" She yelled back, and her closed fist popped out veins. Another service from the other team, and once again, "Sayaka! The ball is coming!" He yelled again. **BOINK**! And this time she catch the ball but it went straight to the stomach. "Sayaka-senpai!" Haruka anxiously cried out. "**FOUL**!" The referee stopped the game. "You're not supposed to catch it! You're out for now!" The coach yelled as he kicked her out of the game. The three evil girls mocked, "The poor thing! She doesn't even know the basic rules in playing volleyball." Followed by some evil cackling.

Cyrus came running to where she is. "Sayaka! I'll bring you to the infirmary!" Cyrus helped her up. "Let go! I can do it myself." She pushed him away, pissed, but she fell again. "Ouch!" She touched her left feet. Her fall put so much impact on her left feet that she sprained it. "I said I'll help! Will you just let me protect you for now?! I'm serious!" Cyrus spoke authoritatively and showed his angry, but concerned face. Sayaka's eyes were wide open as she heard these words come out from Cyrus. She had never heard him speak to her like that, so she just let him help her. Cyrus then carried her bridal style. "What?! Put me down! You don't need to carry me you can just assist me in walking!" She tried to let go from his grip. "Stop being so stubborn!" He winked at her and smiled.

While walking in the hallway, Len saw Sayaka in Cyrus's arms. He hid himself and saw that Cyrus brought her inside the nurse's office. "_The new student?_" He thought. Inside the infirmary, "It's just a slight sprain. You'll be fine!" The nurse assured. After their trip to the clinic, she changed into her school uniform and went to where Len could always be found, the practice room.

"Hi! It feels like I haven't seen you all day! But as I know, you only follow one routine every day, so I guess I have nothing to worry about!" She smiled at him, and he idly gazed at her. "Hey, sorry about last time when... you know. It was an accident. And sorry if I ever said something bad that time…" Her head was facing the floor, probably because the guilt was eating her alive. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You have always talked like that to me." A wicked comeback from Len. Instead of being angry again she just laughed "You're right! Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll try to be good to you next time! I came here because, I was thinking that maybe... you need someone's company..." She tapped his shoulder and was embarrassed as she said that. Without her notice, Len actually blushed. "_Awkaward… She didn't even answer back rudely…_" Len was always thinking of such things, and his thoughts were all invisible to Sayaka.

They didn't know that someone was sadly spying at the two of them. It was Cyrus. "_So... I see... You've found somebody else..._" He whispered to himself then quietly left, crushed in spirit.

To be continued!!!^_^ I hope you enjoyed...


	11. Chapter 10

_**Recap**: A foreign exchange student has started attending at Seiso. When Sayaka found out who it was, she was shocked to see her cousin, Cyrus Austin, who just came from Britain. Sayaka doesn't want to get close to him since he always put her in heaps of trouble. During a volleyball game, Sayaka sprained her left foot due to Cyrus's distraction so he brought her to the nurse's office. Later, Sayaka went to see Len which Cyrus saw and it made him a little lonely. This episode is entitled: "**Let's play pretend!**" _

_

* * *

  
_

It's been almost a week since Cyrus started attending Seiso academy. Sayaka's routine hasn't changed a bit. The usual, she wakes up, go to school, practice violin after school, then go home. Currently at school, "_Soooo tired...._" Her head fell flatly on her desk. "Are you alright? Nakashima-san? You seem to be very tired... and lacking in sleep." A classmate was worried, even though they're not that close. She raised her head up and showed her big eye bags. "I almost didn't get a wink of sleep last night! That Cyrus kept ringing on my phone!" She complained. Her classmates just laughed and thought that it was sweet of Cyrus to always check up on her.

"Sayaka sweetie, did you receive my e-mails?" He jumped out of the crowd of girls and stood by the front of her. She shrieked because she was being idle and the next thing she knows, Cyrus is yipping so loudly at her face. "Will you stop sending me your e-mails full of cheesy lines! And stop calling me in the middle of the night!" She angrily demanded. The girls gasped. "What?! Why does Nakashima-san always receive e-mails and phone calls from you Cyrus-kun?! It's not fair!" The girls were lonely by the thought of a mere girl stealing their idol. "Don't worry ladies! There's a lot of me to go around!" (Sparkles all around him^_-) Cyrus smirked and flipped his hair which made the girls squeal. "_That jerk! Still full of childish fantasies!_" Sayaka just shook her head then left him with business.

Lunch time, "Hi guys! Can I sit here?" She was carrying a tray loaded of appetizing foods. "Sure! Why not?" Kazuki gave her a cute, but dorky smile. "Wow! Saya-chan has so many delicious treats! Do you mind if I have some?" Kazuki's mouth was watering. "Of course! help yourself Hihara-senpai!" She was giggling while looking at the oh so childlike Kazuki. "How's your cousin, Sayaka? Is he adjusting well here in Seiso?" Azuma courteously asked. "Don't ask me about him. He's not my responsibility." After answering, someone from behind handed her a can of iced tea.

"Here! For you, my sweet! I've opened it for you too. I know it's your favorite!" It was Cyrus who handed her the drink she's been longing to buy this morning. She was reluctant at first but she can't help the sweet temptation of the cold beverage. "Aw alright, give it to me!" She snatched it swiftly away from his hand and drank it. "Actually, I've already drank from it! So it's like an indirect kiss, right?!" Cyrus gave a big grin and a thumbs up. Kazuki, Azuma and Haruka surprisedly looked at the Sayaka. While drinking it, she was stupefied. She spat it out and rubbed her lips so hard. "**Gross**! **Eew**! **Yuck**! **AAaaaahhhhh**...." She was screaming ridiculously.

"I was just kidding! And until now, I still got the best of you!" He was snickering so hard and was almost rolling on the floor. She glared at him with gritted teeth and closed fist. "Why you little.....You are so toast!" She grabbed his polo and made sure that he won't escape. He, in return, raised both his hands in defense. "Easy girl! Sorry, sorry! I won't do it again!" He was still giggling though. "You better not. If you did, I'll make sure that you're a dead man by sunset." She threatened, emptily. The three (With anime sweat drops) were just looking at them with blank expressions on their faces.

It was free period time, since the teachers had an unexpected meeting. "Yay!!! Free period rocks!!!" Kazuki jumped and punch in the air. "Keep it down Kazuki. The teachers are having their meeting next door." Azuma shushed him. "Hey! Azuma, Kazuki! Have you seen Sayaka anywhere?!" It was Cyrus calling their attention from afar while yelling and waving at them. Both guys thought it was so informal of him to call them by their first names when he barely knows them. But they let it go anyway since he was used to doing it in their country. "Nope, sorry! Try asking Shiguchi-san." Kazuki gave him a friendly advice. "Who's Shiguchi?" Cyrus was sure dull. "It's Haruka-san..." Azuma informed. "Oh! I see thanks!" He saluted at them with two fingers.

"Sayaka! I found you at last!" Cyrus was so glad that he found her after asking Haruka. "Oh no! It's that moronic maniac! Tsukimori-kun, hide me!" She hid behind Len, and was clinging on his back. "Sayaka... I know you're there." Cyrus said with half-closed eyes and with crossed arms. "_Drats!_" She whispered. "What do you want now?!" She came out from behind Len. "Can I ask you a favor?" He bowed his head. When Cyrus told her everything, Len was pretending not to hear the conversation, although he heard it crystal clear. She was so infuriated. "You're crazy! Not in your wildest dreams, punk! I don't want to be a part of your girl-catching scheme! And you call yourself a '**_ladies' man_**'." She pushed him away. "I only need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Please! Don't worry! If I capture her heart, I will break up with you." He confidently suggested. "No way! I'll be the one to break up with you!" She opposed.

"So does that mean you agree?!" He held her cheeks. "_If Cyrus will have a girlfriend, then that means he'll be too busy to disturb me! SWEET!!!_" She was quietly thinking and was laughing villainously. "As long as you know your limits pal. Then I guess it's okay." She raised her shoulders. "**SCORE**! I mean... That's good!" He hugged her tight. "Worry not! It's strict business. Nothing more." Len did felt a little disturbed about it. She smacked Cyrus's hands off her "Hey! Hands off! I said know your limits!" She smirked. "Who is this girl anyway?!" She was so intrigued.

"Are you kidding?! Not Medusa! (The leader of the three body guards). She's like, my worst enemy!!! She'll turn you to stone!" She was so furious and exaggerated descriptions too. "Don't tell me you're actually jealous…" Cyrus gave her the suspicious stare, she just glared back. "Let's make our first move now!" He pulled her to where the three are. "_Now what is he going to do?_" Len kept his feelings of anguish all to himself. And as usual, they're with Azuma. They began walking while holding hands, and stood in front of the four. "My sweet, sweet Sayaka... Look at the beautiful Sakuras! They're blooming as pretty as you!" He said filled with endearment. "Uh... yeah... and I…errr… like the way you say those... cheesy... lines you hotshot, you? ahaha..." She wasn't comfortable about the whole plan and kept stuttering. She pulled his ear then whispered , "Will you cut it out... your lines are making me sick, think of something better!" While whispering she didn't notice that Azuma was looking at her.

"I didn't know that you two were dating…" Azuma was curious. "Aaaaahhhh!!!! Azuma-kun! It isn't what you think it is Its jus-" Cyrus covered her mouth. "_Weirdos...._" The girls whispered to each other and laughed. "Forgive my Sayaka... She's just too shy to admit that we're dating for a long time now..." He boasted. "I see.... I guess we'll leave you two then, to give you privacy I mean... " Azuma walked away, and the three followed his every step.

On their way home, "I hate his plan. It's like I'm totally being taken advantage of!" (Flames around her) "Calm down Sayaka-senpai. Aren't you happy that your dear cousin has found the love of his life?" , "I am... but seriously, I just get irritated whenever he's acting all sweet with me..." She said with a lonely tone. "That's good. What's not to like about that? He's a naturally sweet person after all." Haruka gave her opinion. "He's just too clingy! And it's giving me the shivers!"

"Saya-chan! Are you really going out with that guy?" Kazuki ran after the two of them. "No! It's just pretend. He's just trying to capture the girl of his dreams..." Even though Sayaka sounds so assuring, he can't help it but feel uneasy. "_Or maybe he really has feelings for you...._" He quietly said. "What was that Hihara-senpai?" Sayaka didn't hear it well. "Uh.... It's nothing... Never mind" He was scratching his head and shrug it off. Haruka heard it clearly and noticed something different about the way Kazuki reacted. "_Hihara-senpai… Could it be that...you also?_" Haruka can see through him very well.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!!!...


	12. Chapter 11

_**Recap**: It's been almost a week since Cyrus entered Seiso. Sayaka is often lacking in sleep due to Cyrus's late night phone calls. At school, Cyrus asked for Sayaka's help. She has to pretend to be Cyrus's girlfriend to capture a girl's heart. This episode is entitled: "**True confession**"_

_

* * *

  
_

A month has passed. Cyrus's pretend plan to capture the girl of his dreams is still not progressive. Sayaka was getting tired of it and she really wanted to cancel the deal. "Sayaka, sweetie! Over here! I saved you a seat!" Cyrus called out. He was also seating with Kazuki, Azuma, and Haruka. "Thanks for the seat." Sayaka thanked Cyrus and tried to lighten up a bit since she's been always fighting with him. The three body guards were walking to their direction.

"Yunoki-sama! We want you to accept this! We made it especially for you." The three shyly gave him a box with something inside it we don't what. "Thank you ladies..." He thanked them with a gentle smile which almost melted their hearts. When he opened the box, it was full of yummy pastries. "_Operation capture Medusa's cold heart...Engage!_" Cyrus whispered to Sayaka. He held Sayaka's hand and tried giving her a spoonful of food. "Open wide sweetie!" He was trying to feed her with the same spoon he's been using. "No way!... But I...." Sayaka was reluctant and grossed out. "_Sacrifice! I must... For Cyrus and for my freedom..._" She closed her eyes so hard and took the food in.

"Eeeeerrr... haha... delicious?" With a very fake smile. "I love you sooo much!!!" He was touching her cheeks which later turned red. She realized that he just said '**_I love you_**' which was far beyond the limits of their deal. "What did you say?!" She was covered with flames with closed fist almost ready to smack him on the head. "Do you really want to hear it again? I'd be glad to repeat... I lo-" She quickly put a spoonful of food in his mouth too, and he was almost choked to death. "I heard it loud and clear Casanova! No need to repeat you frea-...." She stopped because the three girls, and her three friends were looking suspiciously at them. "I mean... no need to repeat you cutie!" She was secretly gagging and pinched his cheeks. The three body guards left with the same thoughts, "_Loony couple... ppffttt..._"

At the garden, she was having some serious talking with Cyrus "Aaarrggghhh… This plan is hopeless! If Medusa keeps seeing us like this, she won't know that you have feelings for her! You have to tell her straight out!" She yelled at him while giving him some lectures. His eyes opened up very wide and her last statement kept resonating in his ears. "Tell...her... straight out… huh?" He expressed a very lonely face. "Yes. She won't know unless you tell her. I'd be surely glad if you pull yourself together and confess! There's no harm in trying. You've got nothing to lose. You'll only lose the opportunity if you let it go!" She was convincing Cyrus to be more honest with his emotions.

His face turned dark, and later, he raised his head then gave her a faint smile. "Thank you... Sayaka. I'll surely do that. I'll tell the girl of my dreams, my true feelings..." He was looking at the beautiful clear sky. "Way to go! Just let me know right away if something happens, okay?! See ya!" She imitated Cyrus's favorite two-finger salute and winked at him then left.

By the school's rooftop, he was playing a happy song from '**_The nutcracker suite: I -Overture_**' by Tchaikovsky with her violin. This song often reminds her of her childhood. It was a very random flashback but it just came into her mind.

***_flashback_***

"Cyrus? Where are we going?!" Sayaka was very curious. Cyrus's hands were covering her eyes. "It'll be a surprise. Just keep walking. Don't worry! I'm with you." He told her excitedly. When Cyrus got his hands off her eyes, she opened them carefully and saw... A beautiful pink flower patch garden. "Wow!!! Cyrus! They're so beautiful!" She was so amazed with eyes wide open in wonder. When they were young, they were still as close as a sibling could be.

Together, they played at the beautiful garden. They ran, they hide, they rolled down the hills without a care in the world, until they get tired. They lied down at the soft grass, and decided to rest. They were both gazing at the setting sun and the fiery sky. "From now on, this will be my favorite place of all!" She sighed and closed her eyes as the warm breeze blew. "I see... You really liked it here, huh?" Cyrus looks at her. "Yes! And from now on, these will be my favorite flowers! Maybe when I get married, I'll be using these pink roses as well..." She smiled and giggled while thinking about her future. "What?! Marriage?! You're still too young! Don't think about that kind of stuff yet!" He was scolding her like a big brother.

"Hey! At least I've got my future well-planned out. How about you? You only think about nothing but playing. Oooh yeah, and **girrrrlllsss**...." She hissed at him. "Sayaka, here..." His heart was pounding so fast as he gave her three pink flowers which he plucked. "Why thank you Cy..." She touched and smelled the pretty pink roses. "I'll definitely miss these..." He quietly spoke. "What do you mean miss? You're not going anywhere, are you?" She worriedly glanced at him. "Yes I am. After mom gets married to Mr. John Austin, we'll be leaving for Britain." He was full of anger at the same time, sadness.

"Cyrus, are you serious?! You can't leave! You're the only cousin I have who likes me. They all hate me. Please don't go!" She begged. She was pulling his sleeve and was a little teary eyed. He smiled at her and comforted her as he patted her head. "Don't worry, when you get married, I'll surely be there! Just promise me that you'll be there for me in my wedding too, 'kay? And that you'll never cry when I leave." He gave her a thumbs up and a cute wink. "Promise me that and I'll surely be there for you too!" Then they hugged each other. "_I'll be the one with you there... I swear..._" He swore to himself.

***_end of flashback_***

Her eyes were still closed. When she opened them, she saw Len in front of her. "Tsukimori-kun?! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Same thing you always do to me..." He was so cool and calm when he said it. He was holding two cans of iced tea, which they both drank later. "Can I ask you a question?" She was looking at the can as if it was very interesting. "What is it?" , "Why is it so hard to confess your feelings for a person (Talking about Cyrus and herself)? It's also hard to admit to yourself that you're starting to like that person (Now, mostly about her)..." She was staring into space. Len's eyes grew wide, he was lost for words and it feels like he can't answer her question.

"Why are you asking me all of these?" He was wondering why. "It's Cyrus. When we were young, he always finds it hard to tell a girl that he likes her, even until now. I know that he's a sweet person and all, but he really finds it hard to express that he seriously loves someone. He always has to go for some schemes that seem impossible to work..." She was laughing a little bit at the thought of Cyrus hiding from his crush back in the old days. Finally, Len found the words he was looking for and gathered his strength to answer her truthfully.

"I guess that's true love. Maybe that's the reason why he felt so strongly about her." He wasn't thinking about Cyrus's current situation, but instead, he was thinking of his own feelings. "Oh… I see... That freak, he didn't even let me know that he has truly fallen for someone." She shakes her head. After a few minutes of silence, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Sayaka! It's me. I want you to meet me by the pink flower patch garden, pronto! It's very important..." Cyrus, on the other line, sounded like it was something urgent. So she hurriedly left Len and ran to the garden. "I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun! I need to meet Cyrus right now! I guess it's very important. See you tomorrow!" She quickly said her goodbye. She just left Len staring at the door she exited. "_It must be Cyrus again…_" He theorized.

"Cyrus, what is it? Did something happen? Did you tell her?" She was so excited to get some scoop from Cyrus. "Sayaka.... I just wanted to admit something..." He was still very nervous. He was afraid of rejection, but still, he told himself that it's worth the shot. "You see... **I LOVE YOU SAYAKA**! It's no lie! I was lying when I said I've fallen for that girl." He spilled it all out in one blow. She was dazed and couldn't believe what she has heard. "Will you stop fooling around and tell me what really happened!" , "I'm serious! It's all true! I really do love you, from the very beginning! I just don't have the courage to tell..."

Her head was facing the ground and her face was all dark, with cold sweats. "You're my cousin, you can't possibly love me more than a cousin a friend or a sister." She calmly answered. "No! You're not my cousin! You know I'm **adopted**!" He was holding her very tight on both shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I don't think I could return those same feelings..." Her voice was so weak and weary. Cyrus slowly let go of her. "I knew it... You've fallen in love with someone else... It's _him_ isn't it?!" He angrily stated. She was shocked to hear that he knew it all along. "Yes... Maybe I have... I'm so sorry..." She just answered since she knew who Cyrus was talking about.

"I knew it from the way you talk to _him_, the way you smile at _him_. Don't worry, I won't force you love me back. But, for the last time... can I..." He pulled her and embraced her so tight as if he doesn't want to let her go. Tears started falling, her chest started feeling heavy. She has no strength to stand up or even to resist from his hug so she just hugged him back too then whispered, "_I'm so sorry....._"

She was unaware that Len followed her and is now looking at the two of them. Yes, he heard the conversation. "_He finally confessed to her… It's all worth it, even though he got rejected…_" Then he quietly left and avoided being seen by the two.

To be continued^_^ hope you enjoyed!!!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Recap**: Cyrus's plans were all failure, so Sayaka suggests that he should confess his feelings to Medusa. After the encouragement, he finally told Sayaka his true feelings. Too bad he was rejected for Sayaka only thinks of him as her cousin, nothing more, nothing less. This episode is entitled: "**Time for some amusement!**"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_So... she won't love me more than a cousin huh?_" Cyrus was so down and looked like a mess. He is walking by the streets as if he has nowhere to go. "Huh? Is that you Cyrus-senpai?" Someone from afar recognized him. It was Haruka. She came running to Cyrus and was very worried. "What happened to you Cyrus-senpai? Why the long face?" , "Do you know the feeling of being rejected? I didn't know that it'll hurt this bad..." He randomly stated. "Can you please be more specific Cyrus-senpai. Please tell me everything. Maybe I can help..." She suggested and tried being more useful as a good friend to him.

After Cyrus told her everything, "So that's why… Sometimes, things just can't turn out the way you want them too. Look on the bright side! At least you've got guts to tell her, right?! It's all worth it!" She brightly explained. "I think I don't have a face to show her next time." Cyrus was still being so negative. "Maybe, you two should just forget that it ever happened. If you don't, you won't be able to treat each other the same way you did before. I know it's hard... but face it, she loves someone else. We can't do anything about it. If you really love her, learn to let go. At least she's happy." Haruka was still thinking positive and answers all questions like she has every solution to it.

"Maybe you're right! Say, Haruka-chan? Do you want to hang out sometime? You've been a really great help to me today. And I hope that you'll always be… I can't do this by myself." He smiled gently at her. She blushed and her heart was beating so fast as Cyrus's face was close to hers. "S-sure... Cy-..Cyrus-sen-...senpai..." She was staggering due to the very intense atmosphere, not to mention Cyrus's face only an inch away from hers.

At school.... "Sayaka-senpai! Are you okay now?" Haruka asked. "Uh Yes... Wait! Do you know what just happened between me and..." She moves closer to Haruka and whispers, "_..... Cyrus?_" She was eager to know. "I'm so sorry if I partake in such a private matter, but yes. And don't mind asking me how... Please?" She pleaded for Sayaka not to ask any further, and bowed. Sayaka was dumbfounded with what Haruka said. "Hhhmmm… Alright, alright! i I guess it can't be helped. So can you go with me tomorrow at the new shop that just opened downtown? It's filled with many, many cute clothes, accessories... yada, yada! Will you?!" She was so impatient and full of excitement, only to forget what happened yesterday. "I'm very sorry Sayaka-senpai but… I have already made plans with someone tomorrow. Maybe Monday. Is that okay?" , "Yes, okay....I guess...." A little depressed.

When Haruka left her to go to their own classes, "_Wait! A date?! And I didn't even bother asking her who it is?!_" A late reaction from Sayaka. She thought that it would be embarrassing to ask Haruka straight out so she tried to look for Kazuki and Azuma to askl if they knew anything about it. "Hihara-senpai! Azuma-kun! May I ask you something?" She was panting. "Fire away!" Kazuki permitted. "Do you guys happen to know anything about Haruka dating a guy?" She was very curious but she felt a little guilty about digging into Haruka's private life. "No, not really. We don't know any..." Azuma answered. "_Or maybe he's not from Seiso!_" She suspected.

She was walking in the hallway and passed by Haruka's classroom and saw the door half-way open. By chance, she heard a going on discussion, "_Sure! Tomorrow at 3:00, '**Versailles Island**' amusement park downtown!"_ It was Haruka talking to someone. Sayaka tried to peep but before she could even see who the guy is, someone from behind tapped her shoulders. She was flabbergasted (what a tongue twister! ^_^) but didn't make a sound. "Why are you eavesdropping on other people's conversation?" It was Len. "Tsukimori-kun! Ssshhh.... be quiet!" She tried to listen again but she was startled because the door was opened from the inside.

"Sayaka-senpai, Tsukimori-senpai? What are you two doing here?" Haruka wondered. "We just passed by... and-..." She wasn't able to continue as she saw Cyrus came out of the same door. They looked at each other but, Cyrus just glinted back to Haruka and left her gazing with wide eyes. "So? Tomorrow okay? See ya!" He saluted and never glanced at her way as he left. Sayaka's sadness was conspicuously seen. "Don't worry Sayaka-senpai... He'll be back to normal in no time! You two can be friends again!" Haruka guaranteed.

The other day... it's a weekend! "Why do I have to go too? Aren't you even worried that you're doing something bad behind your best friend's back?" Len was being pulled by Sayaka against his will. "Stop your complaining! I'm only asking you for a small favor of accompanying me! Don't worry, I promise I'll treat you to dinner after this!" She was very persuasive so he agreed anyway and they struggled and pushed themselves out of the crowd of people outside a mall waiting for it to be open. While walking past the crowded area, Sayaka felt that something wasn't right. When she checked everything in her bag just to make sure, she found out that her purse went missing. She stopped walking; Len was way ahead of her. She was facing the ground, stunned.

"NNnnnooooo!!! My purse is gone!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!..." She was absurdly yelling in despair. "What now? I only have enough money for one entrance fee." Len made her worry more. She thoroughly searched her bag again and saw a few coins, but it wasn't enough for the fee. "Doomed! What should we do?" She was very much in distress then she thought of a smart plan. She told Len her plotted scheme in mind. When they came to the amusement park, Len saw a big banner hanging at the entrance which says: '_**Happy Valentines!!! Free entrance fee for couples!**_' It was a promo. "Ready Tsukimori-kun?!" She braced herself. "But.... wait..." He was supposed to tell her about the promo and was thinking about pretending to be a couple. "No buts! There's no turning back now! We have to do this, okay?" Len just agreed and tried to sit back and watch her do what she wants.

He paid for himself and went in first. She was pretending that she didn't saw the guards and just kept walking past the entrance of the amusement park. "Hold on little missy!" The guards stopped her. "Officers! Please! You have to let me in! He's my first love! I need to see him for one last time!" She cried like a little girl lost in a huge mall. "But... where's your ticket? Show it to us first and then we'll let you in..." The guards told her. She ignored what they said and continued crying desperately. She fell on her knees and begged until they finally let her in but with the security guards to escort her.

When she found Len..."**LEN!!!**" She came running to him and continued the act. "I just want to say good bye! For one last time! I really, really...." A short pause... Having second thoughts if she'll say it. She gathered all her strength and said those three words, "**_I love you?_**.... hahaha" With a cheesy laugh. Len didn't go along the plan and left her hanging. "I do not.... Good bye then…" (What a rude guy -_-) He almost left but she pulled his sleeve. "Not so fast wise guy! You're supposed to tell me to stay because you love me too! And then we'll go on a date so that they won't notice that I didn't even pay the stupid entrance fee! Oooppss..." She covered her big mouth with both hands. She can't believe she blundered it all out. "Well… since you two are a couple…Go ahead. Today's promo is '**free entrance fee for all couples**' day. Enjoy!" The security guards left the two of them. She was breathless.

"I was going to tell you about it, but since you don't want to listen, then there... I let you do what you want…" Len was still as calm as ever as he expounded. "And you didn't even bother stopping me from doing something that humiliating?!" She was exaggeratedly shouting at him. "Anyway, let's go find your friend. We're burning day light..." He walked ahead of her as if nothing had happened.

They saw Haruka and Cyrus walking and talking peacefully. She pulled Len and they hid in a bush. "Remember, we're not supposed to be seen. That's why we're spying!" She reminded him. Seems like Cyrus has heard and seen them. "Haruka-chan! Do you want to go to that haunted house? It'll be a blast! Come on!" And whispered to Haruka, "_They're on to us... Come on..._" He held Haruka on her hands. She just followed willingly since she's not afraid of spooky houses. "What? H-haunt-ted h-house?!" Sayaka gulped. "Are you scared? Maybe we should stop following them. You're too much of a chicken to follow there…" Len sounded more like he was daring her. "You sound so challenging. Sure I'll accept! Don't you come running to me when you see those ghosts!" She was still trembling on the inside, way on the inside.

"**Ggggaaahhhhhhhhh**!!! It's the headless knight!!! Aaahhhh!!! And the lady in white!!! Kyaaahhh! Let me out of here! I can't take it anymore!" She was screaming her throat off. "Will you calm down? It's all fake, you know. What a baby…" Comforting words from Len (I think -_-). "Stay close to me! Don't let go! Or else, I'll kill you!" She threatened but it was nothing to Len though. She was clutched very tight to his arm. Len thought that it was a good thing it's dark, or else, she'll see that he's extremely red on the face. After that they can't find the two anywhere anymore since they stow away together. "_Oh well... Maybe they really are going out for real. It's inevitable._" She finally let them go. "What about the dinner you promised?" Len still remembered the promise. She was astounded (With anime sweat drops). "You still remembered that?! But... I only have a few coins left..." She reasoned out. Then she sees a hot dog stand.

"Come with me!" She pulled him across the street. The next thing Len know is that they're both eating hot dog on a bun while sitting on a park bench. "And this is dinner?" Len was being sarcastic as he stated his complaints. "Duh! Now don't complain and just be thankful that we have something to eat, okay?!" She just smiled at him. "_Even though this day didn't turn out the way I wanted to, I still loved it! I'll treasure it for the rest of my life!_" She thought to herself and was enjoying every single minute that they're together.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Char info part 2

_Some of the additional characters... Read it to be more enlightened!!!! (^_-)_

_

* * *

_

***Haruka Shiguchi***

A newbie at Seiso. She is a first year student but is younger than all of her classmates (But a lot more mature than her age), and was once called a "_tensai_" by Sayaka thinking that she must be a genius to have entered a prestigious school at such a young age. She plays the harp (But not much shown in the episodes). Due to her age difference among the other students, she was being picked on by the three body guards. Sayaka stood up for her and they became friends.

She is very loyal to Sayaka. Even though Sayaka revealed her dark past to her, she decided to stick with her no matter what. She's the kind of person who is willing to give a helping hand, like the time when Cyrus was heartbroken. She's the one who comforted him and gave him the advice to move on.

She is also very observant and sensitive to other people's feelings. For an instant, she even knew from the start that Cyrus is truly in love with Sayaka (Which Sayaka didn't figure out because she only thinks of Cyrus as her pestering cousin). She is also a mystifying character, and not much about her background is revealed in this story. It's up for you to read it till the end to find out.

***Cyrus Austin***

Sayaka's cousin. His mother is one of Sayaka's aunt (Father's side). A new-comer at Seiso who is a foreign exchange student from Britain. He loves Sayaka so much (More than a cousin). He can play the guitar, the piano, and viola (Not mentioned in the story though).He knows that he's only adopted that's why he never limits himself in loving his cousin (Sayaka). He's, in fact, a '_ladies' man_', a flirt, and likes to call himself '_Casanova_' while Sayaka just calls him '_playboy_' and some other insults she could possibly think of. He's a trouble maker, a little childish, but sometimes very serious.

He used to live in Japan with Sayaka when he was young. But when his mother got married to an American, they transferred to Britain. Sayaka and Cyrus were very close during childhood. That's why she was so lonely when he left because he's the only cousin she has who likes her. All of her other cousins (father's side) despises her and are jealous of her. Sayaka started avoiding him when he's changed from goody-goody to trouble-making flirt.

When he finally confessed to Sayaka, he was rejected. This is where he started hanging out with Haruka and asks for her opinion and advice. Because of his sunshiny personality and happy-go-lucky attitude, Haruka secretly fell in love with him.

***Yuka Fujimoto***

Cyrus's Japanese friend in Britain (She really loves Cyrus but doesn't know it yet). She goes to Japan for a visit. Or maybe there is more to that than just a mere visit. What will her role be in the upcoming stories?

***Tanaka Sakamoto***

A college professor who fell in love with Aunt Serenity. His relationship with Serenity is still a secret to Sayaka.


	15. Chapter 13

_**Recap**: When Sayaka found out that Haruka is going out on a date, she made Len come along with her to the park and spy on the two. She promised to treat him to dinner afterwards, but unfortunately she lost her purse and have to plot schemes to enter the amusement park without paying. Cyrus easily knew that they were being followed and they make an escape for it. After losing sight of the two, Sayaka never broke her promised and treated Len some hot dog in a bun. This episode is entitled: "**Farewell... I'll miss you!**"_

_

* * *

  
_

It's another Monday. At school, Sayaka 's day seems dull. It feels like something is missing, she just can't put her mind to it. "Sayaka-senpai, you looked so down in the dumps today…" Haruka's keen eyes easily spotted her friend's melancholy. "I don't know why but... I think something isn't right." Haruka just looked blankly at her.

Class is about to start. Sayaka was idly looking outside the window, gazing at the blue sky. "The usual absent-minded girl..." Someone who just came in the room gave her the first insult of the morning. To her surprise, it was Len whose entrance almost didn't make a single sound. "Cut it out Tsukimori-kun… I'm not in the mood to think of a good come back..." She weakly said. Len ignored what she said and took his seat. There were lots of boring lectures which Sayaka didn't mind listening to because she doesn't have enough attention span to deal with it.

Lunch time finally came. She was starved; her knees were shaking due to extreme hunger. "Wow! Saya-chan! That's an awful lot of food you got there!" Kazuki exclaimed. "Yeah! I can't help it! I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse." She idiomatically replied. She sat down with Haruka, Azuma and Kazuki. "I'm sooo full... " After finishing the entire tray by herself, she realized that Cyrus wasn't there to join the three of them for lunch like he usually does. She looked at the chair where he usually sits. "_I guess he still hates me..._" She said to herself. "He's not coming..." Haruka was very sensitive about what Sayaka was thinking. "What?! Who?! I wasn't thinking of him!" She was being defensive even when caught.

Physical education, one of her favorite subjects since she likes to move and exercise her body every once in a while and not just sit in the classroom and listen to wearisome lectures all day long. The teacher thought of a very exciting way to spice up and broaden their knowledge about other sports. "**ARCHERY?!**" The students all together cried out loudly. "Yes! It'll be a fun way to improve your marksmanship, discipline, and peace of mind! It's very soothing and relaxing!" The teacher proudly expounded. Sayaka's spirits seemed to be lifted up after hearing the new exercise.

She remembered that archery is one of the sports she used to play with her big brother. Her brother, Sojiro, also used to be a skillful marksman with many awards. Sojiro taught her how to aim, but she wasn't that much of an expert. She regained her lost energy and did some stretching to warm-up her body before the game. Their sensei showed them the proper way of holding the bow and the arrow. "Nakashima-san! Your turn! Please step forward!" The teacher called out. "Yes sir!" She immediately responded, ran to the teacher and boldly accepted the bow and the arrow. "Remember, your grade will depend on how you hit the targets. Keep focused, and be the arrow!" The teacher gave her some pointers.

"You can do it Saya-chan! Hit that target!" It was Kazuki cheering for her together with Haruka and Azuma, and it made her lose all of her worries and anxiety. She recall the time when Cyrus cheered for her, she secretly laughed to herself. She was concentrating so hard. She carefully placed the arrow at the bow. She looked at the target and positioned herself. ***SWOOSH*** The arrow was triggered and it went straight to the very center of the target. "_Bull's eye..._" She murmured. All the students are very much amazed. Their eyes and mouth are both opened wide, so are Kazuki, Haruka, and Azuma's. "Good job! Saya-chan! You rock! And very graceful too." All of her classmates complimented, meanwhile the three body guards sneered at her. "Psh! It's only beginner's luck!"

"I didn't know that you play Archery!" Kazuki and Haruka were very earnest. "Haha... It's just that the violin and archery almost have the same idea and concept.... I guess..." A not so sure answer form Sayaka who was very modest and flattered by her friends' kind words. "Hey? Aren't you guys wondering where Cyrus-kun is?" Kazuki wondered. "He's just absent today, that's all..." Sayaka quickly replied, without a care. "Sayaka -senpai... I'm sorry… I'm supposed to keep this a secret but... I couldn't bear seeing you like this..." Haruka was about to admit something.

Haruka told them that Cyrus will be leaving for Britain this afternoon. Sayaka showed a dark and gloomy face. "He's in the airport right now... I think you can still catch up to him if you leave right now!" Haruka convinced her to go after him. "I don't want to... He probably doesn't want to see my face right now..." She showed a faint smile on the surface but underneath her smile, she was grieving inside. "Go on Saya-chan! We'll cover for you and catch up later. At least say good bye to him!" Kazuki also encourages her to go. Azuma just nodded showing agreement to what Kazuki has said. "I don't know what to do anymore... I'm sorry, but I don't have the courage to meet him." She ran away.

Her eyes were tightly shut; she was running so fast that the three can't catch up to her. While running through the corridors, she bumped into somebody. She never mind opening her eyes to have a peek who it was. She just shoved him away and continued to run. Before she can even make a step farther, her arm was pulled by someone from behind. "Tsukimori-kun?!" She spiritlessly spoke as she opened her eyes and saw that it was Len whom she bumped into. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway? And what a rude attitude. You didn't even mind saying you're sorry." He demanded for her apology. "Sorry... Now will you please let me go?" She doesn't have the strength to let go from his strong grip.

"I don't know what to do... I'm so frustrated...." She burst into tears and cried her heart out to him. "I think you should see him." She placed both his hands on her shoulders and comforted her. Even though this idea of his wasn't what he really wants, he just told her that because it's the right thing to do. She was crying and her face was buried on his chest. "What if... what if..." She was having doubts whether Cyrus would talk to her or not. "You're not the **Sayaka** I knew... The **Sayaka** I knew is very daring, very brave, and is not afraid to take risks." He concluded. She looked at him and swept her tears away, she was actually called by her first name. "You're right... crying won't do me any good. I think I'll go after him now..." She checks her watch. "Jeez! I'm gonna be late! I better go now! Good bye and... thank you Tsukimori-kun!" She smiled at him, and went on her way.

She was running, she doesn't care about whom she may hit, because all she cares about is going after Cyrus before it's too late. At the airport, "Miss! I want to know the departure time of the plane to Britain!** ASAP**!" She was catching her breath. "Oh my! We're very sorry ma'am. Looks like the plane just left." She pointed to the airplane speeding on the runway and then flew away. She fell on her knees, and desperately cried. "Sayaka? Is that you?" Cyrus called out from afar. She turned around and glanced at him. "Cyrus!" She screamed.

She came running to his direction, and then leaped up (Exaggeratedly ready-to-hug anime style with a few sparkles) ready to spring at him. Cyrus opened his arms very wide ready to accept the hug he was expecting from her but instead. **KABLAG**!!! He received a big roundhouse kick on the head and was later followed by a huge slap on the face. He fell on the ground and was mourning in agony. "You moron! You didn't even bother calling me to say good bye! I hate you!" At first she was very furious, until she began to break down and cry. "I'm so sorry... I didn't want to bother you. I know you wouldn't want to see me anymore..." He lifted up her tearful face.

"I'll hate you even more if ever you left without letting me know." She threatened. "Hahaha... You're back to normal again! Just like the same old feisty girl I used to know!" He patted her head. Kazuki, Haruka, Azuma, and Len who was way behind the three, saw them. "Cyrus-kun! I must say that even though we're not that close, you'll still remain a good friend of mine." Kazuki reached out for his hand and gives him a manly handshake. Cyrus accepted it. "Yes... same here Cyrus-san... It's my pleasure to have met you..." Azuma politely stated. "Cyrus-senpai! Thank you for all those times we've spent together... I won't forget you!" Haruka cheerfully smiled too. "I'll never forget you too, Haruka-chan!" He touched her hand. Sayaka saw Len, who was just leaning on a large pillar, and later approached.

It was almost time for him to leave. "Here you go Sayaka. From now on, I'll be calling you '_heart breaker_'..." Cyrus joked and gave her three pink roses as a good bye present. "Thank you..." She willingly accepted the flowers. Cyrus got closer to Len and then whispered. "Promise me you'll take care of that naughty cousin of mine okay?! Or else you'll get a serious beating from me! Got that?" He smirked at Len and gave him a thumbs up. When he was about to leave, they all said their good byes.

"Won't I even get a last kiss?" He pleaded to her. "You buffoon! You're so childish! Here!" She blew him a sweet kiss and he grabbed it in the air. "Farewell! Make sure to visit us again!" Kazuki waved and shouted at him. "I sure will!" His final farewell was a V-sign but he wasn't facing them as he ascended through the escalator.

While walking by the sidewalks..."Haruka.... I knew it! You've fallen for that playboy, haven't you?!" Sayaka slightly slapped Haruka's shoulders. "Sayaka-senpai! Please! Not so loud in front of everybody..." Haruka was embarrassed. They all just laughed on their way home.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 14

_**Recap**: Cyrus was absent for the day which Sayaka didn't mind at all. When she discovered from Haruka about Cyrus leaving for Britain that same day, she was uncertain whether she'll go after him or not. She was convinced by Len to go. When she ran after Cyrus to the airport, she gave him a big kick and slap for not saying good bye. The others got there right on time to say good bye too. Before leaving, Cyrus gave her three pink roses and left Japan for good. This episode is entitled: "**Let music do the talking**"_

_

* * *

  
_

Valentine's Day is fast approaching, and so is the much awaited prom night! In the corridors of the school, all the girls are blabbing about it. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited about Valentine's Day! I wonder whom I'll give my chocolates to!" A girl zealously wondered. "I will surely give mine to Yunoki-senpai!" An obsessed Azuma fan replied followed by several shrieks from all the girls. "Yunoki-senpai sure is famous among the girls, isn't he?" Haruka proudly praised Azuma's astounding popularity. "Sheesh! These girls are so exhilarated from all those prom and Valentines stuff! I can't even see what's so special about it." Sayaka bluntly said as they were both pushing their way out of the crowd of chatty girls.

At the school garden, they were sitting on a bench. "Sayaka-senpai, don't you celebrate Valentines in New York?" Haruka was very earnest to find out. "Of course we do! But we do it quite differently, unlike here in Japan." Sayaka dictated everything while Haruka was very fascinated and eagerly takes down notes. "You see... in other countries, the boys are the ones to give the chocolates, flowers, stuffed toys, and other romantic presents to the girls instead... That's the only difference there is..." She clearly concluded. "I see.... But who cares! We're here in Japan anyway so I guess it's traditional that we're the ones to give the chocolates to the " Haruka carefully kept her notes in her bag. "That's so unfair..." Sayaka just gazed at the beautiful Sakuras falling from the tree. "_What a beautiful view! So romantic!_" She thought to herself.

Kazuki, who was passing by their direction, accidentally heard their discussion. "_So that's how Saya-chan celebrates Valentines in New York!_" Kazuki hammered his hands in his other palm which was a sign that he was struck by a brilliant idea. He tried looking for Azuma and told him the scoop he has heard. "Isn't that bad? You eavesdropped between two girls' private conversation?" Azuma made him feel a bit guilty. "Hey! hey! I told you that it was only an accident! And It was just for additional information about other countries' culture. Really... that's all there is!" Kazuki raised both his hands in defense. What Azuma doesn't know is that Kazuki was thinking about giving Sayaka something... which he still doesn't know yet what.

When they both left and gave each other lame excuses that they were going to do something important, neither Azuma nor Kazuki know that they were both thinking about the same thing (What to give to Sayaka for Valentine's Day). Some boys are very hopeful that they'll receive even at least one chocolate from a girl, whoever it might be. Inside the boy's shower room, they were also talking about the same thing the girls were yapping about earlier. "I hope I'll receive some chocolates from my crush!" One of the boys dreamily exclaimed. "No way?! You have a crush?!" Another guy exaggeratedly joked. "Who's the one you've been crushing on lately?" It was Kazuki. "This girl from class 1-a! Nakashima-san! She's so gorgeous! Not to mention, talented, brave, cute, and sexy! But she hasn't noticed me yet. Did I mention that she's gorgeous?!" He praised Sayaka openly but only to the guys. Kazuki only showed a fake smile.

"Really?! Mine is Shiguchi-san! She's down-to-earth, kind, friendly and very cute as well!" All the guys talked about all of their crushes and made Kazuki feel out of place and immediately disappear without them knowing. Meanwhile, Azuma was being draped by all of his fan girls and they kept asking him what kind of chocolates he likes to receive for Valentines. The three body guards chased away the clingy girls. "Yunoki-sama! Do you mind telling us what's your favorite kind of chocolate? Or if you don't like chocolates, we'll give you something else, just name it!" The three persuaded him to say something more about his hidden desires and wants. "Actually, it is clearly up to you ladies. Good bye now… I really have to go, somewhere else okay?" He gracefully exited and left the three girls who were still drooling at the sight of his majestic exit.

Almost time to go home. Sayaka was still undecided about to whom she'll given her home-made chocolates tomorrow. While walking by the hallway, she saw Len who just came out of the practice room and is prepared to go home. "Tsukimori-kun? Do you like chocolates?" She timidly asked. "Why are you asking me?" He was hesitated to answer. "Because tomorrow is Valentine's Day and... I was hoping if you'd like to... you know... like me to give you one..." She timidly stated. There was a short silence. "I don't like sweets.... Sorry..." He exposed one of his secrets. Haruka called Sayaka, "Come on Sayaka-senpai! Let's go! " , "Coming..." She gave Haruka her response and turned back to Len one more time. "Well... thanks for being honest. Anyway, eerrrmmm... Gotta go! Bye!" She ran away and waved good bye at him.

Sayaka went along with Haruka to their house to help each other in making their home-made chocolates. They were both very busy and messy. Haruka's mom volunteered to help. "Careful now! Not too much..." Mrs. Shiguchi advised as they mixed some ingredients, and it all looked sloppy. At long last, after a very tiring job, they had a short break.

"So to whom are you going to give your chocolates, Haruka? Too bad Cyrus isn't here anymore" Sayaka blurted with a little tease which made Haruka blush. "I'm going to give mine to Hihara-senpai, Yunoki-senpai and… Tsukimori-senpai!" She was looking at the ceiling counting with her fingers as though she was thinking very hard. "How about you? I know! You'll give them to Tsukimori-senpai, won't you?!" Haruka smirked at her. "Wha-?! No way! Not a chance. I've only made two you see, one for Hihara-senpai and one for Azuma-kun. Anyway, Tsukimor-kun told me that he doesn't like sweet stuff..." She can't decide what to give Len until now. "Then that means I'll have to give the last box to somebody else." Haruka changed her mind about giving some to Len.

The day has finally arrived! A special day for girls and boys alike to grab the opportunity to express their feelings to each other. "Hihara-senpai! Here, this is for you!" Sayaka, Haruka and all of the other girls started hunting for their prey one by one. "**WOW**! Saya-chan! Haruka-chan! Thank you very much!" He gave a dorky but adorable smile and quickly accepted the chocolates. Before they left, Kazuki handed Sayaka something. "Saya-chan... uuuhhhmm.... Here... I want you to accept this and I'm very sorry I've eavesdropped between you and Haruka-chan!" The culpable Kazuki couldn't take the magic of guilt anymore. He bowed and nervously gave her a pink rose. "Sorry if it's sort of cheap. I've found out that these are your favorite." , "No! I don't mind at all. Thank you, Hihara-senpai!" She gently took the flower and left to look for the other '_**Chosen ones**_'.

Azuma was loaded with lots of goodies he received from his hundreds of fans. "Azuma-kun! We want you to accept these!" It was Sayaka and Haruka's turn in giving theirs. He accepted it with a very mild smile, much milder than those the others received. And once again before leaving, "Sayaka-san, I want you to accept my humblest present." Azuma politely said as he gave her a rectangular case. As she opened, she saw a beautiful, not to mention, expensive bracelet with her name engraved in it (and he calls it humble?! -_-). "Aaaaiiya! I can't possibly accept something as good as this! Please take it back! I don't think I deserve it!" She bowed her head and returned the case with both hands respectfully. "No! I insist! I really bought that for you. I would be very disappointed if you didn't take it..." He pushed her hands and the case back to her. She hasn't much of a choice and unwillingly accepted it.

"Sayaka-senpai! Where have you been? I've already given my last box to some admirer of mine!" Haruka giggled. And up till now, "_I still haven't made up my mind on what I'll give to Tsukimori-kun! Aarrgghhh..._" She was walking almost ready to go home. She tilted her head down the ground and realized that the answer to her question is already in the palm of her very hands. She hastily ran after Len before he goes home. When she caught him, she called his attention. "Tsukimori-kun!" She was panting madly. "I want you to come with me, please!" She pulled him and brought him to a beautiful scenery (School's garden) where the pretty showering Sakuras are everywhere. "Take a seat!" She showed him to the bench. "No ladies! And just a gentleman! This piece goes to you!" She smiled and carefully positioned herself with her violin.

She played to the tune of "**_Scheherazade_**, _**Op. 35: 3rd movement**_, **_The young prince and princess_**" wholeheartedly. While playing, the soft breeze blew her long hair. It's like the trees are swaying along as she created such overwhelming music. Len closed his eyes and felt the sweet sound as it filled the whole garden with a romantic atmosphere. "_I didn't know that her simple playing could actually calm me so well… Somehow it feels like it's reaching into my soul._" Len couldn't help admiring her music, even if it's not as good as his (Well, he knows he's already an expert, duh!). He later, stood up, and took his violin to accompany her. And together they played a soothing and pleasant sound filled with mixed emotions.

After playing, "Liked it?! Is it alright?" Sayaka wants to know badly. "I guess it's fine.... What was that for anyway?" Len pretended not to care although he loved it so much. "I'm sorry I can't think of anything else to give you but that. But, I promise you that I played it with all my heart, I swear!" She draws an **X**-mark to her heart using her index finger. Len just left without a word. He turned around for one last time and said, "Anyway, that time I accompanied you, I just want you to accept that as a gift as well." He sincerely said and went away. Sayaka was thrilled on the inside knowing that she made Len happy although he doesn't show it. (End of the story.... Don't think so ;P)

"Nnnnoooo! Why?! My dearest Sayaka-san!" Sayaka's admirer (From the boy's shower room that morning) cried with grief. "I didn't even receive any chocolates from her!" He was crying so hard (What a cry baby -_-). "There! There! I'll share you mine! Since.... Shiguchi-san gave me a whole box! Yay me!" Haruka's admirer yelled with glee "**Aw shut up**!!!"

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 15

_**Recap**: Valentine's day is much awaited by all the students at Seiso. Sayaka and Haruka made their home made chocolates and gave it to their closest guy friends. After they both gave theirs to Kazuki, Sayaka received a pink rose from him and an expensive bracelet with her name engraved in it from Azuma. Since Len doesn't like sweets, Sayaka played violin for him instead, who later accompanied her and they both played wholeheartedly. This episode is entitled: "**Slumber meeting: Prom committee**"_

_

* * *

  
_

Valentine's Day seemed to passed by so quickly. Nobody has been talking about it anymore. It has been almost a week since it was happily celebrated by the Seiso students. The students are now counting on a new upcoming event exclusively for Music department students only. Some girls' frantic screams were heard all over the campus. "I sooo can't wait for Prom night!" They were all very agitated, much more excited than the time they were talking about Valentine's Day. "I was so delighted that I've already bought my gown last month! It's so elegant and very noticeable that I'll stand out from the rest of the crowd!" A girl was describing her gown arrogantly. "And again... another much-awaited school festivity..." Sayaka indifferently said. Haruka was just listening to Sayaka's complaints and understood that Sayaka isn't much of a party person.

"Saya-chan! Haruka-chan! Aren't you guys looking forward to prom night! I've heard from the teachers that it'll be much more fun this year than last year because they will select five students to organize the event!" Kazuki clearly elucidated. "Really? Awesome! Did Last year's prom went unwell?" Sayaka questioned. "Not that it wasn't fun. It's just that, the prom wasn't well-planned out because the teachers were too busy." Azuma recalled. "Oh… I just wished that the chosen students would do their best to make this year's prom a blast!" Haruka hopefully said. "I surely don't want to be one of them. It's a lot of hard work and you'll get all the blame if it didn't turn out well..." Sayaka blundered out.

After their conversation, they received a summoning from the principal's office. "**WHAT**?! Sir are you sure about that?! Please check it twice. Maybe you've mistaken us for somebody else. Is it really us?" Sayaka hysterically cried and resisted from the given responsibility. "I'm afraid so and no, we're not mistaken. You five are the most trust-worthy students who can handle this job very well. I put all my trusts in you." The principal gently smiled. "**Five**? But there are only **four** of us, Mr. principal." Kazuki gazed and as he saw that there are only four students in the room. A knock was heard from outside the doorstep. "Come in. Oh yes, he's the** fifth** committee who will help too. And now, you're all five!" The principal pointed at the person who entered just now. "Tsukimori-kun?!" Sayaka uttered to her surprise.

The principal, then, assigned each of them a special task. Azuma was assigned to be the host of the night, Kazuki was in charge of the gourmet to be served (Other than playing the trumpet, food is his expertise), Len was assigned with the music and atmosphere, while the two girls were designated to think of this year's theme, and how to design the ballroom. After dividing the jobs between the five students, the principal lets them go. "Some twist of fate! It was very unexpected." Sayaka murmured then sighed. "Aw come on Sayaka-senpai! It'll be a fun experience!" Haruka urged her to look on the bright side of it all.

After school, the five of them were still undecided to where they should hold their meeting to plan as early as possible. "We can't go to my house. Mom brought some visitors at home. It's fully-booked, sorry." Haruka apologized. "Not in my house as well. My grandmother doesn't like many visitors." Azuma was sorry as well. "How about my house? I'm pretty sure my aunt won't mind if you guys come to our place." Sayaka volunteered. They all agreed and went to her house.

"Sayaka, you're late. You better explain to me young lady or else you'll be in a heap of trou-" Aunt Serenity opened the door angrily and was stunned to see four people along with her niece. "I'm home? hehe... I'm so sorry if I was late auntie! It's bec-" Aunt Serenity grabbed Sayaka and asked silently, "Why didn't you tell me you have friends coming? I should've cleaned up the place first." Aunt Serenity was conspicuously excited to see Sayaka bring a group of friends to visit. "Good evening ma'am. It's very nice to meet you. Sorry to have bothered you at a time like this." Kazuki led as the four of them bowed their heads in respect. "It's no trouble! You are all welcome! Come in!" Aunt Serenity cheerfully welcomed them all in.

The place was very neat, and clean. It was almost spotless, and the living room is cozy and homey. "I thought your aunt said she didn't clean up. Look at this place! It's completely flawless!" Haruka was amazed as her feet touched the shiny wooden floors. "Aunt Serenity is a total neat freak." Sayaka joked to everyone. Kazuki was astounded as well as he saw every single item in perfect place. "Saya-chan! Your house is impressive. The atmosphere is calm as well." Kazuki exalted.

In the living room, they already started their strategic planning. "I think that today's theme should be about... fairies!" Haruka proposed. "How did you come up with such an idea?" Azuma wondered. "Maybe she was thinking of the school's mascot." Sayaka guessed. "That'll be great! It'll surely look good!" Kazuki encouraged. They all expressed their ideas, except for Len who kept his mind secluded. Aunt Serenity kept offering them delicious snacks which Kazuki finds hard to refuse.

They didn't realize that it was already late. It was raining very hard outside. "Oh my! It's already 10:30 pm." Haruka gasped. "Time sure runs fast when you're having fun!" Kazuki concludeed. Aunt Serenity looked outside the window and saw the rain pouring down heavily. "It's raining cats and dogs out there! Are you guys sure you can go home?" Aunt Serenity worriedly asked.

"What should we do now Azuma? How about a ride on your limo" Kazuki turned to Azuma. "Or maybe you guys could stay here for the night!" Aunt Serenity smiled cheekily. "Wha-?" Sayaka was dumbfounded. "We can't. We're afraid that it'll be such a burden for you Ms. Harlington." Haruka respectfully declined the kind offer. "Not at all! I'd love to have you guys around! Please do stay!" She begged "I guess we have no choice. Our driver is off-duty." Azuma decided.

"Auntie! We only have one guest room! We can't fit these three guys there! For sure, Haruka will stay with me in my room." , "I'll prepare the **_futons_** then!" Aunt Serenity said with ease. After Aunt Serenity prepared the beds, the four were in the dining room. Later, she whipped up another batch of her home-made cookies which Kazuki finds really delicious. "Midnight snack is ready!" She gladly gave offered them the whole tray. "**WOW**! I sure like your aunt's cooking! If Saya-chan lives like this, I sure wish I was living her life!" Kazuki complimented which made Aunt Serenity grew fond of him and gave him most of the cookies. "Sayaka, where's Tsukimori-san?" Aunt Serenity asked. "I think he's upstairs. I'll go check." Sayaka ran up stairs and entered the guest room. There, she saw Len sleeping with his back leaning against the wall and sitting on the ground.

"_Sleepyhead..._" She didn't make a single noise and moved closer to Len. "_He's much more tame this way!_" She giggled. She was unaware that her face was very close to his. She felt a sudden urge to do something… Something that she always wanted to do for a long time now. Her mind says no, but her body is moving on its own accord. She was about to kiss him. His and her lips were only an inch away, until she finally restrained from doing so.

She slapped herself, "_What were you thinking, you stupid girl?! Are you out of your mind?!_" She shook her head once again and just left him sleep in solitary peace. At the exact same moment that she walked out the door, Len woke up. "_What was that feeling? I felt as if somebody kissed me... Maybe it was all just a dream_." He ceased from thinking about silly fantasies and went back to sleep.

Even before going to bed, she can't help but think about how close that was. "Why aren't you sleeping yet? Is something on your mind? You seemed troubled..." Haruka woke up beside her. "It's nothing, Haruka. You can go back to sleep..." She assured. Meanwhile on the other room, Azuma and Kazuki were both sound asleep while Len was wide awake and finds it hard to sleep all of a sudden. He can't help but think about what he felt earlier. He kept convincing himself that it was all his imagination but, is still full of doubt since it all felt so real. "_This sensation is driving me crazy... I really want to know... what that was..._"

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 16

_**Recap**: Sayaka, Haruka, Azuma, Kazuki, and Len were all chosen to be the Prom committee and will be the ones to plan for the said event. Sayaka volunteered that they should do it at her house. Aunt Serenity was so pleased to see visitors. They were about to go home when they saw that it was raining too hard, so Aunt Serenity begged them to stay for the night. Len went missing, and as Sayaka found him sleeping, she almost kissed him but held back. This episode is entitled: "**Rivals in the name of love!**"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Oh no I'll be late! Late, late, late!_" Sayaka hastily prepared her stuff for school and ran out the door. "How about breakfast, Sayaka?" , "I'll eat toast on the way!" And hurriedly, she ate her breakfast on her way to school. She was panting as she looked at her watch and saw that she only had five minutes left. She didn't care whether her feet are aching, she still continued running as fast as she could. **BLAG**! "Ow... That hurts.... I'm so sorry!" Sayaka cried in pain and apologized to the person she bumped into. "_No! It's fine!_" The girl said, in a different language. "_Eh? English?_" Sayaka opened her eyes and saw the girl. She looked Japanese but she could speak English fluently. She easily stood up, and gave her a helping hand. "_Are you okay, miss?! I'm very sorry!_" Sayaka replied in English thinking that the girl couldn't understand Japanese.

"No worries! I'm A-okay!" The girl, then, spoke in Japanese which confused her. "Whoa! You can speak Japanese too! How surprising!" Sayaka cheerily smiled. "Hi there! My name is **Yuka Fujimoto**. What's yours?" The girl introduced herself in a fancy manner and shook Sayka's hands merrily as though she was very pleased to meet her. "I'm Sayaka Nakashima!" She hesitantly smiled. They had a little chat with each other. She found out that Yuka came from **Britain** and is here in Japan for a short vacation. Sayaka became aware of the time. She was shocked to see that she's already fifteen minutes late. "Kyyyaaahhh! I'm so sorry Fujimoto-san! I really have to go to school. I'm so dead! See yah!" She ran away and they waved their good bye's to each other. Yuka added with a yell, "I'll see you again next time, okay?!" When Sayaka was out of sight, Yuka monologuised, "_Finally... I've met her. When I have accomplished my revenge, she won't know what hit her._" She cackled evilly by herself loudly, which made her look like a psychopath if many people were around.

When she reached school, first period is almost over. "Nakashima-san! You're just in time... For second period that is..." The teacher reprimanded with a glare. "Sorry... ma'am..." She was embarrassed to see everybody looking at her including Len, who stares at her sharply. "Be sure not to be late next time. Take your seat." The teacher gave her some slack and let her off the hook. She became nervous at the sight of Len and often recalls the time when she almost kissed him during his sleep. She took her seat and sighed in relief.

Lunch time came. "Sayaka-senpai, were you late?" Haruka questioned. "Yah! I bumped into this girl on my way to school and had a chat with her. I didn't notice the time." She quickly explained. "Yoohoo! Nakashima-san! Right here!" A familiar voice was heard. "Fujimoto-san?! W-what..." Sayaka was almost speechless. "Oh nothing! I was just sight-seeing!" She excitedly respond. "Sight-seeing? Here? but this is Seiso academy. No scenery to gaze here." Haruka laughed. "I mean sight-seeing for **BOYS**! Kyah!" Yuka shrieked. At the exact time, Azuma and Kazuki emerged. "Who are these two cuties, hmmmm?" Yuka asked in a flirty tone. "These are Kazuki Hihara and Azuma Yunoki…" Sayaka introduced both of them without any energy at all.

Yuka came running to the two and quickly grabbed their hands and shook them. "Oh hi! I'm Yuka Fujimoto! I'm so psyched to meet you!" Yuka was indeed very psyched. She, without hesitation, grabbed the two by the arm. "You guys can escort me as you give a tour in this place!" She audaciously gave them trouble to show her around. Azuma and Kazuki find it hard to release from her hard grip and just expressed a reluctant smile. "Sorry... Azuma-kun, Hihara-senpai! I didn't know that she'll react like this. Forgive us!" Sayaka and Haruka bowed. They pulled Yuka, who was still craving for more hugs from Azuma and Kazuki, and then excused themselves. Kazuki and Azuma were left struck dumb (With anime sweat drops, probably).

"Fujimoto-san! please calm down and behave yourself." Haruka beseech. "Those two are well-respected guys in here. You should at least show more respect." Sayaka recommended. "Sorry. I just easily get hooked up by **_bishounens_**! And please just call me Yuka." She asked for forgiveness, insincerely. "We won't be able to accommodate you for today because we still have class." Haruka explained. "No need to worry about me. I'll just stay here and hunt for more gorgeous men! Maybe my English will get their attention." She spoke in English which was followed by a sharp squeal then merrily skipped and roamed around the whole campus while humming a song (What a loony -_-)

At last, time to go home. Sayaka went to look for Yuka, and saw Len while doing so. "Tsukimori-kun, have you seen a flirty girl, who speaks English fluently although she's full Japanese, anywhere happily skipping around and humming silly songs in the campus? Hhhmm... That didn't turn out quite right..." Sayaka asked and realized how silly she sounded. "No... And I care what?" Len rudely replied, "I was just asking, you snob!" Sayaka stuck her tongue out and was red on the face as she remembered that certain scene. While talking about her, Yuka appeared from nowhere. "Sayaka! Come here quick!" Yuka pulled her farther from Len and whispered. "You know that guy?! He's super cute! Can you introduce me to him? Pretty please with cherry on top..." She pleaded with matching google eyes and folded hands.

"No way! You might embarrass yourself in front of a well-respected guy again." Sayaka refused not because she cared about Yuka or anything, maybe because she doesn't want her near him. "Please Sayaka. I loved him since the day I saw him." Yuka sounded so serious. "You see, I saw that guy on T.V. and instantly fell for him. Will you please, let me have this chance to at least meet him." Yuka is still determined. "Aw alright! " Sayaka finally gave in and pitied the desperate Yuka. She gave way of her feelings for she doesn't own him.

"Tsukimori-kun, this is Yuka Fujimoto a friend. Yuka, this is Len Tsukimori my… classmate." She weakly stated. "Len! From now on, I'll call you Len. Or maybe Lenny. Sooo cute!" Yuka declared with ease. "Stop calling me by my first name... How irritatingly pathetic of you to think that were close friends." Len harshly spoke. Yuka was enraged and surprisingly… ***SLAP!***… slapped Len. Sayaka was shocked as well.

"You think you're such a hot shot don't you? Insulting someone you just met! I only wanted to be your friend! Don't you dare judge me that easily!" She exclaimed with a loud and angry tone. Len's eyes were wide open as he touched the side of his face which was sore from the whip of Yuka's hand. Sayaka was affected at how Len reacted to that huge blow, "_He's still so shocked, I've never seen him like this before._" Sayaka gave it a thought. "Anyway... No matter what you do, Len, I'll always be on to you. I'll never let you go..." Yuka's anger was easily blown away by the winds of change. "I'll never give up until I have you... That I swear!" She repeated as if she was threatening him. "Come on Sayaka." She pulled Sayaka who kept looking back to Len with a worried face, hesitant to leave him.

"The nerve of that guy! Talking to me like that. Sooo ill-mannered." Yuka's complaints went on and on. "_You shouldn't have slapped him._" Sayaka quietly said. Yuka looked at her, and then there was silence. "Sayaka I need your help. I want to get back at him. Will you please help me? I want Len to notice me. I want him to fall for me. And when that happens, I'll break his heart, that jerk!" Yuka squeezed her own fists. Sayaka couldn't believe what she had heard. She had a strong urge to kick Yuka on the butt for her carelessness and stupidity yet she controlled herself. "I couldn't possibly... I mean... I wouldn't..." Sayaka showed a puzzled face on the surface but was really furious on the inside. "Well, the least you could do is to **stay away**, and don't interfere..." Yuka requested imprudently. This statement made Sayaka angrier but just helplessly agreed.

On the phone, she was talking to Haruka. "No way! What an insolent little freak!" Haruka was filled with rage as Sayaka narrated the whole story, seems more furious than Sayaka herself. "Why did you agree? I know you liked Tsukimori-senpai! You have to fight for your feelings! You can't let that psychotic bimbo hurt him, right?" Haruka encouraged. "Nah… I know Len. He won't easily fall for that kind of girl." She guaranteed Haruka, but was still doubtful.

The next day... "What?! Is all of that true?" Kazuki was extremely shocked to hear the story from Sayaka. "Sad to say but, yes. And what is much more unbelievable is that Sayaka-senpai agreed to it!" Haruka elucidated. "Sayaka-san, if you agreed to Fujimoto-san's schemes, it will seem like you're an accomplice yourself." Azuma tried putting some sense into her. "I trust Tsukimori. He won't fall for her evil plan. And I was only doing this because I pitied that girl. I feel that she really likes him." She wearily said that to make an excuse of her misdoing. "What if Tsukimori found out about you being part of this plan?" Kazuki was worried for her as well. "I'm not technically part of it. I only agreed to stay away. Let's stop talking about that for now, okay? Oh look! It's time for class!" She was pretending she was all better then pointed at her watch. Sayaka's sadness was visible to Haruka's eyes. "_Sayaka-senpai, why are you hurting yourself?_"

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 17

_**Recap**: On her way to school, Sayaka met Yuka Fujimoto, a new friend who came from Britain (who, by the way, has some evil intentions for Sayaka). Sayaka was surprised to see Yuka at Seiso and was hunting for gorgeous men. When Yuka met Len, she told Sayaka that she liked him. Len declined Yuka's offer of friendship and was later slapped by Yuka on his face. Yuka plotted revenge against Len and told Sayaka not to interfere, who,later agreed helplessly. This episode is entitled: "**Lover's Quarrel?**" _

_

* * *

  
_

At the school garden, "Sayaka-senpai, you're zoning out on me again..." Haruka waved her hands in front of Sayaka's face and tried calling her attention. "Oh! Uh... sorry Haruka. I was having a lot of thinking lately. I'm so frustrated!" She covered her head with both hands. "You know what can give you a peace of mind? Stop Yuka-san from plotting her revenge against Tsukimori-kun!" Haruka snapped. "Maybe you're right... I should make an effort to stop her!" Sayaka promptly stood up and saw the light and the solution to her simple problem. At the exact time, Yuka emerged from behind them.

"Sayaka, can I talk to you in private?" Yuka approached them. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Sure..." Sayaka easily agreed and was thinking about backing out from the villainous plot. At the quiet and abandoned hallway, they were having a serious conversation, a girl-to-girl talk. "Sayaka, I think that you should stay away from Len for good." Yuka blurted out with confidence and ease. Sayaka was so furious and tried not to erupt. "What are you talking about Yuka?" She pretended that she was thrown off. "Aw come on! You know what I'm saying. I know that you gladly agreed to the plan that you'll let Len meet his doom. I mean you planned all of this for me because you sympathize me. Am I right? You'll hurt him in the end!" Yuka was looking at her nails as though they were interesting.

"Yes. I did agree! But...." Sayaka was unable to continue when she saw Len came out of the door. "You did? I see..." Len weakly said. Sayaka was actually about to defend herself from the accusation but haven't completed her sentence. There was a moment of silence. Len walked out and Sayaka chased after him. "Tsukimori-kun! You don't understand the whole situation! Why won't you listen to me?! Please stop!" She was almost crying as she begged Len and got a grip on his hand. Sayaka realized that this was all a set up by Yuka for Len to hear her say such word and make her appear as the bad guy. "I didn't plan this! It was a set up! Yuka was the one who planned to get revenge from you!" Sayaka kept convincing him but it was useless since he won't listen and continued walking. Len stubbornly shook her hand to let go from her grasp then walked away. Sayaka still thought that she couldn't defend herself from the blame since she was also half accusable for the whole thing. Len wouldn't even hear her out, because he was deeply hurt by openly admitting those things.

"Awww... You didn't even know that the whole revenge I planned was actually meant for you. You poor thing..." Yuka followed Len and chuckled evilly. She was puzzled by those last words that came out from Yuka. At last, it was time to go home. Sayaka didn't mind telling Haruka that she'd go home ahead of her. She felt so miserable, as if her whole world has come crashing down. She was walking down the streets like she has nowhere to go. "Saya-chan?! What are you doing walking home alone?" It was Kazuki who came running after her from behind. She didn't spoke a word and then burst into tears. "What did I do to deserve something like this? Can you tell me? Am I a bad person? Yes. I think I am…" She was mumbling while crying her heart out to Kazuki.

"Calm down Saya-chan... Tell me what happened..." Kazuki was holding her from both shoulders and demanded for an explanation. They went to a nearby park and sat on the swings. Sayaka elaborated the whole story to Kazuki. "Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" Kazuki was seeking for an answer. "Can you please come with me to the mall tomorrow?" Sayaka quietly asked. Kazuki was wondering why to a mall but instead of questioning, he completely agreed (Well, I don't even know why to a **mall** too!). "Sure thing! Saya-chan!" He merrily conformed. "_Maybe through this…_" Sayaka said, "_I would be able to forget about it all…_"

The next day. "Are you ready Saya-chan?" Kazuki was checking out if she's all prepared to go. "Yes! Let's go Hihara-senpai!" She smiled at him, although it was very obvious to Kazuki that she is so down. At the mall, Sayaka insisted to go to the arcade. "Here Hihara-senpai! This will be fun! " Sayaka pulled as she showed him the '_**Crane game**_' . "I'm not good at this, but I'll sure try to score you some teddy bears!" Kazuki zealously said as he pulled his sleeves up. After trying the game, he unbelievably caught one in his very first try. "Alright! I got one!" Kazuki claimed the prize and voluntarily handed it to Sayaka.

"Aaawwww... It's so cute and cuddly! Thank you, Hihara-senpai!" She smiled as she hugged the bear so tight then kissed it gently. Kazuki smiled tenderly at her and felt better to see Sayaka cheered up a bit. Just then, they saw a child who was moping in one corner. "No fair! I've already used all my tokens and I didn't even get a single stuffed bear!" The little girl whimpered. Sayaka saw this and approached. She gave a big dorky smile and tried impersonating a cartoon character voice on the teddy bear to lift up the girl's spirits. Later, the girl was chuckling and ceased from crying. "Here... I know how much you want this." Sayaka gave her the bear. "But Onee-san? Your **boyfriend** scored this bear for you." The girl resisted though she really like to have it. Sayaka was taken aback from the child's innocent remark (the boyrfeind part). "No, I insist! You can have it! I have lots of these at home." , "Thank you!" The girl timidly accepted the toy with gratitude and went to back her parents, skipping merrily.

"I'm so sorry Hihara-senpai! I know you've worked so hard to win that bear! Forgive me!" She bowed and was very sorry. "It's okay! I gave it to you anyway so it's up to you on what to do with it.." Kazuki reassured her that he wasn't a bit angry or disappointed about it. Later, they were having the time of their lives playing a few games, like '_**Shooting hoops**_' which they both enjoyed since they were playing as a team. Sayaka saw a karaoke booth and they rented one. Sayaka sang a mellow love song for Kazuki. "And this song goes to my cheerful, and energetic senpai!" Kazuki couldn't help but to completely adore her singing.

After a lot of playing, they decided to go to a fast food chain and eat. "This day is the best! I've enjoyed every single moment of it. I'll surely treasure this!" Kazuki exclaimed as he took a slice of pizza and ate it. "Yah! I loved it too! Thank you for coming with me here, Hihara-senpai..." She thanked him but wasn't looking straight at his face. While eating, Sayaka noticed a strange figure, and a familiar voice. She tried looking where it came from, and saw that it was Len, who was with Yuka which all seemed far-fetched. "What are those two doing here together? Don't tell me that Tsukimori-san actually agreed to date that girl?!" Kazuki gazed at the two then gave Sayaka a puzzled look. Sayaka's expression was blank.

Len and Yuka saw them too. "Oh my! It's you Kazuki… and hhhmmm... Sayaka, what a coincidence. Len and I were just passing by. And we're on a date!" Yuka clutched on Len's arm so casually. Len was staring at Sayaka, and vice versa. Sayaka looked away and didn't showed how hurt she was to see such a scene. Kazuki noticed this and gave a lonely and worried look. "Well, It's been nice seeing you two! Ciao! We have a lot of dating to do!" Yuka happily said goodbye and was still firmly grasping Len.

While walking home, Sayaka was so quiet and her head was facing the floor. "Saya-chan... I know how you felt when you saw those two. I truly understand..." He paused which made Sayaka stop walking and her eyes are weary and a little wet. "Hihara-senpai, I'm sooo sorry. I only used you as a scapegoat to forget this horrible feeling. I hope that you'll have the heart to forgive me." Kazuki faced her and held both her hands. "I don't care if you used me or whatever. I'm just so glad that I'm the one you called at a time like this. But I'll be even gladder if you start calling me Kazuki." He mildly smiled and swept her tears away with his thumb. She couldn't help but cry even more and just hugged Kazuki. "_Thank you Kazuki-kun... You're so nice._" She whispered with a silent voice which sounded like the rustling wind. Sayaka was thinking that if she haven't met Len, she would have fallen for Kazuki on a whim.

Meanwhile, Len's current condition. "Len! hello?! You're physically near but your mind is traveling somewhere else. I wonder why?" Yuka pretended to think very hard. "Will you stop calling me Len. I didn't even invite you to come along. You just came clinging to me all of a sudden." He stayed away from her. "Is that so?! Then why didn't you told that to Sayaka when they saw us together, huh? Admit it! You've fallen for me!" She was fooling herself, being blind about the fact that he didn't developed any feelings for her. "Not in your life... I'll never ever fall in love with the likes of you." He confidently stated. "Why can't you understand?! Are you dense or something?! She almost led you to your doom! She was planning to break your heart from the very beginning!" She shouted hysterically.

Len was quiet. He paused for a while and then continued talking, "You're the one who planned the whole thing. And from the very start, you've been planning your revenge, not on me, but on her. I don't know the reason why, but I'm pretty sure that your plan has already gone smoothly the way you want it to, am I right?" He was a little angry but kept his cool. Yuka was dumbfounded; she didn't know how Len cleverly found out that fast. "That was how I intended for it to happen but, something about the plan seemed to change." Yuka was trying to confess something but Len continued walking away from her. "You see, I... I... I'm the one who fell for you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Len stopped as Yuka chased and hugged him from behind. "I love you! I really do. Tell me what you really feel about me!" She pressed her face on his back.

"... I'm... sorry... I don't..." He said as he let go from Yuka's hug and continued walking and left her crying on the ground so hard. "_Why?! Am I that hard to love? I don't want to accept it but, he really rejected me straight to my face. I feel like I was slapped. My chest feels heavy!_" She said to herself. "_What have I done? I've ruined their relationship. All for my selfish desires. I thought I was doing this all for **Cyrus**, but I didn't realize that I was already being selfish..._" Finally, she has realized that she had done something very bad. So she decided that it's up to her to fix things between the two. When her job is done, she'll return to Britain for good and will try to forget the bitter experience.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 18

_**Recap**: Sayaka decided to back out from the plan. While talking to Yuka about that matter, Yuka made her say something which made Len think that she was the one who planned it all. They didn't talk to each other for a while. Kazuki went with Sayaka to the mall to make her feel much better. While eating at a fast food chain, they saw Yuka and Len together. When Yuka admitted that she truly fell in love with him, he rejected and left her. This episode is entitled: "**Forgive and forget**"_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a weekend. Aunt Serenity was busy preparing her suitcase, seems like she's leaving the country to go overseas. "Sayaka, I already left you enough stock for one week. Can you handle everything by yourself while I'm gone?" Aunt Serenity wanted to make sure if Sayaka will be okay. No reply was heard, so she decided to check up on her. "Sayaka, dearest? Is something bothering you? Are you sick?" She approached as she touched her neck to take her temperature. "I'm fine, don't worry about me auntie. Everything will be under control." She frailly said. "You don't look like it. I know that face... Something is bothering you. What is it?" Aunt Serenity insisted to know.

Aunt Serenity was too pushy, so she explained to her what had happened. "I think you should go and apologize to Tsukimori-san and also... maybe you should talk to that Yuka person to make things clearer." Aunt Serenity advised. After saying so, she looked at her watch. "Oh no! I gotta run. I have to catch my flight to Britain and... **fix** some things, okay?" She hurriedly said good bye to Sayaka and kissed her forehead. Now, that she's home alone, she was still baffled by her current situation. She went up to her room and locked herself in there. She closed all the doors and the windows which made the house looked uninhabited.

"_Why am I doing this to myself? It's not like having an argument with Tsukimori-kun makes it the end of the world..._" She tried talking some senses into herself but was feeling terribly miserable to lift up her own spirits. After a long while, her phone rang. She doesn't want to answer; she was too weak to even walk to where the phone is. She covered her head with a pillow and ignored the loud ringing phone entirely. After a lot of annoying ringing, she finally gave in and answered it. "H-hello? Harlington residence. S-sayaka speaking." She faintly said. "Hello? Sayaka, this is Yuka. Can you please come to the newly opened cafe downtown? It's urgent..." A familiar voice spoke on the other line. It was Yuka, who immediately hang up on her after the word.

Sayaka was bewildered but, she went anyway just to find out what it was all about. When she got there, she saw Yuka sitting by herself. When she got closer, Yuka quickly stood up and was like so surprise all of a sudden. "I wasn't really expecting that you'd come. But since you're here, can we please talk?" Yuka was filled with sincerity which convinced her that it was really something serious. Yuka ordered them some beverages: Coffee for her and tea for Sayaka since she's not much of a coffee person.(She finds the taste revolting... Sorry coffee lovers^_^)

"Sayaka, I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for... you know... all the things I've done between you and Len. I know I've been so selfish, will you forgive me? I'm begging you, Sayaka! I promise that I'll fix things between you two." Yuka pleaded as she held Sayaka's hands and was very desperate to be forgiven. "Don't worry... I forgive you. And there's no need to fix things between us. He's the one who didn't believe me in the first place. By the way, can you please tell me what made you do those things?" Sayaka let go of the past and easily forgave her rival. Yuka explained that she did it all for Cyrus. Sayaka found out that she is Cyrus's best friend in Britain. She said that when she have heard that Sayaka rejected Cyrus, she plotted the revenge. Their accidental meeting was done on purpose.

"Not only that, I didn't know that there will be a few change of plans. You see, I didn't intended for it to happen but... I actually fell truly in love with Len. It can't be helped! I just did. But he... didn't accept my feelings." It was seen in Yuka's eyes that she was full of sorrow as she narrated her story. Sayaka was all ears but was a bit lonely to know that Yuka had developed strong feelings for Len. "_What am I thinking?! I don't even have the right to be jealous! I don't own him. He's not mine and never will be..._" She thought to herself. "So? What now? I know how much determined you are when it comes to this sort of thing (love). Don't mind me; I won't interfere even if you continue your chase for Len." Sayaka carelessly said, although she didn't mean it.

"Nah! Guys come and go. I'm sure I'll find myself a much nicer guy. I know for sure, that he likes you too. You are the reason why he refused me." Yuka gave her a fake smile. Sayaka was just staring at her as she said those encouraging words. "Anyway Yuka, I forgive you. I really do, so there's no need to prove yourself. You don't have to fix anything. After all, it's all been broken from the beginning..." When Sayaka said this, she was referring about her sickness, thinking that there's no point getting back with Len since she may leave him any time soon. Yuka agreed, yet, she still wasn't satisfied and was still planning on going on with her secret scheme to get them back together.

"Okay! I won't. Sooo… will you come partying with me tonight? I'll make sure that we'll have a great time. I'll be leaving for Britain tomorrow and I was hoping I can spend some more time and get to know you a lot better." Sayaka nodded and they said their goodbyes. "Remember! 7:00 p.m. sharp! See yah!" Yuka run along with her fingers crossed hoping for the plan to become a success.

It was 7:00 p.m. Sayaka was all dressed up in comfy skinny jeans and wore her jacket since it was a bit chilly outside. When Sayaka saw their meeting place, it was very peculiar. "A **night club**?! What?! What if she's planning something sinister?! Oh shush! Stop doubting. I already told her I forgave her, that's why I have to trust her." She convinced herself as she hesitantly entered the place. It was crowded inside. Lots of teenagers are dancing, drinking, flirting and stuff. She was blinded by the harsh spotlights, shoved herself in the crowd and aimlessly looked for Yuka.

"Over here Sayaka!" It was Yuka calling her attention while waving both hands way up in the air. "Yuka? Are you sure this is the place?" Sayaka was doubtful and was hoping that they went to the wrong place. "Yeah! We will party 'til were purple... Yiiihhhaa!" She screamed. "Yuka?! Are you drunk or something?!" Sayaka worriedly asked after seeing Yuka who can't almost stand on her own two feet. "No! Of course not! Well, maybe not just yet, that is! Come on Sayaka Let's dance! Don't be such a party pooper!" Yuka was leading her to the dance floor. "No thanks. I think I'll just sit here." Sayaka declined and pointed at the table.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you to these two hotties I recently met!" Yuka pointed at two good-looking men seated at their table. Yuka came closer to Sayaka and whispered, "I know how much we both want to forget our bitter love experiences. Sooo... good luck!" She said as she pulled the other guy to dance with her. While sitting with the other guy, she was very silent. "By the way, my name is Takeshi. Want to dance?" He arrogantly introduced and then proposed. "No, uuuhhmm.... I'm not really a good dancer. I'm kind of shy." she resisted and said those words while looking at the ceiling to avoid direct eye contact with the stranger. After many minutes, the guy she was with was completely drunk. "If you don't want to dance, care for a shot?" He drunkenly said as he handed her a glass. "I don't drink! Will you please stop offering me anything? Mind your own business!" She was all fired up and was caught in a very bad mood.

Yuka and the other guy were finished dancing and returned to their seats. "Sayaka! Having fun?!" Yuka asked. "No. This guy's annoying me, and this place is too noisy and crowded. I hate it." She straightforwardly commented. "She's such a kill joy that she won't even drink..." Takeshi exclaimed. "If you don't want it, try this. I assure you that it's not alcoholic." Yuka offered her a glass of something she doesn't even know what but accepted and drank it. And **VOILA**! In an instant, she was drunk. "Wow! Look at the way she reacted to such a small amount of liquor!" The other guy was surprised. Sayaka was unaware that she was already doing foolish things like, dancing wildly, carelessly yelling at every body, and more drinking.

Little that she know, Yuka contacted Len to pick her up. But when she called Len, she told him that it was something urgent again, just like the way she told Sayaka earlier. When Len arrived, it was obvious in his expression that he doesn't like the place at all. "Len! I knew you could make it! Here, take this one home." Yuka grabbed Sayaka away from Takeshi. But Takeshi doesn't want to let go of his clutch on her arm. "Give her to me... She's mine..." Len glares at him, and he won. Len finally got hold of the dizzy and unconscious Sayaka "What's she doing here? She's drunk, isn't she?" Len sounded like authority when he interrogated Yuka. "Easy there lover boy! She's just broken hearted. I think it's up to you to fix things between yah! Ciao! Best of wishes to you!" Yuka and her company went home.

Len carried her to her house. When they reached Harlington residence, it was locked and Len can't locate the key anywhere in her bag. Of course, he was embarrassed to inspect inside her clothing. So he reluctantly brought her to his house. "I don't feel so goo-... **BLEAGH**!" She was being carried on Len's back and unintentionally barfed on his shoulder. "_Terrific..._" He sarcastically remarked and wasn't feeling luck on his side. When they got there, he laid her on the sofa and quickly changed his clothes since, Sayaka accidentally puked on it without her knowing. He carefully watched her peaceful face, "_I don't even know myself anymore... I'd never do something like this for anyone._.. _Why do I always do such things for you?_" He was talking about being kind and considerate. After a few hours, Sayaka found herself in a strange, but familiar room. She touched her head and felt like the room was spinning. "Where am I? What happened?" She was puzzled. As she glanced, she saw Len staring at her which made her fall off the sofa. "What?! What am I doing here?! Did you do anything to me?! You sicko!" Sayaka exaggeratedly screamed and wrapped her arms around her body. "Don't be daft. I only brought you here because I can't find your house keys anywhere. You can leave any time now, if you like." He was showing her the door.

"Sure! I'll leave this moment, no need to be pushy..." She stood up, her knees are wobbling. She was off-balanced and fell down. Luckily, Len caught her. She didn't mind even though she's very close to him, since she missed his presence so much. It makes her feel safe, sound and not alone. "_I...I'm sorry, please... forgive me..._" She whispered filled with regrets. After saying so, she lost consciousness again. Len held her up properly and saw that she was asleep once more. He was unaware that his face was very near hers. He remembered this kind of sensation and realized, "_It was you... It wasn't a dream after all..._"

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 19

_**Recap**: Yuka apologized and admitted her revenge to Sayaka so she invited Sayaka to party because she'll be leaving for Britain the other day. Sayaka didn't have fun at all because disco was very crowded and noisy and Sayaka accidentally became drunk. Yuka then called Len to pick up Sayaka. Len brought Sayaka to his house since he can't find her house keys anywhere. This episode is entitled: "**My Dearest Onee-chan, I miss you**" _

_

* * *

  
_

"Sayaka, where are you?!" Sojiro cried out for her name and was worried sick looking for her. "Onee-chan, look, look! I saw the pretty fairy! Come!" Sayaka was busy chasing the incognizant fairy. "_SIGH_… I'm coming Saya-chan..." Her big brother just shook his head and then followed the sound of her voice. She was a bit hard to find since it's woodsy, the trees may lead you off-track. Sojiro was searching calmly and later heard Sayaka's loud shriek. "**SAYAKA!!!**"

Sojiro ran as fast as he could. At the edge of the cliff, she saw Sayaka hanging on a thin branch which was about to break any second. "Onee-chan! Help me!" Sayaka screamed for help and was crying so hard. Sojiro, without hesitation, came to her aid and climb down the cliff to save his troublesome little sister. "Hang on... Don't let go, okay?" Sojiro calmed her down, Sayaka just nodded. Sojiro reached out for her hand, Sayaka grabbed it then he pulled her up first.

Now, that she's on top, she called out to her brother, "Onee-chan, give me your hand..." Sayaka gave him her hand. When he was about to grasp it, his foot slipped and tragically fell harshly on the ground with a loud THUD! He lost a lot of blood and was lying lifeless at the bottom. "**ONEEEE-CHAAAN!!!**" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

(**_End of dream_**)

"Onee-chan!" Sayaka yelled. She was awoken and was panting and sweating a lot. She found out that it was all just a nightmare. She covered her face with both hands, and was quietly sobbing. She noticed that someone's head was pressed flat on her side and whose one arm are fully stretched and was lying on her stomach. She was shocked and screamed, "Eeiiiyaaahhh!!!" She shoved him off her. "What's wrong?" Len drowsily spoke and was staring impassively at her until they met each other's eyes. She looked away. And again, she forgot about what happened last night and accused Len once more. "What did you do to me?! You lecher!" She pointed with disgust and covered her body with the blanket.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Len asked with no excitement at all. She had a lot of hard thinking and then remembered everything. "Oh yeah... Sorry and... thank you, for taking me out of that horrible place." She looked at the ceiling. "Why are you thanking me when it seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself back there?" Len sarcastically asked and the heated argument is about to begin. "Excuse me, you judgmental person! You didn't even know how much I suffered in that place! And I must say that I was the most proper lady in that disco club!" She exclaimed. "You were drunk, and that guy completely have his arms wrapped around you. Is that what you call proper?" Len was talking like a father to her.

Sayaka didn't know that was the certain scene Len saw last night that she wasn't fully aware of. She can't think of any more good excuses. "What do you care?! I can flirt with anyone I like, any time I like, and anywhere I like. You're not the boss of me!" She defended. Len went to silent mode, then he turned his back against her and left. Sayaka was so angry with herself. "_You dim-witted girl! Why do you have to make matters worse?!_" She scolded herself. She tried to get up, that's the only time she took notice of the blanket and the pillow and wondered, "_Did he put these on me when I was asleep?_"

When afternoon came, her stomach was grumbling. She hadn't eaten breakfast. She doesn't want to go home yet, and for some reason, she doesn't know why. Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?! Sayaka! I'll be leaving for Britain today, okay?! I'm at the docks right now! (Let's use boats! Planes are so overused, don'tcha think?) I wish the best of luck between you and Lenny. Make sure to take care of that little ill-mannered cutie for me!" Yuka sounded so happy, and it was no lie. "Yuka, please wait for me. I'll be there! Just give me 30 minutes tops!" Sayaka ended the call and hurriedly looked for some clothes she could borrow from the same wardrobe Mrs. Tsukimori lent her from last time. "_I sure hope Tsukimori-san won't mind…_"

When she was all dressed up, she ran down stairs and met Len on his way up. "Where are you going?" , "I'm going to the pier. Yuka may leave any minute now…" She continued running. As she was close to the door and was holding the knob, she paused and added, "Do you want to come?" She invited but was looking at the door knob instead. Len agreed with a nod and went with her.

At the pier, "Yuka! I'm so glad we still caught up to you before leaving!" Sayaka was running and waving at her. "Sayaka?! and... Lenny!" Yuka expressed great confusion and wonderment. "I just wanted to thank you. I know that you called him to pick me up that night. Even when I told you not to fix things between us, you still stood up to your word. I'm glad you did, and sorry..." Sayaka promptly embraced Yuka, so she embraced her back. "What are you blabbering about, woman?! There's no need to feel sorry for me. Just like what I said, guys come and go! I find it very easy to get over a guy, especially numb ones..." They both giggled knowing that she was secretly referring to Len.

After their short chat, it was already time for Yuka to leave, so they said their good byes to each other. While she was going up the inclined bridge to the ship, she added up, "Hey Lenny! Take care of Sayaka. Same goes to you too, Saya. Good luck you lovey-doveys!" Yuka gave her last cute wink and vanished. "_I guess It'll always be you for me, Cyrus!_" Yuka secretly thought and looked at a brighter chance of love ahead of her. When they were walking on their way to Len's place, it was the usual silence. Sayaka's stomach grumbled which broke the silence. Len stared at her face and then slowly down to her stomach. She instantly wrapped her arms around it to hide the embarrassment. "Why, I was just hungry, that's all. It's all your fault! You brought me to your house and didn't even offered me any breakfast!" She mumbled.

Len was quiet and then speak, "Why don't we go someplace else to have lunch?" Then he scurried away after saying so. Sayaka wasn't expecting that Len would take it seriously so she just followed and was glad. They went to a small, but fancy food house. Sayaka didn't hold back and ordered everything she liked since Len was paying for it all. When their order has finally arrived, "Oh great! I'm starved! _Itadakimasu!_" Her mouth was open wide and was ready to take in a spoonful of food and then stopped. "What are you staring at?! It's impolite you know! A growing girl's got to have her privacy and sweet cherished moment when it comes to eating." She demanded for space and for Len to stop looking at her which irritates her a bit.

"You ordered too much. You do realize that you're gonna have pay for all of that…" Len was just joking, but she totally choked, spitted out her food, wiped her mouth and drank lots of water. "On second thought, you can have some of mine! I insist!" She pushed some of the plates to him. While having a small discussion with Len, a little girl approached their table. "Hello senseis! Are you two on a date?" The girl smiled at them and innocently asked. "Oh! You're one of the students we taught at _**Tonegawa kindergarten**_! Who are you with?" Sayaka interviewed. "My mom. Uhhhmmm... teachers? Can I please come play with you two today?! Oh please?!" The little girl persistently asked. "But your mom may not allow you." Said Sayaka. "No! It's fine with me. I've heard from my daughter that you two are great tutors. My daughter is such a big fan!" Sayaka and Len were taken aback to see the girl's mother who came out of nowhere. So they have not much of a choice and took the girl out with them.

"Can we go to the zoo?! Pleeeaassseee?" The little girl kept squirming and couldn't stand still for a minute. "Eerr... Okay?" Sayaka and Len were both pulled by the girl. At the zoo, there were lots of animals (of course -_-). "I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Sayaka questioned, "I'm Kumiko! Ooohhh look, an elephant! It's sooo huge!" the little girl has a short attention span, and was pointing and naming every animal she sees. "Kumiko-chan is so hyperactive, isn't she?" She smiled at Len. She saw herself in Kumiko when she was young. As she recalled, she used to be an adventurous and troublesome girl like Kumiko.

After a few minutes of strolling and sight-seeing, a man in the very center of the crowd called their attention. "Ladies, and gentlemen! Prepare to hold on to your shoes as we show you a great performance from these talented animals!" It was like a little circus show which made people gather around. Kumiko couldn't see anything from the large crowd. "Oh no! It's already starting and I can't see anything!" Kumiko problematically said. Len bent down and told the little girl, "Why won't you climb up on my shoulders so that you could see?" He carried Kumiko on his shoulders. Sayaka's heart melted at the heartwarming sight of Len and Kumiko. She remembered that it was the same thing she and Sojiro used to do back in the old days. "Onee-chan, I missed you soo much..." She a bit teary-eyed but hid it.

After the show, Kumiko was knocked out and was sleeping like a little baby in Len's arms. "Aaawww... Isn't that precious?" Sayaka teased Len ad moved closer to check up on the sleeping child then fixed Kumiko's hair which was all over her smooth face. Just then, a woman passing by saw the scene and was astounded. "Aaww... Such a young **sweet couple**. And loving parents too..." She adored them and then walked away. When the woman was out of sight, she gazed at Len then looked away pretending to be in great disgust, "Eeewww... No way! parents?! You? Me? Couple? Psssshhhh... That's absurd! Na-uh!" She shook her hands and gave a fake laugh.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 20

_**Recap**: Sayaka was awaken by a bad dream and found herself inside the Tsukimori residence. When Yuka called to say that she's on the docks about to leave, Sayaka ran after her with Len. Sayaka and Yuka said their good byes at the pier. On their way home, they went to a fancy food house. This is where Sayaka met one of her and Len's used-to-be-students at the kindergarten. They took the little girl along with them in a zoo, and were mistaken by a woman as a young couple and parents. This episode is entitled: "**The Good News**"_

_

* * *

  
_

It's been seven days since Aunt Serenity left for Britain. She called Sayaka to see how her niece was doing. "Sayaka, I'll be home by later, okay? Did things go well in there? Are you alright?" Aunt Serenity was very concerned and was a bit worried about her dear Sayaka. "Auntie, stop worrying already! I told you many times that I'm fine." Sayaka gave her relief. "When I get home, I'll tell you the biggest surprise!" Aunt Serenity was giggling with enthusiasm. "Why can't you tell me now? I'm too impatient here." Sayaka was exasperated. "Nope! It has to wait till later. You can try guessing if you like, but I want it to come out from my own mouth and in person! Good bye now! I have to prepare my things. Take care!" Aunt Serenity ended the call. Sayaka couldn't wait until her aunt gets home and just said, "She could've at least given me a clue…"

At school, she was spacing out, and her mind was boggled from guessing about the big surprise that has to be kept a secret before her aunt's return. "_I need a hint, but there's not even a single one. Aaaahhh.... I'm very disturbed! Can't think properly!_" She was baffled while talking by herself and was having her alone-time by the garden. To ease her mind, she tried listening to her mp3 and relax even for just a while. She was listening to pop songs; even she thinks that she should open herself to other genres of music and not be narrow-minded and is always focused on classical. "_Wow! This song makes me wanna dance along to the beat!_" She started dancing herself, where nobody could see her. She closed her eyes and she really felt like moving.

Len, who was walking to her direction saw the unusual sight and went near her. "What are you doing?" He apathetically asked with a befuddled reaction. She couldn't hear anything since her headphones are in maximum volume. She was still grooving to the song and accidentally bumped Len. When she opened her eyes, "Tsukimori-kun?! How long have you been standing there? Don't tell me you just saw that!" Sayaka was shaking his shoulders. "I did... And it was unsightly..." He nonchalantly commented. She was stupefied, and walked away while murmuring to herself, "_He thinks he's so perfect! He doesn't even know talent when he sees one! I really need to walk away from him..._" She complained and was a bit embarrassed thinking about her buffoonery so she saved her face from the shame.

She was only a few feet away, then she ceased from walking. She sensed something wrong with the way she walked so she stooped and stooped down at her feet. "_Drats! Why now?! Whyyyy? You failed me at the time I needed you the most!_ (She's talking about running away)" She cried out loud after seeing her shoes broke. She went limping to the nearest tree and bent down and tried to fix it in a helpless manner. Len tried to see what was happening, "You won't be able to fix it that way..." He honestly stated. He led Sayaka to sit on a bench while he tried fixing her shoes. Sayaka intimately looked at him. It's a good thing he was able to put together in one piece. "Here, try it now..." He tried to slip it onto her delicate feet. She tried tapping it on the ground and it was perfectly firm. "Thank you! Thank you because... you always look out for me... and that's what friends do, right?" Sayaka bent down her head.

"It was nothing..." His way of saying welcome. As Sayaka walked away from him, he can't help but think over and over, "_Why do I always feel the need to look after her?_" After meeting Len, she went to see her three other friends. She was blissfully walking and kept thinking about what Len had done for her, and can't help it but blush. "_Flustering?! What am I flustering about? My face terribly feels hot!_" She touches her cheeks with both hands. She thought that what happened earlier between them was like a '**_Cinderella fairytale_**'. "Hi there!" A weird girl popped in front of her. "Hi! I'm **Nami Amou**, a reporter! I wanna ask you a few things!" She led Sayaka into a quiet place and fired away her questions like a well-equipped machine gun. "What's the sitch between you and Tsukimori, hhhmmmm?" Nami was very zealous and had a mini notebook and pen prepared to jot down everything. "What are you talking about?! That's an insane thought! Of course there's nothing going on! He's just a friend, a friend!" She reasoned out and defensively raised her hands. "Uh-oh... Why are you being so defensive? You are obviously in denial! I knew it!" She was very psyched and determined to seek for more information.

"Please... I really need to go... I have to look for my friends, okay? Okay! buh-bye!" She continuously said and crept away from Nami. "Aha! It was rumored that you were seen dating Hihara-kun in a mall! It was also one of the main gossips in the campus that you and Yunoki-sama had a relationship in the past! And that foreign exchange student who, you said, was your cousin is only adopted and has fallen in love with you! Last but not the least, Haruka, who is you bestest friend and kouhai, knows your deepest and darkest secrets, right?" Nami was very persistent to scoop out some dish from her. "_She's completely deranged!_" Sayaka took a few steps back as though she was avoiding a lunatic.

"Stop the interrogation! You've crossed the line. Those questions are private." Sayaka justified her rights of privacy. "Sorry about that... I was just very curious! Anyway, another one, you are living with your aunt from your mother's side, who was rumored to be dating a college professor!" Nami just couldn't shut her big mouth. "Wait a second! Have you been spying on my every move? You seem to know much about mine and my aunt's whereabouts more than I do..." Sayaka began thinking suspiciously. "Well... let's just put it that way, but! Don't worry for I have no bad intentions! I'm really sorry if I asked you too much. I'm a reporter and it's what we do." She explained. "_Yah… Like a blood-sucking leech. You won't let go 'til you get what you want._" Sayaka quietly muttered. "What was that?" Nami thought she heard something. "Oh nothing..." Sayaka whistled and ran away while Nami wasn't looking. "_Where has she gone? I just turned my back for a second and then she's disappeared?_" Nami wondered with her ball pen pointing to her face.

After escaping Nami, she searched for Haruka to ask for some advice. "A surprise? Couldn't you just wait until she tells you, Sayaka -senpai?" Haruka suggested for her to be more patient. "I don't know. I'm an impatient kind of person. I can't help it! I really want to know badly! It's driving me nuts!" They kept talking and talking about it, yet they still can't solve the mystery behind the "_**Mystery big surprise**_". When Sayaka went home, Haruka went along too, and was as inquisitive as well. They were standing on Sayaka's doorstep, and then the door opens widely. "Have you figured it out yet? If not, I'll tell you, but come inside first. You too Shiguchi-chan!" Aunt Serenity welcomed them in.

"This is **Tanaka Sakamoto**. He's a college professor and -" Before Aunt Serenity could say it, Sayaka continued. "Your boyfriend! Oh yeah! I found out your surprise! I rock!" She rejoiced pointlessly. "I guess you did, but that's only half of it!" Aunt Serenity was still glad that Sayaka didn't fully figure it out. "What?! What else could it be then?" Haruka and Sayaka spoke simultaneously. Aunt Serenity chuckled. "The big news is that... were getting **MARRIED**!" She happily announced and clings to Tanaka who seemed a little shy about the whole confession. Haruka and Sayaka were both in shock and was speechless. "Hello, you two? Care to join us in the real world?" Aunt Serenity waved her hand in front of their faces to get their attention. And, together, they yipped! "No way! This news is just so good to be true! Congratulations!" Sayaka shook the couple's hands. "Congratulations Ms. Harlington, I mean, Mrs. Sakamoto-to-be!" Haruka said with a little teasing and celebrated with them.

Aunt Serenity explicated that they have been dating for a long time now. And the reason she went to Britain is to invite some friends and other relatives to come to her wedding day, and plan about it too. "I will surely get you two as my bridesmaid! And I want my dearest niece to sing and play for me on my very special day, okay?!" Aunt Serenity requested, which Sayaka agreed to with delight. Tanaka added another, "Sayaka-chan, Haruka-chan, you both study at Seiso, right? I wanted to invite a friend from there to be one of my groomsmen. He plays the violin as well, and maybe he can accompany you. Can you please give this invitation to him?" He handed her the invitation. They opened it to see to whom it is addressed to and they were both flabbergasted to see the name... "**TSUKIMORI FAMILY**? Then that must mean... he's coming too?" Sayaka showed great confusion and excitement.

"Yes. The Tsukimori's are a close friend of mine, since, Misa Hamai (Len's mom) used to be my classmate." Mr. Tanaka revealed. "I see..." Haruka fully understood. "Sayaka! You can invite that gentle young man (Azuma), and that pastry-loving friend (Kazuki) of yours as well! The more the merrier! Here are the invitations!" She gave her two more invitations. "I'll sure try..." She smiled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Your prom will be held in a few a days, right? I think it'll be earlier than my wedding day. I better prepare two dresses for you! One for the prom and the other for the wedding! I better get cracking then!" Aunt Serenity merrily ran up stairs.

Haruka went on her way home. When she was sitting alone in the living room, she was having too many thoughts, "_Prom? Then wedding? Too many events! How am I supposed to hand him the invitation? I need to plan a strategic approach!_" She thought of a brilliant idea, that she'll wait for the right time and distribute the invitations during prom night. "_Wait... Should I go to the prom or not? But for some reason, I don't feel like it..._" She was uncertain herself if she could make it to the prom. A loud crash was heard from outside their window. "_What was that?!_" She asked herself and opened the window. It was Nami! She was eavesdropping all this time. "Amou-san! Did you just hear everything we discussed?" Sayaka annoyingly asked. "Yep! It's pretty juicy, but worry not! You won't hear a single word about it from my mouth... That's a promise!" She crossed her heart. Sayaka was very thankful.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 21

_**Recap**: Aunt Serenity called Sayaka and kept her interested about the big surprise. She can't seem to solve the mystery. She also met Nami Amou, a very annoying reporter at school. Later, Aunt Serenity announced that she'll be married to Mr. Tanaka Sakamoto soon who happened to be a close friend of the Tsukimori's and asked Sayaka to give Len an invitation to the wedding. Amou, who has heard the whole conversation, promised to keep her mouth shut. This episode is entitled: "**The tale of the two violinist; Save the last dance for me**"_

_

* * *

  
_

Everything is all set. They were all satisfied to see a very beautiful and well-prepared ballroom. The theme of the prom is perfectly suited for the occasion. All has been kept in place. The five of them were glad to see that all their hard work has paid off by just looking at the enormous ballroom. "Alright! Let's all go for a break! We deserve it after all!" Kazuki was talking about eating that's for sure. "Yeah! Let's all go!" Haruka second the motion.

They all agreed and went to a cake shop nearby. Kazuki ordered as much food as he wants and they were all having a chat. "I sure am excited for the tonight's prom! Seeing how the people would react when they see the venue and the buffet I ordered, arouses my excitement as well!" Kazuki predicted. "I can't wait myself! I really want to wear the beautiful gown my mom arranged for me! I heard that it's going to be color blue! My favorite!" Haruka was filled with exhilaration too. "Being host for the night is such an amazing privilege! I bet that it would be a fun experience..." Azuma gently spoke but with not much excitement as Haruka and Kazuki.

"Tsukimori-kun's task is just too compatible for him, don't you think?" Sayaka didn't know why she said it, maybe because that's what she really felt like saying and it just came out. They all just looked at her bewilderingly. She was stupefied and thought of a lame alibi about her sudden outburst. "Uhhh... I just thought that... Stop it! Your stares torture me!" Sayaka gave in, and the three just laughed but not Len, who was still looking blankly at her. "So anyway, give us a hint about what you'll wear tonight, Saya-chan!" Kazuki sought for a few clues. Her smile slowly faded away and she tilted her head down facing at her hands on her lap. "Actually, I was thinking about... not going..." She directly declared. "**WHAT?!**" They were all caught in an immense shock. "I thought your auntie already prepared a gown for you? And come on! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Grab it!" Haruka held her hands and was convincing her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Haruka! The event happens every year. Maybe next time..." She sadly said but with doubts whether there will still be a next time for her. "Sayaka think it over. But first, tell us the reason why you don't want to go..." Azuma calmly suggested. The truth is... she doesn't even know why. A part of her says she want to go because Len would be there and it might be her first and last chance, yet another part says not to but no reason at all. She was in so much distress and was overcome by frustration. "Let's just all go home, shall we? You guys still have a lot of preparing to do for tonight's event, eh?" She insisted for them to go home because she couldn't answer Azuma straight.

So, in respect to Sayaka's privacy, they let her go and didn't bother asking any further. On the way home, they all went their separate ways, Azuma, of course, wasn't with them since he is always fetched by his limo. "Bye everyone!" They simultaneously bade each other good bye and left. Sayaka was unaware that she was still being followed. "Nakashima, tell me the reason why..." Len suddenly spoke from behind her which almost scared her half to death. "Tsukimori-kun! Don't jump on to me like that!" She outrageously shouted and was still shaking from extreme shock. "Is there something troubling you, that's why you don't want to go?" He seriously asked. She continued walking, and he clutched her hand to hold her back. She was pulled by a great force but didn't mind resisting and was acting kind of stupor. "Answer me now… Think hard on what you're going to reason out first before saying anything." He was very persistent to know himself although he didn't show it in front of the others earlier.

Sayaka can't look him straight in the eyes. She was staring blankly on the ground. "I have no idea... that's the truth... Will you please let me go now?" She weakly explained until Len slowly releases his firm grip on her forearm. She ran away from him and didn't dare look back. "_Is it because…of my sickness? Or maybe because I'm not into parties and stuff? No! It's because... because... I..._" She finally stopped running and figured things out. "_Of course... I don't want to see him dance with someone else... It'll hurt... so much, it's unbearable..._" She touched her heart and looked at her necklace, then, walked home, still uncertain. She thought how selfish of her to reason that out, but that's **what the heart wants**.

"Why dearest? I've worked so hard on your dress, It'll be a waste. You really have to go." Aunt Serenity convinced her a lot of times. "Is it because, you don't want to see the person you love dance with someone else? That is **selfishness** my niece. Of course sometimes we girls have to be possessive when it comes to our man, but... he's not yours. Just give it a chance... I really want you to enjoy your life while you still can, you might have not much time left..." Aunt Serenity was crying hard already. Sayaka let out a big sigh, "I guess I'm no match for you when you cry like that. You're so unfair..." She spoke with humor which was a sign to her aunt that she reluctantly agreed.

The much awaited night is about to begin. The ballroom was starting to get occupied by sophisticated girls and boys wearing their best dresses. It was like a huge party celebrated by refined English people. There was definitely classical music playing to suit the atmosphere and ambience. "Haruka-chan! You're finally here!" Kazuki welcomed her filled with hyperactivity. "You two gentlemen looked so fine! Have you seen Sayaka-senpai anywhere? I hope she's changed her mind about not going." Haruka hopefully wished. Before the two could shake their heads in response, someone simple, but elegant looking, went down the staircase walking gracefully down the red carpet which attracted the gentlemen's attention. To their surprise, it was Sayaka. Len, who saw the grand entrance, was captivated at the sight of her which Haruka easily noticed and slightly grinned.

"I knew you could make it! I just knew it!" Haruka greeted, ran after her and gave her a huge hug. "Haruka, whatever are you talking about?! Of course I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She exclaimed. "We're glad you made it! Saya-chan! You look very beautiful!" Kazuki was not aware that he actually said that out loud and started blushing after realizing. "Thank you... Hiha-... I mean... Kazuki-kun..." She thankfully stated as she remembered to call Kazuki by his first name. The host of the ball, Azuma, made his dignified entrance at the stage and formally started the free dance period. "Saya-chan? May I have your first dance?" Kazuki reached out his hand and she, without hesitation, accepted it. "Sure! Kazuki-kun! I'd love to!" On the dance floor, seems like the two have no idea what they're doing. They kept stepping on each other's foot, and also kept hitting other couples.

"Kazuki-kun, we suck at this!" She chuckled loudly. "Let's just do what we want to do! It's **FREE** dance period anyway, right?!" Kazuki and Sayaka danced like clowns and didn't mind who would see them like that. "_Dancing with Kazuki-kun like this, makes me feel so alive and carefree!_" She thought to herself. Medusa, the leader of the body guards, commented, "It's probably Nakashima who's leading Hihara-senpai to dance like a monkey! She's making a fool out of him!" They cackled in one accord. After her buffoonery dance with Kazuki, Azuma took his place as the next dance partner. "May I please have the next one, Kazuki?" He politely asked for permission. "Sure, Azuma!" He gladly handed her to him.

"May I have the next dance, my lady? You look very beautiful tonight." He formally bowed and kissed her hand gently. The next thing she knows is that she was dancing well than the last one, since Azuma is guiding her every step. "_Hhhhmmm... Dancing with Azuma-kun like this, makes me feel like I'm dancing with a prince. Like those in a fairy tale._" She gave it a thought. The three approached and asked Azuma to dance with them all at once. "Come on Yunoki-sama! Please?" They pleaded which leaves him no choice but to agree and left Sayaka, "Sorry, Sayaka..." He wholeheartedly apologized. She just smiled and said to herself, "_He may dance like a prince, but, definitely not my prince charming…_" She showed a cheesy smile. Haruka was busy dancing with some of her admirers.

She was left alone, sitting by herself in an empty table. She was chewing gum (A habit whenever she's feeling out of place, and also sometimes, to lose her tension) and Len was checking her out from afar without her knowing. The gorgon sisters got closer and threatened her. "How dare you dance with our Yunoki-sama? He may have danced with you, but put it in your mind that it was just a pity dance!" Medusa (Their leader), gets herself a glass of wine and purposely poured it on her dress. "Oooppss... Sorry! It was an '**_accident_**' !" She emphatically stressed on the last word and turned their backs against her. Sayaka opened her mouth and was ready to make a comeback, but accidentally spitted her gum and it went flying to Medusa's hair without Medusa knowing. She covered her mouth with both hands, but later gave an evil smirk which was followed by a quiet sinister chuckle. She even waved goodbye at them as though she was plotting a scheme. "_Hehe… I still got the last laugh…_"

She ran to the comfort room and helplessly tried washing the stain off. It seemed to her like all hope is lost. She looked at herself on the mirror with self-pity and said, "_I look like a fool. I don't have a face to show everybody, especially Len. He's probably dancing with someone by now. Wait a second..._" She was struck by a clever idea. When she went back into the party, she stands out from everybody. "Sayaka-senpai! What happened to your dress?!" Haruka worriedly asked. "I have to cut it. The wine '**_accidentally_**' spoiled my dress so I have to cut it loose. It's okay! It looked like a cocktail dress, and I have to say that dancing with those long gowns is pretty hard! I often step on the ends." She saved her face from shame and kept her head held up high.

"Saya-chan, what happened to your gown?" Another curious asker, Kazuki. "Long story..." She shortly explained. "Anyway, it still looks great! Hey, want to try out some of the food with me! They're all delicious!" He invited her to the buffet table and handed her a croissant as an appetizer. "MMmmmm... You're right! These are tasty!" They both dug in and stuffed their mouths with lots of croissants. Sayaka was so busy eating to listen to Azuma's much-awaited announcement, the '**_King and Queen_**' of the night. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed the food, and the free dance period. I must say, before opening the last dance, I will announce the chosen prom king, which was decided by the whole staff and faculty..." There is too much pressure; most girls are hoping that it'll be Azuma, like last year. They were all exasperated from the suspense. "The King of the night is......... Tsukimori Len!" Loud applauding and shouts were heard from the audience especially from Len's fans (They ain't as much as Azuma's though). But Azuma fans were heard weeping.

The tradition of the prom is that, the chosen King would lead the orchestra and play music while approaching his chosen queen. Len went up on stage and led the orchestra

While playing, Len tried walking into the audience to bring forth his Queen. Sayaka was still busy eating. She was unaware that she was the one approached by Len, and people were staring at her. Len was playing behind her, but she was still savoring the delicious food. Kazuki pssstt at her and signaled by pointing at Len from behind her. "_Saya-chan, behind you..._" He emphasized the words by lip that never made a sound. She turned around and was astonished to see Len playing by the front of her. She was staring at him, stunned and speechless. She looked back at Kazuki and read his lips, "_Go on! Play with him on stage. You can do it!_" He encouraged. She reluctantly come with him on stage and was handed a violin (She didn't bring hers)

She worriedly looked and whispered at him, "_I can't do this. I never played in front of other people._" , "_You can do it... I know you can... Don't worry, I'm here. Just follow my lead, okay?_" He said with assurance. She followed him and was slowly following the beat with a lot of ease. It's a bit hard to adjust to the violin since she's more used to playing her own instrument. The music they built together was not like how Len played ever before. They poured all their souls into it and their music was heartfelt. Everyone felt the same. Many students praised and declared with wonder and amazement. "It's like the tale of the two violinist! What a superb scene!" They complimented as they saw such an amazing montage of two amazing violin players. After the small presentation, a loud roar from the audience was heard and she was so glad that they got it over with in just a few minutes, but when they were playing, it felt like eternity. As if they are free from all the worries in the world. Azuma, then announced that the last dance period is about to be commenced.

As traditional, the one to begin the last dance was the **_Queen _**and**_ King_**. So, Len, gave his hand and enticed her to dance with him. "I'm glad that you came, so is everyone else... But for now, may I respectfully take this opportunity to have the last dance with you?" He sounded so sincere, so were his eyes. Yet, his facial expression was still the same. She looked warmly at him and nodded with a sweet smile. At the dance floor, she can't describe what kind of feeling this is right now. It's so weird as he touched her hand it's like her heart skipped a lot of beating and she was electrified. She was all red on the face like a tomato. "You're shaking…" He stated calmly as he felt her whole body tremble a lot. "I'm just nervous. Because it's you…" She shyly commented. "_Because it's me?_" Len wondered what she meant by that, but doesn't want to assume and expect too much from that simple phrase.

They both didn't mind whether they're too close to each other. All they can think of is what's happening right now and how to make it last longer. "I want this moment to last forever..." She silently spoke as her head was slowly lying on his chest. They waltz, like, in every corner of the whole ballroom. Sayaka was very, very happy indeed. It was unexplainable. She felt wonderful. Words aren't enough to describe the feeling. All she knows is that, she actually gets to be the first and last dance of Len. The two danced the whole night away and didn't bother themselves about the time. "_I don't want to let you go right now…_" He couldn't imagine being separated from her, although he felt like he's exaggerating it a bit, but that's **what the heart wants****!** So Sayaka isn't the only one who is selfish when it comes to the one they love.

(Here's what happened to that meddling Medusa) "Nooo!!! My hair is ruined! Don't you just stand there! Go and find some stupid scissors, you two!!! What would Yunoki-sama say if he sees this?!" She commanded her two fellow gorgon. (Poor Medusa...-_-) Atleast she felt as worse as how Sayaka felt earlier when she poured the wine on her dress. Lesson learned!

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 22

_**Recap**: The four of them were surprised to see Sayaka at the prom when she told them that she won't go. Her first dance was Kazuki, and second was Azuma. After dancing with Azuma, the gorgon sisters threatened her and spilled wine on her dress. When she returned and fixed her gown, Len was crowned the King of the night and she was chosen by him as the Queen. They played music together, and then, they were each others last dance. They danced all night long. This episode is entitled: "** 'Til death do us part**..."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Now, calm down auntie! There's still lots of hours left before your wedding. You're being too exhilarated." Sayaka calmed her aunt. "It can't be helped. I can't resist this frantic impulse!" She screamed into the heavens. "Alright, alright! Just don't shout too much. The neighbors might hear. So uuhhh, I have some agendas to attend to, okay? Buh-bye!" Sayaka bade her aunt goodbye and was secretly planning for Aunt Serenity and Mr. Tanaka's wedding present. When she went out the door, she proceeded and walked away fast, still undecided, "_My head's empty! What should be a good present?_" She was in a deep thought.

In a small gift shop, she was about to open the door, but then, she coughed a lot of times, it was louder than the ones she had before. When she looked at her hands that covered her mouth, she wasn't at all surprised to see the stains of blood in it and just wiped it off with her handkerchief. "_It's getting worse…_" She whispers. And still, this didn't stop her from going on. She went in and began picking the best gift. She saw a beautiful wooden wall-clock, with a housing and a cuckoo that comes out of its tiny door. She knew that her aunt would love this kind of antique stuff. Too bad it was too expensive for her to afford. She came out of the store, almost empty-handed with nothing but a small picture frame (Perfect size for a wedding portrait) with many classical instruments delicately carved on its sides and the words, "**_Music is the language of love_**" Italicized on it too.

"_My present looks pathetic! But I can predict that Aunt Serenity would say 'It's beautifully precious! A keep-sake! Remember that it's the thought that counts!'…_" She impersonated her aunt's chipper behavior and was chuckling all by herself. She was walking quietly with a smile on her face, as she remembered the night she danced with Len. She promised herself that it will be her most unforgettable experience. She also remembered that night when she almost forgot to give Len, Kazuki and Azuma the invitation to Aunt Serenity and Tanaka's wedding. She giggled and tried smiling a lot in spite of her condition that's becoming much worse as days passed.

She was almost near her house, when she saw Kazuki and Azuma on their doorstep ready to ring their bell. "Azuma-kun, Kazuki-kun? What brings you two here?" She wondered. "Oh nothing much. We only want to ask for your opinion for a good wedding present, since you know your aunt very well." Kazuki consulted since they were both invited as well. "Is that so?" She took the two to the park to have their questions answered without her aunt hearing the whole conversation. "You guys can give her anything. I'm sure she'll accept it, whatever it is. She's not picky after all. " She carelessly said. "I bought them a beautiful antique lamp shade..." Kazuki raised his hand. "I just bought them something simple. A beautiful wooden wall-clock. Will she love this?" (Oh yes… how humble of you, Auma…-_-) Azuma courteously asked as he showed her the gift that she's been targeting at that store. "Wow! I feel so jealous. Your presents are amazing. Mine is… cheap and horrible." She disappointingly said as she showed them the one she bought earlier.

"It's not horrible Saya-chan! I'm a hundred percent sure your Aunt won't mind even if it's cheap. As long as you have given it with your whole heart!" Kazuki gave her hope and lift up her spirits. "Thank you Kazuki-kun. I'll see guys at the wedding later, huh?" She stood up and ran away with a big smirk and wink. She hurriedly snooped inside their house to hide the secret gift which was supposed to be a big surprise. "Sayaka? Aren't you prepared yet? It's almost time..." Aunt Serenity persuaded and pointed at her watch. "Auntie, don't worry about me. I can fix myself. Now go upstairs and let the stylist transform you into a beautiful princess!" She pushed and led her worry-wart aunt upstairs.

She prepared herself as well and got into the cute cocktail dress especially designed for the bridesmaids. The wedding theme was pink and blue. She looked at the full-length mirror and admired the dress. "_It's pretty adorable! It will really look cute on Haruka too!_" She tried fixing her own hair since she doesn't want anyone touching it. She fluffed her curly locks which was half-tied with a red ribbon. She slipped her feet gently on a pair of silver and glittery high-heeled sandals which suited her skin tone perfectly.

She went out of her room, and heard their door bell rang. She went downstairs and answered the visitor's summoning. It was Haruka who promised to ride along with them on their way to the venue. "Sayaka-senpai, you looked as gorgeous as ever!" Haruka praised with awe and magnificence. "Thank you Haruka! You look as dazzling as well..." She returned her flattering words, and then she welcomed Haruka in. The exact same time Haruka entered, was the same time Aunt Serenity went down the stairs splendidly, wearing her beautiful white gown with beautifully arranged sequins in a pure white satin. They were both wowed at the sight of her aunt. "**WOW**! What a transformation auntie! You look soo... Wow..." They were almost speechless. Aunt Serenity just gave it a good laugh and then they altogether went to the said place.

The event is to be held in a beautiful garden carpeted with varieties of flowers in different sizes, shapes, colors, and smells which rose up the aromatic atmosphere. The weather was perfect for this day for it was not very sunny, nor was there any sign of rain. It was a shady afternoon, and the wind was warmly refreshing and very gentle. This is Aunt Serenity's dream wedding. But for today, it's not a dream, for it is reality and is about to take place in a few minutes.

Her aunt was very high-strung and was trembling with fear. "Auntie, what have I told you? Calm down and let me tell you something... This event will change your life from now on. It's a big step you're taking today. I just want you to know that I'm very glad and will be rooting for you! Go for it!" Sayaka sounded so serious and there was a speck of happiness in her face as well. Aunt Serenity looked suspiciously at her. "Wait, hold up. The way you speak. What unusual words... Have you been hiding something from me? Don't tell me that you've been through this kind of thing already? Just from the sound of your advice, you seemed much experienced than I am!" She was just kidding of course. Sayaka pouted and whined "Hhhmm... I'm only giving you a couple of advice. Don't creep up on me with those sorts of questions! Anyway, good luck!" She left her aunt and went back to where Haruka is seated.

From afar, she saw the Tsukimori family who tried occupying the seats from behind them. "Sayaka-san! I'm so delighted to see you again!" Mrs. Tsukimori greeted cheerfully. "Same here... I'm very happy you guys made it..." She smiled and saw Len was staring at her, so she looked away with a very red and hot face. "Haruka-chan... Saya-chan... you two looked cute!" Kazuki and Azuma who approached them seemed to have arrived just then. "And you two looked as dashing during prom night!" Haruka complimented.

The event was started by the wedding processional. The pianist played the wedding march with the huge church organ. The priest who was standing at the very front and center was ready to marry the couple. The ceremony went on with the flow as follows: The poetry and wedding readings on the bible, signing of the wedding certificate or marriage license, then the wedding vows which goes like this:

_I, (Bride/groom), take you, (Groom/bride) to be my (Wife/husband) to have and to hold from this day and forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

The last sentence resonated in her ears and made her mild smile disappear slowly. "_ 'Til... death... do us... part..._" She quietly whispered and glanced at Len, and vice versa. She turned away and shook her head to snap herself out. "_What am I saying?! Why did I look at him. It's like my head has its own instincts._" She looked so down which was conspicuously noticed by Haruka. "_Why, senpai?_"

The couple exchange their "**_I do's_**", their rings, and then their kisses which everybody applauded to. When the wedding ceremony was over, they all took pictures together and went straight to the reception.

The reception was held nearby and the place was still filled with flowers. There was a huge, gallant fountain and the tables were elegantly covered with pink and blue expensive table cloths. The couple opened the gifts and thanked them all one by one. Aunt Serenity was very appreciative to see the very last present they opened, which was Sayaka's frame with a picture of her and her new husband. And as promised, Sayaka played the violin and sang a song together with Haruka in the harp, and Len in the other violin. The hired band (The same band whom Sayaka performed with at the park, if you can still recall) performed with them playing this music.

Aunt Serenity, Mr. Tanaka, and the audience were overwhelmed. Her voice was as sweet as that of an angel's. After playing this, a loud cheer and applause filled the whole garden with laughter and joy. "A very good performance... I was touched, it is very heartwarming as Sayaka-san..." Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori congratulated the three. So did, Azuma and Kazuki, and then the happily married couple. A young lady approached Sayaka. To her amazement, it was her brother's Canadian girlfriend, **Anastasia**. "Saya-chan, I'm so pleased to see you again!" She greeted. "Ana-san! It's been a long time!" She greeted back as they embraced each other.

"If only your Jiro-neechan were here, and your parents... they'd be proud to see how you grew up to be a very fine young lady..." Anastasia's compliment reminded her of her family so she gave her frail smile and just nodded with gratitude. "_I know how much you've been longing for Jiro-neechan too, Ana-san..._ _But unfortunately, she has to move on and forget about him... She needs to live her life normally... with someone elese..._" Sayaka said these, and she felt hurt by her own words, thinking: _What would happen to her and Len if she ends up the same fate as her brother?... **Dead**_. Does he have to forget about her completely as well, and move on? Well... she's afraid to find out. Instead of thinking such things, she busied herself and tried forgetting about such unimaginable thoughts.

Sayaka kept her violin carefully in place. Once more, she coughed a lot. She excused herself from the crowd and went farther away from all the people. She went to a quiet place and let it all out. She was coughing like crazy. "_My chest hurts… Please... not now. Not on my aunt's special day..._" She pleaded for the sickness to leave her for a while even just for today. She was feeling dizzy, her knees are weakening and everything she sees is all a blur. She fell down on her knees, and that exact moment, Len came running to her and caught her fall. "Nakashima! What's wrong?!" He was hysterically yelling and looked at her with a very concerned and worried expression. Sayaka just looked at him with partly closed eyes, and fell unconscious. Len wrapped his arms around her. When he took notice of her blood-drenched hands, he saw it. "_What's happening to you?_" And he knew that this is all a very serious matter.

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	25. Chapter 23

_**Recap**: It was Aunt Serenity's special day since she's getting married. At the wedding, the Tsukimoris, Azuma, Kazuki, Haruka, and other people came to the garden where the wedding is being held. As Sayaka promised, she played a song for them with the help of Haruka, Len, and the hired band. She also saw her brother's girlfriend, Anastasia. She ran away from the crowd and was coughing aloud by herself. She fell unconscious and in the nick of time, Len caught her. This episode is entitled: "**Memories; My keepsakes**"_

_

* * *

  
_

She was awoken by the noise of chattering people around her. As she rose up from the soft bed where she lied, the room seems to be spinning. She saw her aunt, Mr. Tanaka, Azuma, Kazuki, Haruka, and the Tsukimori family inside that strange room. "Sayaka? Tell me what had happened to you back there." Aunt Serenity interrogated, and seemed like she doesn't want to hear the sad truth though. Sayaka couldn't remember. After her fall, all she remembered was the time Len caught her, then she was put on a stretcher and was being taken hurriedly by the ambulance. "I… It's just... I was just... feeling a little sick today... Don't worry… it's nothing serious." She indifferently stuttered and then stood up from the bed to walk towards the door.

Len held her back, "What do you mean nothing? I saw blood on your hands... You can't call it like that as if it was nothing..." Len's eyes were like the ones she saw before she fainted, it was filled with concern, and his voice sounded authoritative. "Release me now. I don't have to explain anything to you! You're not my father!" She argued as he slowly unlatched his grip "Auntie, you shouldn't have run all the way here. You should have stayed at the reception and have fun. After all, this is your special day, isn't it?" She looked at her aunt pleasantly. "You know that it wouldn't be special if you weren't there celebrating with me!" Aunt Serenity spoke with melancholy and tears.

These words made Sayaka pause for a while. And again, the whirling sensation was returning. She was perspiring cold sweats, and looked very pale. She fainted once again which made everybody around run panic and swiftly returned her to bed. Her aunt impatiently called for the doctor through the intercom. The doctor, together with his nurses, promptly responded and went to the room. After examining Sayaka, the doctor approached her aunt and told her that Sayaka's condition was in a very critical stage due to negligence. "I'm very sorry ma'am, but it seems like your niece, won't be able to respond to anymore treatments." The doctor told her the bad news with grief. Aunt Serenity got angry at the doctor and beseeches, "You have to do everything you can! Please, I beg of you! I can't live without her!" She was shouting at the doctor which caught the attention of everyone in that room.

"You did say that she used to do treatments overseas? She shouldn't have run away from it. That treatment was her last hope since her illness wasn't as perilous as before. I'm afraid that we couldn't do anything anymore. She just has to live her life to the fullest. Tell her to live her life normally, move on. Just keep it that way, until **_it_** comes..." The doctor used bland and inoffensive words yet it still made Aunt Serenity fall on her knees and sobbing hardly as if all hope was lost. Everybody in the room heard it as well. They were all sorrowful and bowed their heads as they comforted Aunt Serenity and went out of the room to give her some time alone with her niece. As Sayaka regained her lost consciousness, Aunt Serenity wiped her tearful face and tried to look happy then talked sweetly to her.

"Sayaka, sweety? You're awake at last. How are you feeling?" She was caressing her head and pulled back her bangs and then kissed her forehead. "Auntie, where's everybody? I thought I heard the doctor came in too. What did he say?" Sayaka questioned like an innocent child. Aunt Serenity was lost for words and tried changing the topic. "Dearest... do you still remember the time your mom and dad bought you your very first violin... I still remember your zealous face as you tried to get a hold of it, and the way you yipped out loud about how happy you are. You were so excited that you screamed it out to the whole world..." Aunt Serenity recalled that time when Sayaka was still a child and then they were both giggling softly. "Actually, the truth is… I can't remember how mom used to be... All I remember was her kind and gentle face, and her soft-spoken voice... What was she like?" , "Funny thing you asked! Your mother... She's a very serious person who was always in deep thoughts. Speaks deep and profound words, sometimes, indirect, but when you get you used to her language, you'll actually know what she is talking about! She's very silent, and seldom speaks. She couldn't hear very clearly but understands easily. Hhhmmm... She often answers my questions incoherently and is always spacing out, like you! She really loves writing, and composing her own music as well."

They tried to forget their sadness and worries by having fun in reminiscing the good old days. "Oh yes... That time when your mother was about to have her second baby, that was you, your father really loved to name you Felicity. But your mom reasoned out that she wanted it to be Sayaka, since she decided that She's the one to stop our family line of naming daughters with adjectives and nouns." Aunt Serenity snickered. She also told Sayaka the time when her parents were married at a young age. Her mom was only eighteen and her father was twenty. They were very young and in love. "Mom and Dad really are famous during their days, huh? Why didn't you follow your sister's steps and play music too... I know and I've heard that you're very good at it." Sayaka was eager to find out more. "Well... I wanted to live a normal life. I don't like complicated stuffs, and I know that the paparazzi and reporters won't let me out of their sight, just like how your parents once lived. I really don't dream that big, coz I just wanted to keep it simple, you know?" She explicitly defined.

"How about dad?" She was still restless and wants to be enlightened about what her family used to be. "Oh... He's a good brother-in-law. He's philosophy in life that, _children surpasses their own parents_, was very true. Just looking at you and your brother is enough proof for me. He really loves your mother too much. They're inseparable, and he never forgets a single event important to her like, her birthday, their anniversary, their first date, and the likes." Sayaka was filled with wonder and amazement as she adored her father and mother's relationship which was still strong even at the very end of their lives, through the test of time.

"Jiro-neechan... I loved spending time with him! He's always worried and protective of me! I really missed that too… that feeling of, security, and safety." She rekindled sweet memories as she looked back into the past. "Yes... I was so surprised when your brother was born, I was only ten years old! You mother was nineteen that time! I was shocked that I'm going to be an aunt at that age! Your brother is very, very calm, loving, and a respectful gentleman. That's why he captivated a beautiful Canadian for a girlfriend! He's very handsome too, since you two are of mixed nationalities. Not to mention, the Nakashima and Harlington blood dwells within you two!" Aunt Serenity proudly shone. "Anyway... I have to give you something. It's a priced-possession!. Here you go... This is for you. It was your mother's. She loved writing all her inner thoughts in this diary. I think that this would be the right time for you to inherit it." Her aunt handed her, her mom's diary which was filled with deep and profound words as what Aunt Serenity said. Some of her famous quotes in the book she wrote, "The soul of my Harmony", were written there.

Meanwhile, the others who were outside Sayaka's room were all gloomy when they have heard the news about Sayaka. "How come? Saya-chan is too young, and she looks healthy to me... I never knew that… she was this sick..." Kazuki desolately sought for answers as he kept walking back and forth the empty hallway. Everybody was quiet, no reply was heard, and their lips were all sealed. After Sayaka and Aunt Serenity's long and intimate talk, she went out of the room and told Len to keep an eye on Sayaka for a while. He quietly crept into her room, and found her sleeping soundly while holding a small book near her heart. He fixed her position and took the book to let her hands relax. When he saw the front cover, his interests were aroused and then he opened it due to his immense curiosity.

He realized that this was the '**Beethoven's heiress**' very own diary. He browsed at the pages, once he came to the very middle of it, he saw that it was marked, "_Sayaka's section, It's my turn..._" and read it in secret. And there, it was written:

_Dear mom's diary,_

_  
Nice to meet you! I just want you to know that I'll be filling in here from now on. Since life is too short for me, it seems like I can't dream big anymore. So here are few list of things I want to fulfill before I leave... THESE WILL BE MY **TOP PRIORITIES**..._

_  
1.) To be married **illegally**....hahaha! ^_^_

_2.) Drink as much **iced teas** as I can._

_3.) Sleep by the beach under the stars and see a **shooting star**._

_4.) Befriend my **enemies**._

_5.) See and hear a **well-known quartet** play for me alone._

_6.) Ride the scariest ride of all (for me), the **Ferris wheel**._

_7.) Be with **the one I love** the most._

_8.) See, feel, and play the '**Golden dragon**' violin for the first and last time with that special someone._

_9.) Know the true **meaning of love**._

_10.) Meet **that fairy** again._

_  
I know it all seemed impossible and ridiculous when you look at it, but, I'll make sure that I'll make them all happen! I'm very sorry if I can't write as poetic as my mom... But I'll sure try!_

_So... that's all for now... I'll write here again next time about the things I wanted to happen when I'm gone... Ciao! Hugs and kisses!_

Len closed the book gently, and was overcome with unhappiness. He closed his eyes so tight trying hard not to let a single tear drop. (Sayaka's priority plans were listed the other way around… Haha typical topsy-turvy Japanese! ^_-) He held Sayaka's hand and kissed it softly as though they were very fragile. Then he slept and rested by her side. This certain scene was viewed by the three who were secretly peeping at the door. "_Sayaka-senpai... If only there's something we can do..._" Haruka noiselessly spoke expressing her full concern and thoughtfulness. Len was quite thinking the same as Haruka… "_What could I do for you? I don't want you to go away…_"

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	26. Chapter 24

_**Recap**: As she woke up, she found herself in a hospital. She stood up but then fainted once again. The doctor told Aunt Serenity that Sayaka's disease is now in a critical stage (hemoptysis). Together with Sayaka, they reminisced the past, then she gave her, her mother's diary. Len watched over Sayaka for a while. Then he saw the diary and read it in secret. He almost cried to see Sayaka's list of things to fulfill before she leave. This episode is entitled: "**Your wish is my command**" _

_

* * *

  
_

She blinked a lot of times. She opened her eyes carefully, and saw Len lying by her side, and this made her smile. She sat back up and mildly touched his head. She was caressing it like Len was a little child. He felt her soft hands and was soon awaken. "Tsukimori-kun! Sorry... I didn't mean to... S-sorry..." She uttered nervously, and was caught in the act. "You're finally awake, I'm... so glad." Len, who was always known to be cold towards other people, is now smiling sweetly at her. "Sorry, If I yelled at you earlier..." She sincerely asked for his forgiveness. "It's cool, none taken..." He calmly compromised.

They were very silent, none of them talked and they kept ignoring each other's presence. Sayaka couldn't take it and opened up, "Tsukimori-kun, could you please tell my aunt that I want to get out of here. Please take me away from here." She pleaded. Len was very helpless looking at her defenseless face and can't help but agree. Once she was discharged from the hospital, she didn't go to school for a while and only stayed home for a couple of days to rest. Len always visit her after school. He was decided that he'll be the one to stay by Sayaka's side and help her fulfill her dreams.

"Tsukimori-kun? Where are we going?" Len have to ask permission to Aunt Serenity to take Sayaka out. "Just come… and you'll see..." He abruptly pulled her and was holding her right hand and she was taken into a small church. She can't help but think, "_Why here?_" When they entered the colossal wooden doors of the cathedral, they were greeted by a priest, "Shall we get started?" The priest was looking at Len as though they had a secret agreement behind her back. "Are you ready?" He looked at her and wants to make sure if she's fully prepared for this commitment. "Why?" She was in great confusion and asked with her frail and weak voice. What she doesn't aware of is that this is her _**Priority number one**_.

The priest started marrying the two. It was only a simple wedding with no other people around but the three of them. While speaking, Len whispered to her, "Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to be married illegally. Since we're still not in the right age to marry, I guess it's illegal..." He briefly explained while his attention was still focused at the talking priest. "You've read my diary, haven't you?!" She angrily, but quietly asked. Len didn't mind answering. "Or maybe you want someone else here with you?" Len asked although he wouldn't dare imagine someone else there with her. "No! I want only **YOU**!" She burst. The priest paused as he heard her protest. "S-sorry… please go on…" She bowed for apology. "_You're… unbelievable…_" Len kept snickering silently, and it was Sayaka's first time to see him smile like that. And then the priest made them say their vows. After exchanging vows, it was time to exchange rings, but they don't have any. Sayaka thought of a brilliant idea. "I know!" She unhooked her necklace (The one her father and mother left for her) and slipped out one of its violin shaped pendant.

It's a good thing she has a spare silver lace and put the other pendant there. "Here! See this? This will be our wedding rings, errr... more like necklaces! It'll be the sign of our holy matrimony and the symbol of our..." She paused and continued, "...**_eternal love_**..." She smiled at the words she just said. She put on the other necklace at Len, and carefully hooked it. While doing so, they were too close and it was as if she was hugging him. She had to tip her toes to reach him, since he's a bit taller (He's about 5'8" and she's only a 5'4"). Then he put the other one on Sayaka. After the priest pronounced them as husband and wife, he commanded them to kiss each other. Seems like they were both too shy to do it in front of anybody and were both flustering. Instead, Len kissed her on the head. He, then, allowed her to call him by his first name and him by her first name since they are married. She doesn't want to admit it to herself but, that kiss she just had seemed incomplete and she was still not contented, but unfortunately, she just let it go. "_Uwa… I want more than that…_" She naughtily thought.

(**FYI**: Each event happened every other day.) He launched _**Priority number two**_. "Sayaka, for you what is the greatest number you think you could ever handle?" Len was staring at the sky while grasping her hand and were both seated on a park bench. Sayaka thought that Len was talking about bearing children, so she was very embarrassed and reluctantly gave her answer, "I couldn't possibly... think of something very big... I only want to build a small family... I... hhhmm... at least two?" She was still blushing. Len left her for a while and told her to wait for him and that he'll be back in a jiffy. When he returned, he was carrying a small plastic bag.

"Here... two cans of iced tea..." He took out the two cans and gave it to her. When she saw this, her smile was broken and looked at Len with an exaggeratedly dark expression (Like those of an anime's). "But I thought... you were talking about... never mind." She humiliatingly muttered and then bowed her head in shame and drank the juice. "What were you thinking when I asked you anyway?" Len expressed mystification. "It was... nothing of course! None of your business..." She drank continuously from the can and filled her mouth so that she has the reason not to answer him properly. "You know we're already married... So you shouldn't keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself..." He wasn't complaining at all. He just expressed how much he wants things to be done between the two of them. She preferably gave him the other can since they are married and are supposed to share what they have to each other.

The next day, **_Priority number three_** is to be put to action. It was a chilly night. Len prepared the blankets and laid it down on the sandy ground, while Sayaka was walking towards the gentle waves. She closed her eyes, and soaked her feet on the cold water. She welcomed, with open arms, the cold wind which blew her long orange hair thoroughly, and took a deep breath. Then, from behind her, Len covered her with a sweater. "You might get cold..." He tenderly put on the sweater as though he was a loving father dressing up his child. Sayaka chuckled, "You're being too dramatically caring these past days. Admit it! You're crazy for me, and you've been desperately in love with me from the start, eh?" She teased. After saying so, she ran away and let him chase her. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" She ran by the silent waters and Len took off and seized her. When he caught her by the waist, he carried her and spun her around and she just laughed loudly since they were the only ones there. "Stop running away from me like what you've always done to me before. Come on now, you have to get some rest.", "Alright, alright! Mr. Cranky-pants... I'm coming" She hissed.

They were both sitting on the blanket and are gazing at the beautiful evening stars which stood as their night light. The stars shone brightly, unlike in the city, where there are too many blinding lights which makes the stars not visible. Sayaka was sitting in front of Len, while her head was rested on his shoulder, while Len's arms are wrapped around her. "I see why you brought me here. It's Priority three, isn't it? Sleeping under the stars, and seeing a shooting star. By the way, how are you going to make that happen?" She was speaking with her eyes closed and finally figured out the reason why they were there. When the shooting star appeared by chance, which was also not one of Len's intentions and plans, he stretched his arms and pointed out in surprise. "Look... there it is..." He exclaimed, but she didn't answer. He is often scared whenever she never answers him back because he was thinking that, she might be... gone. He hurriedly lifted up her face and realized that she was still breathing, and was very thankful because she was only asleep. "_Don't scare me..._" As the shooting star passed by and make its grand entrance and exit on the sky, Len makes a wish. "_Please, let me be with her for a lot more time... Give her… Give us, a chance..._" He quietly begged and then tightly embraced her.

_**Priority number ****four**_ was engaged. He brought Sayaka to school. By the way they held each other's hands, everybody predicted that they were kind of together but has no single clue about the whole wedding thing. Len made a deal with Azuma to convince the three body guards to come to the school garden at lunch break. "Sayaka-senpai! How are you? I missed you so much. So did everybody else." Haruka was so excited to have seen her once again. "I really want to see you guys badly. But seems like my '_husband_' has been taking me out a lot lately." Sayaka expounded but accidentally spitted out the word '_**husband**_' which shocked Haruka and Kazuki who happened to have heard it when he approached. "What husband?! Who?! Saya-chan?" Kazuki popped between the two. She slapped her head with her hand and reminded herself that their vow was only to be kept a secret between the two of them. "No! What I mean to say was... my… uhhh… no... **Len** was taking me out..." She defensively reasoned out which made her look more guilty.

"Did you just call him **Len**? Something smells fishy here. Are you not saying something to me Sayaka-senpai? Let me make a wild guess. Are you and Tsukimori-kun, going out?" Haruka was distrustful but a little eager and excited to find out. Kazuki was all-ears to hear what Sayaka would say. "Sort of… Yes! Something like that..." After a lot of chatting with the two, Azuma, together with Len, called Sayaka. "Sayaka... How joyful I am to see you again..." Azuma kissed her hand which made a Len a bit jealous though. They all went to the garden. There, they saw the three gorgon sisters waiting. "Yunoki-sama, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" They dreamily asked him. "Can I ask you ladies for a special request? Could you please make up with Sayaka?" He politely declared. Sayaka was astounded to have heard this. She appeared from behind Azuma and timidly apologized. "I only wanted to attain a peace of mind so I just like to say that... I'm very sorry for everything bad that had happened between us. If only you three could forget that it ever happened and let's start all over... Sooo friends?" After her sincere apology, their hearts were softened and they accepted in the end. "**SURE**! friends!" and also said they're sorry.

After that day, Len find _**Priority number five**_, hard to arrange. Until, he was struck by a clever idea and smirked by himself. He blindfolded Sayaka and led her to an empty concert hall. "What's all this about now? Priority number five, right? This quartet must be very well-known since I'm in a blindfold..." She predicted. When Len removed the cover from her eyes that kept her from seeing, she finally saw that she was inside a huge concert hall with its humongous stage. At the stage, there was Haruka on the harp, Azuma on the flute, Kazuki on the trumpet, and Len went up on stage as well and took his violin. She looked at them and taken aback. "To our very special audience, we would like to dedicate to you, this cheerful music! I hope you'll enjoy! We may not be famous around the world, but we are '_well-known_' by you, right?!" Kazuki announced and bowed. They, all together played this happy music just for her:

The four played music to their fullest energy, filled with joy, happiness, and with all their hearts. Not thinking about what tomorrow has in store for everyone of them especially her. Sayaka was so happy and was very much touched to see her four friends play such attractive and pleasant music. While listening, someone come close to her and has spoken, "I knew that you'll love this..." She almost jumped to hear and see that it was Mrs. Tsukimori, who told her that she allowed Len to borrow this hall from her. "I really have seen such an improvement on Len. It's only the first time I've seen him this sincere, and serious towards a girl. You've totally changed him into a better person, and his passion for music seemed to grow more and more each passing day. It's all because of you. I'm very grateful Sayaka... my daughter..." She was flabbergasted when she heard Mrs. Tsukimori call her _daughter_. "Don't worry, dear. I knew it from the beginning! I'm so happy for you two. And just to let you know, it was my idea since he came to me and asked for my advice about it... Besides he really loves you! And I can't interfere when it comes to the affairs of the heart of my own son." Sayaka was so proud and her feelings rejoiced after knowing from Len's mother that she saw improvement on her son. So, together, they continued listening to the joyous music, and didn't mind how time ran fast when they were enjoying themselves while listening to it.

(We're almost at the end here folks... *sobs*)

To be continued^_^ I hope you enjoyed!


	27. GRAND FINALE CHAPTER 25

_**Recap**: Len fulfilled half of Sayaka's top priority list (He noticed that she listed it in an opposite arrangement though). They were married, she drank as much iced teas as she liked, they slept under the stars, befriend her enemies (Gorgon sisters), and a well-known quartet did play for her. To her great astonishment, it was Haruka, Azuma, Kazuki and Len who played on stage since they are 'well-known' by her. This episode is entitled: " **'Till we meet again**..." _

_

* * *

  
_

"I don't think I can do this!" She was anxious as she snatched his arm and grasped it so tight and never wants to let go. "Come on... I assure you that it will all be okay. You'll be safe with me..." He reassured and tenderly placed his eyes on her face. She trusted Len and rode with him on one of the Ferris wheel's car. As the Ferris wheel rotates, they went higher and higher up to the sky. She looked down and was again overcome with fear. "If you're scared of heights, don't look down." He advised. She was getting used to the feeling, and all of her apprehensions seemed to disappear one by one.

When they got out of the car, she sighed out with relief. "It felt great! I didn't know that it'll be this wonderful!" She stretched her arms high up in the air. "Sayaka, do you mind telling me, how will I be able to fulfill your _**Priority number seven**_?" He said with a serious tone. Her eyes widened, and her head tilted down. "You already did accomplish Priority seven, Len..." Her mild eyes met Len's. He thought he figured out about what she had said, but still couldn't believe it. "What do you mean?" He softly spoke pretending that he didn't get it. "Len, **_Aishiteru_**! I love you so much! And I wanted to shout it into the heavens above! You're my first love Len Tsukimori! At first, I thought that I'll die all on my own, but, when you happened into my life... I've finally realized that, I can't survive by myself alone..." She proclaimed, and made him remember that day when they were almost hit by the bike, and Sayaka screamed out loud joyously. She leaped at Len, and threw her arms around him and chuckled a lot. "Yay! I finally said it to you with ease!"

Len called Cyrus overseas and asked him for a favor. "Oi! Tsukimori! I hurriedly came flying by the plane and have to cross the seas just to get here as fast as I could. Why did you ask me to bring this violin here? I think you should get it over with fast, before my monster mom realizes that it was gone." It was Cyrus. Len brought Sayaka to her most favorite place of all. "The pink flower patch garden?" She was marveled. He was carrying two different violin cases, and one looks familiar to her but can't seem to recall why. As he opened the case, he carefully took out an antique violin which looked very expensive but is still in good shape. Its scroll was carved perfectly in a shape of a dragon's head. "Could it be?! It is! It's the **_Golden Dragon_ **violin! Len, I don't know what to say!..." She quickly approached Len and eagerly grabbed the violin and kissed it.

"Well, you've seen it, you've touched it. Now can you play it?" He requested. "Of course! It'll be my sweetest pleasure!" She merrily agreed and stood up to take her position. She played _Chopin's Etude, op. 10 no. 3_. Despite of her illness, she could still play beautifully, and well-coordinated. Len followed her and accompanied her. They were both playing such beautiful music. The flowers, the wind, and the trees swayed along with this wondrous and remarkable sound which flowed freely and spread abound the flower patch. The birds sang with them, and so did the whole nature. They went on a flashback of all the times they cherished together. Cyrus, was seeing all of these and gave a big smile. "_I have entrusted her into your hands now, Tsukimori..._" He left them alone.

A month has passed, and she was not getting any better. All I can say is that Len, and her loved ones were the very reason why she is still striving to keep living and moving forward. The month went by too fast. At the exact same setting, at the flower patch garden. Len was resting his head on her lap. "Did you ever regret the time you decided to be with me? Am I being such a burden to you? Aren't you tired of taking care of me?" She questioned continuously. "What are you saying? Of course not. Not a single moment in my life have I regret this decision." He guaranteed and his eyes were closed. "Just like here in mom's book, there were two lovers, and... do you know what kept the dying girl going?" She aroused Len's interests and fascinated him as if she was talking about fairy tales to a little kid. "...It's because, she wanted to live longer for the man she loved. Just like you and me. I could have been dead by now if you're not here with me..." She weakly said. This made Len a bit frightened and sat back up. "Stop saying things like that... Aren't you afraid **to die**?" He was holding her on both shoulders.

She was saddened. "Hhhmm… Dying? Of course I'm scared... I'm very jealous of those other people who find peace in themselves and are confident enough to leave behind the ones they love since they are satisfied that they will not regret anything after leaving this world. They have the courage... I don't. I'm only becoming stronger because of you. I also loved it that I find strength from the ones I love, and also from my mom's words of encouragement here in this book which inspired me a lot. In spite of my incapability and weaknesses, I still struggled to be a good enough musician for my parents. I wanted to prove them of what I'm worth." She lengthily explained. "_You don't have to prove them anything..._" That was all he can think of saying.

After their rest in the flower patch, Len and Sayaka walked by the sea shore. "If... you have been given one last day left to live, how would you want to spend it?" Len wasn't looking straight at her, but was looking at their feet while walking on the sandy shore. "I want to go to **_Disney Land_**!" She takes a look on how Len would react to it and then broke into a laugh. "Hahaha... I was just kidding silly! Of course I would want to spend it... with you. Come on... let's keep walking..." She faintly smiled at him, but Len has no trace of happiness at all after seeing Sayaka very pale due to a lot of blood she coughed out, and was getting weaker and weaker as the days pass. "Wait, _**Priority number nine**_? Don't tell me that you'll give a dictionary!" She joked. Len almost forgot Priority number nine. "Actually, I have said that I love you, but, It feels like, I don't know it's true definition. It's really hard to explain., and I want to be enlightened more..." Sayaka wondered. Len held her shoulders and let her face him. He touched her cheeks and then down her chin. He pulled her face closer to his, and **VOILA**! **Smack**! Their lips softly touched. But it wasn't much of a passionate kiss since they were both inexperience and are both first-timers. It was only a soft one, but it truly explained a lot. "I don't know its definition as well. But action speaks louder than words. So just let our actions do the talking." Len contently said.

Len brought her home and was still not satisfied so he went to see Haruka and Aunt Serenity to seek for some help. "Shiguchi-san... I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't want her to go. And I couldn't even complete her top priority list. How on earth will I make a **fairy** appear in front of her?" He was so worried. "Tsukimori-kun... She doesn't need to see a fairy to believe that you love her. It's already enough that you have given her a reason to live.... I appreciate all you effort to keep my Sayaka healthier." Aunt Serenity thanked but it was of course a bit of a lie, since Sayaka was getting worse. "Tsukimori-kun, worry not... I promise you that she'll see that fairy." Haruka swore and was very determined about it.

Len and Sayaka, again, went to the beach. This time, he was carrying Sayaka behind his back. "Am I heavy? Do you want me to go down now?" She was concerned about Len too. "No... Stay that way, don't bother moving. Just be still..." He continued walking at the shore lines. When he put her down, they sat together. "Len, when I die... will you promise me that you would still go on and live your life for me. I want you to be recognized with greatness! I'd be proud of you! And promise me as well that, your fairy tale won't end once I leave." She frailly said which made Len's eyes grew bigger. "What do you mean by that?" He was curious.

"Your fairy tale is only beginning, mine is about to end... Everything about your life must go on and continue as how it normally does. Don't worry, I promise you that I'll be watching over you. And when you met the right girl, I'll know it for sure... and I'll be rooting for you! So...please promise me that." She asked for this as a friendly favor. "No! Will you quit making me promise you something so impossible! I would never love anyone as I have loved you! You're very different, and no one could ever take you place.... Never!" He refused since for him, she was irreplaceable. "Please, promise? For me? And one more thing… when I go, I want be buried to where my family lies and that you will shower my grave with pink roses each day okay? I'll be counting on that as well..." She beseech with a charming smile that is still inerasable after her physical hardships. Len let out a big sigh and was uncertain whether he'll agree or not. Sayaka stood by herself and looked at the majestic horizon of the setting sun. She closed her eyes and opened her arms very wide, but she couldn't stand straight on her own two feet.

Len worriedly followed, and was afraid that she might fall any time and supported her. While her eyes were closed, she saw that she was like in a white dimension with not a single thing around her; it was all blank. Then a bright light had shone. She thought she heard three familiar voices which all called out her name. "_Sayaka, my dearest...._" It was a soft and gentle voice. She was amazed when she recognized to whom it belongs. "Mother? Father? Jiro-neechan?" She started crying. "_Our precious baby girl, all grown up... You've turned out to be such a mature young lady. We're very proud of you, my daughter._" It was her mother speaking. "_Yes. We wanted you to know, how much we love you, Sayaka. We want you to stop feeling guilty, because you did nothing wrong. We've seen how you've isolated yourself from other people for a long time._" Her father spoke. "_Sayaka-chan, Father's right. Don't blame yourself. Things happen for a reason. It's destiny, everything in our lives has been planned from the very beginning. And you, meeting the love of your life, wouldn't have happened if you didn't accept what fate has in stored for you._" Her big brother Sojiro gave his word and expressed concern.

Another someone appeared, and it was a fairy. In fact, it was the very same fairy that she tried following when she was young, as she remembered. "Sayaka, my name is **Amy**. I will grant you any wish... Just tell me what it is..." The fairy had spoken. "I wanted to be used as an instrument to connect people together through music." She hopefully wished without second thoughts. She didn't bother wishing for a chance of another lifetime. "Your wish shall be granted with the help of the music fairy, Lily, as promised, **_Sayaka-senpai_**_..._" Sayaka was shocked to hear Haruka's sweet endearment being spoken by that fairy. "**Haruka**? Is that really you?" , "Yes... It is me... I have been guiding and watching over you as what your parents have requested of me. You have lived your life to the fullest, and it seems like you have no regrets. Are ready to leave now?" She was so surprised. "_Sayaka, we're afraid to say this but, your time has come. It is now your time to be with us._" Her family reached out their hands and was already taking her with them and she accepts their warm invitation.

Back in the real world, Len was feeling fear at the sight of Sayaka fully stretching her hands in midair as though she was trying to grasp something, and said, "I'm coming... mother, father, brother. It's time..." She carelessly declared and still have her eyes closed. Len tried putting her hands down and hysterically yelled. "Sayaka, stop this foolishness! You're scaring me!" , "I can't Len, this is destiny... This is how things are bound to happen. We can't do anything to stop what fate holds for each and every one of us. They're calling me now. I need to leave..." She proclaimed. "No! You're not going anywhere! Not just yet! Please Sayaka, I'm begging you!" He was so angry, at the same time scared to lose her.

She opened her eyes for a while but did not show a trace of regret and sadness. "Len... I love you, and I still will. Sometimes it feels like, it's not fair. I only realized my feelings at the last moment. I hated myself for that. And now, I don't want the same thing to happen to you for the second time. Promise me now, because you'll never be able to promise me again. Promise me, that you'll love her as how you have loved me..." Len tried his best not to cry, but he couldn't help it. "Sayaka... I don't want you to go..." He said, but still doesn't have the strength and courage to say, just three words. Later, Sayaka was like struck by a tremendous force and fell on Len's arms. There was no more pulse, her warm body started becoming cold, but there was a trace of a pleasant smile on her peaceful face. He hugged her oh so tight. He was tearful, filled with sorrow and grief while lamenting on her dead and breathless body. "_I love you... I love you... I've loved you all along... I'm sorry..._" He kept repeating this over and over and was like repenting for a great sin. He can't believe that he let the chance of saying it slip by.

After a week... He was standing at the foot of her grave. The others already left, and Aunt Serenity told Len to take his rest since his time has been fully-devoted into watching over her from her funeral until her burial. He was staring at her name engraved on the tombstones, and laid down her mother's diary. "It's only been a week, I miss you already... sooo much..." Just then, he was pulled, and was punched so fast and so hard before he knew it. It was Cyrus weeping so hard. "You **idiot**! I thought I could trust you. You didn't even tell her those three simple words! How could you say to me that you love her, huh?! I shouldn't have let her go from the very beginning!" Len was motionless and didn't fight back. Cyrus cried and cried a lot at her grave, so he just let him cry there in solitude and said his last words, "_I'm sorry... Cyrus…_" and then left already.

It has been almost a year since then. "**Felicity**, where are we going?" Kahoko asked her and was very puzzled. "You're going to train for the _**Concours**_, in a very beautiful and calm place. This will help you feel the music of nature." Sayaka happily told her. Kahoko, while walking down the streets, saw Len walking towards some sort of grave while laying down a bouquet of pink roses. "I wonder whose grave would Tsukimori-kun be visiting?" Kahoko wondered while secretly peeking behind a huge tree. "I have no idea, Kahoko..." She pretended to know nothing about it. As Len left, Kahoko approached and saw the name written on the grave. "_**Sayaka Nakashima**_? I knew that she used to study at Seiso but died due to some disease. I heard that she's very talented in playing the violin! If only she was alive, I would really want to meet her and learn from her as well. And she must be a very special person to Tsukimori-kun, huh?" Kahoko guessed. "Maybe you have met her already, from somewhere but didn't know... Anyway, Kahoko, do you regret the time Lily gave me to you? I heard you complain a lot about how you find it hard to be taught by me..." Sayaka expressed slight sadness.

"Of course not! Well... before, I thought that you're going to be the_ **TOR**__mentor_ of my life. But, after getting to know you a lot better, I learned to love you too..." Kahoko kindly smiled which made Sayaka happy. "Say, do you want me to tell you a fairy tale. It's about the tale of two violinists... " She interested Kahoko with her many tales while walking merrily on their way.

So... what happened to the others? Hhmm... Aunt Serenity, who was now bearing a baby girl, decided to name it after her dearest niece, Sayaka. Kazuki and Azuma, continued living their lives and took their next step as third year students at Seiso, and they often remember Sayaka at the sight of Kahoko. Haruka? She's a fairy who happens to be Lily's sister, and is not appearing in this story anymore. Len, he became much colder towards others than before since Sayaka died. But we all know that it will all change because of a certain girl. Sayaka? She's now Kahoko's "**_Ghost Mentor_**" since Lily gave her to Kahoko because she said that they were "_compatible_" for each other. And her wish about becoming an instrument to connect people through music, she is now living it. She did keep her promise to Len that she'll be watching over him, and is now doing ways to get Len and Kahoko together. Although she finds it hard, sometimes, to surrender the one she love to somebody else, she accepted it with all her heart since it's all for Len's happiness she ever cared about.

"_The breeze and winds of change, it's like they're telling me to move on. It surely is a brand new start for me and for everybody else..._" Sayaka said to herself as the soft and gentle breeze blew on their direction. It truly is a happy ending. Hhhmmmm.... more like brand new beginning. And I feel a little song coming on. "Kahoko... will you play this music for me... I just feel like listening to it. Well... if only I could still hold a violin, I would. But from now on, you are my sense of touch; I feel what you feel for we share the same body. So... can you?" Sayaka requested and Kahoko happily nodded in agreement and played the requested tune with her beloved violin: "_**Brand New Breeze**_"

Her life went on with Kahoko. It only revolves around music. She faced the bright future ahead of her. She was glad, because it was like she was given this chance to live once more. "_I never regret anything... It's all worth it..._"

**THIS IS THE VERY END OF THE STORY, BUT TO HER, SHE IS ONLY STARTING A NEW BEGINNING, WELL... IT'S CLEARLY UP TO YOU... _My Last Sonata (la corda d'oro)_... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME IN WRITING THIS NOVEL....**

Arigatogozaimasu!!!!!!^_^

(To those who don't know yet... I have some "**_My Last Sonata_**" Extras. You may read them if you like. There are also some links to the pictures of Sayaka I've drawn. There are Extra stories, there are quotations, and more fascinating facts about some characters)


End file.
